Uninvited
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: Tris works at the Chicago P.D. at the age of 22 years old as a detective. She loves her job, but cannot stand her partner, Four. He's always hitting on her since he's cocky and single, but not a player. Around others, he's the opposite. He teases her to get her attention, but neither of them realize it. The thing is, she does it back. "Sometimes a true love starts as a false hate."
1. Chapter 1

_Hate /hay-t/_

_Verb_

_1\. Have intense or passionate dislike for (someone)._

_2\. Have strong aversion to (something)._

_3\. Used politely to express one's regret or embarrassment at doing something._

_4\. Express strong dislike for; criticize or abuse._

_Synonyms: loathe, abhor, dislike, despise, detest, execrate, etc._

_Love /luv/_

_Noun_

_1\. An intense feeling of deep affection._

_2\. A person or thing that one loves._

_3\. To feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)._

_4\. A great interest and pleasure in (something)._

_5\. A formula for ending an affectionate letter._

_6\. A score of 0 in tennis and few other sports._

_Synonyms: Care very much for, feel deep affection for, hold very dear, adore, endearment, intimacy, be devoted to, dote on, idolize, worship, etc._

_Love/Hate_

_/luv/hay-t/_

_Adjective_

_1\. Refers to someone or something about which you have mixed feelings, both strong positive feelings and strong negative ones._

_2\. Characterized simultaneously by feelings of love and hate._

_3\. (Of a relationship) Involving feelings of both love and hate, often simultaneously._

_Synonyms: None._

* * *

**-15 Weeks Before-**

* * *

Sometimes I get the feeling he hates me. Sometimes I get the feeling that he loves me. Sometimes I get the feeling that I hate him. Sometimes I get the feeling I love him. My mind whirls at the course of his actions, and it makes me want to punch him. I don't like being confused, nor do I like being played with. But, of course, 32 days ago when I got hired, Four was in need of a partner, and we got assigned to each other. I soon learned that he was a hot, cocky, single guy that nobody dares to mess with. Other than me. I don't give two shits about how many people he's knocked out in a matter of seconds—four, if you must know. Four people, four seconds. But Four is one of those people that always wants to be alone unless he's with a certain person.

You see, he has a weird personality. Around me, he seems to be cocky, arrogant, and boastful, but around others, he seems jaded, dangerous, and valiant. But then, the rarest one of all, is the one when he is cute instead of hot, confident instead of cocky, shy instead of jaded, and protective instead of dangerous. That part of him is much more appealing, though. If he were like that all the time, I know I'd have a crush on him. And if he were strong, but sensitive. Playful, but respectful. Competitive, but fair. Creative, but structured. Accomplished, but humble. I know he has all of those qualities; I've seen them. But they're rare.

Around me, he's 85% arrogant and 15% crush-worthy. Around others he's 100% closed-off and 0% appealing. If he were how he was around me around others, he'd be Mr. Popular around here, I can guarantee it.

"Helloooo, Tris. Aren't you looking nice today?" Four asks, referring to my outfit. It's just my brown leather jacket I wear every day over a low-scoop black tank-top and stretchy skinny jeans, just in case I need to kick someone's ass, along with my gun in my holster on my belt.

I roll my eyes. "Lord Douchebag."

"Queen Bitchface. How are you?" He crosses his arms and sits in my desk chair.

"Fantastic. Now can you please get up?"

His face lights up like a child's on Christmas. "Is it a boy? Is that why you're acting so fantastically? It's totally a boy," he says like a sixteen-year-old girl.

"No! In case you don't remember, we were together last night working, and there's no way I'm fantastic because of you of all people." I cross my arms.

"Speaking of which, I figured it out this morning."

"Great! Where is it?"

"We're sent out for a raid in fifteen minutes."

"Where is it?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"Aw, is Twissy angwy?" Four puts out his full bottom lip.

"No, I'm impatient. Tell me and get the hell up from my seat," I grit out out my clenched teeth.

"I'm actually quite comfyable where I am, thank you very much." He puts his hands behind his head.

"Comfyable? What are you—three?" I scoff.

"No, I'm Four." He sticks his tongue out. "I thought you'd know my name after an entire month—"

"32 days, actually," I interrupt.

He ignores me and continues, "—of working together _and_ being partners!" He puts a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, great, whatever, can you get up now?"

"We're actually being sent out soon, so…" Four stands up and grabs my hand and starts swinging them.

"I fucking hate you," I huff out, but I don't pull my hand back.

"Aw! I love you though! You don't love me?" he pouts.

"You want me to admit I love you? Hell no. You're so stupid you have to call 411 to find the number for 911."

"You and beer bottles have a lot in common. You're both empty from the neck up."

"Clever, Four. But are you going bald, or is your neck blowing a bubble?"

"Hey! I have a full head of hair! I'm 24, for god's sake," he says. "Words can't describe your outfit, so I'll throw up."

"I thought you said I was looking nice today…?" I point out.

He doesn't say anything, just glares.

"And…I win. Again," I say as we jump into the van with no seats that takes nine of us to where the criminals are hiding. With us is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Nita, and Lauren.

"That's cute." He winks. "You think we're finished. I promise not to make fun of your height. I would never stoop that low."

"You know, I'm kind of glad you're tall, it gives me more of you to hate," I say.

"I've seen tables with nicer looking legs than you," he insults.

"You should see me in heels," I say with a wink.

"But do you know what'd make your face cute? A paper bag," he says.

"Do you know what I like about your face?" I pause. "Me neither."

"Ohhh," Uriah says.

Four and I look at him, glaring.

"Sorry," he mumbles. Then I realize that the rest of them are staring at us, listening to our whole conversation, looking amused. Excluding Will, who is driving and works all of the technical equipment, Lauren, and Nita. Lauren and Nita because they hate me since I'm to only person Four talks to.

All of us except Will are cops/detectives. Will works in the IT department. He manages all of our headsets for emergencies and is the one that calls for backup. We wear little cameras so he can see what goes on inside. He's also a cop, but he majors in technology and stuff. It's not very appealing if you ask me. He comes in at last minute emergency situations when backup is on their way. Hopefully that'll never happen again, because one time enough for me.

We are silent the rest of the fifteen minute ride, not even a cough coming from any of us. All of the bulletproof vests are lined up on the walls of the van, so we all put them on, along with the guns hanging next to them.

Once we arrive at the warehouse, I get out first, being the leader of the group. I quietly tiptoe towards the door, putting my back against the wall.

It's the things like this that keep me going. I'm still making the right decisions, even though I'm on an adrenaline rush. I love adrenaline rushes; they make me feel like I can do anything, anywhere, anytime. I know that I am a brave woman, but sometimes I make reckless decisions when I lead raids. I've made a reckless decision before, and it hardly payed off. Yes, we got the criminals, but I lost something much more valuable than that. If I had one chance to change anything in my life, it'd be the day of July 9th, 2014. Almost four months ago it happened, today being November 1st, 2014.

I couldn't control what happened, nor could I control the decisions he made. I tell myself that every single day.

I put my hand up with three fingers. Tw—Then Four, the bastard, kicks the door down and shouts, "CPD, everybody put your hands up!" His voice booms against the walls.

A few people go scattering, but are soon pounced on by us officers. There are about 15, and we all quickly take them down. We already have backup cars waiting to take people back to the station for questioning. Once every criminal is in their car, we all load back up in the van.

When we get back to the station, I lead Four behind the building so no one can here the loud conversation we're about to have.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask, yelling. "I was the leader of that raid and you do not go around doing whatever you think should be done. You always follow my orders, no matter how stupid you think they are, or I am," I yell. "Am I clear?" I point my finger at his chest.

He looks me in the eye, but doesn't say anything.

I jab my finger into the center of his chest. "Do I make myself clear?" I yell, almost as loud as can be.

He nods.

And with that, I walk back through the metal door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

"And then he just kicked down the door, like I wasn't even there! Do you know what that feels like? The douchebag completely ignored me, his leader, mind you, and one day he's going to get into major trouble. He's lucky I let him off with just screaming at him. God, I hate him," I complain to Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene as we sit at our big, round booth at the bar.

"Hon," Shauna says, "everyone hates him. Just learn to accept the fact that he isn't going to leave you alone, so you might as well just go with it. The more you ignore him, the more you'll tempt him."

I take a sip of my beer. "But it's not like anyone else hates him the way I hate him. Everyone else hates him because he's just not a very open person and comes off as rude, when really he's just shy—"

"Tris," Marlene says, "if I knew you any better, I'd say you were defending him."

"What? No. I'm just saying that no one can hate the asshole more than I can. Not only does he purposely do things to irritate me, but he disobeyed orders from his raid leader! You don't just do that!" I exclaim angrily.

"She's right," Zeke agrees. "Mar, Chris, you wouldn't know because you haven't met him, but I've seen the way he messes with her. It's brutal."

"Then I took him behind the building outside so no one could here us—"

"Um, just so you know," Uriah says, "Everyone could hear you, and we were all cracking up. Am I right?" He looks around.

Everyone nods except Mar and Chris, who don't work with us.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "He deserved it."

Then Zeke says, "You should see them. They insult each other like there's no tomorrow. Like today, Tris said, and I quote, 'You know what I like about your face?' Then she paused. Then 'Me neither.' Clever, right?"

Everyone nods and chuckles again.

"You two seem like an old married couple who need a divorce." Chris laughs.

"More like Tom &amp; Jerry," I say with a chuckle.

Uri tips his beer. "True statement. But you should have seen Nita and Lauren, the bitches." He laughs. "Oh, you know, when you and Four were biting each other's heads off."

"Oh, trust me. I saw them. I'd gladly trade either of them places." I pause. "But then again, I'd rather not be a whore." I laugh, as do the rest of my friends.

"I've never understood why they want Four," says Shauna, "other than the fact that he's good-looking."

"Well, on rare occasions he can be extremely nice, but that's only around me. I don't think he has any family either, which is another reason why he's so damn bitter all the time."

"Wait. Do you think he's doing it because he likes you?" asks Chris. "Like, you know, the middle school thing where the boy and the girl act like they hate each other so the other doesn't find out they like them?"

"You think he's doing this because he _likes _me?" I ask incredulously.

She shrugs. "It's common with guys that don't know how to express their feelings. Oh, and did you know the highest percentage of where future married couples meet is in the workplace?"

"Hah!" I yell. "Even if he and I were the last people on Earth, there's no way in hell I'd be getting with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hello! I didn't really introduce myself the first chapter, but my name is Reese. Yes, I am girl, if you are unaware.  
I really want to thank you guys for all of your support! I've received too much! 24 reviews, 59 follows, and 36 favorites! That was crazy! I seriously want you all to know how much I appreciate you guys. I was worried everyone would think this was cliché because they hate each other, but I'd rather die than make a cliché story, so hopefully I won't let you all down :)_

_My update schedule is probably Friday, Sunday, and then Wednesday, by the way. _

* * *

**-14 Weeks Before-**

* * *

"Goddamn you, Ramsey!" I yell. "What the hell was that?"

"Everything goin' alright over here, Prior?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"No, because fucking Ramsey just—No. It's not like you'd even understand." I roll my eyes. "Soccer is too complex for you."

"Actually, you're mad because Ramsey let one of the Newcastle guys get past him. You know, I've never really been a huge fan of Ramsey, but I really like Arsenal. Only lost three times, excluding the tie against Anderlecht. But yeah, it's too complex for me." He winks.

I shrug and sip my beer. "Well I didn't think you actually watched it."

"It's the only sport I watch, actually." He chuckles. "And besides, don't you remember the day we met? We both like soccer."

"Really?" I ask. "I have no memory of that. You seem like the kind of guy that'd hang out with his friends—if he had any because he weren't so jaded all the time—on a Sunday watching football."

"Hon, the only kind football I watch is this kind."

"I have a slight fascination with the Ohio State-Michigan rivalry in football, but that's it. Oh my dear god. We actually have something in common." I scrunch my nose.

"Also snowboarding and skiing. Oh, and music genre. Can I be that bad?" He sincerely smiles, which is rare for him.

"Well, yes." I laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, Prior, you know I'm just joking with you when I insult you like that. You actually have really nice legs. Definitely better than my coffee table."

I smirk. This is definitely the crush-worthy part of him.

"What?" he asks, amusement in his voice.

Waiting, I look at him for a smart comment to come, but it never does.

I look away from staring at him and look at the TV, drinking my beer. "Nothing."

But I can tell his mouth is turned up into a smile without even looking at him.

"Oh my god!" Four and I yell at the same time. Newcastle, the bastards, just scored on Arsenal for the first time.

"This is ridiculous!" I shout. "Arsenal needs to pick up the damn pace," I say, even though it's 4-1.

"Tris, it's only 4-1 and the game's almost over. We'll win."

"I know that, but I hate Newcastle and everybody that's not Arsenal. They are so much better than that." I shake my head.

"Had I known you were into soccer as much as I am I'd have invited you over to watch all of their games at my place." He smirks.

"Are you asking me to come over to your house?" I raise my eyebrows.

He shrugs, and for the first time, flustered, which shocks me. "I mean you don't have to. I was just offering because I think it'd be fun to actually have someone to talk to about it." He nonchalantly sips his beer.

I smile. None of my friends watch soccer, so I have no one to talk to about it either. I probably would watch it with him at his place if it weren't for one thing. "Thanks for the offer, but I come here for every single game. It's kind of a tradition. I've been coming to this exact bar to see every Arsenal game with my brother since I was 21." I smile at the memory, but it soon fades.

"He doesn't come anymore?" Four asks.

I sigh and circle my finger around the rim of the beer glass. "He can't exactly take a trip down to the bar and order a few beers."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"He's dead," I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Oh, god, Tris, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to intentionally make a comment like that to hurt you had I known," he says guiltily.

"No." I wave him off. "You didn't know." Just as I say that, they blow the final whistle. Arsenal wins 4-1. "I better go." Sadly, I smile. "But it's cute that you felt guilty." I wink and begin to walk away.

* * *

**-13 Weeks Before-**

* * *

As I walk into the office, I see two bimbos standing before me, blocking my way inside.

"What the hell do you two want?" I ask, sipping my morning coffee from the local shop.

"Oh nothing," Lauren says.

Lauren is actually a very nice, intelligent girl, but sometimes I don't like the things she does as a person in general. She's okay though. I don't like her, I don't hate her.

Nita pushes the bag in her hand out. "We got you a muffin from that café you like." She smiles.

Nita on the other hand… Let's just say she's not the nicest of people.

I slowly snatch the bag out of her hand and look inside to see a blueberry muffin. If it were any other kind, I'd give it back. But this is blueberry. And from Christina's Café, who happens to be Will's girlfriend, and happens to be where I got my coffee, and who happens to be one of my best friends.

I hold the bag in my hand at my side. "What do you want from me?" I glare, particularly at Nita.

"Nothing!" she answers. "But we were just hoping you could maybe give us Four's number?"

I cross my arms, coffee and bag still in hand. "No. I only use his number for emergencies in work since we're partners."

"But we got you a muffin," says Lauren.

"And if you don't give us his number," Nita says, "we'll tell the whole station why you really transferred."

My eyes go wide and my mouth goes slack.

"Woah, woah, I never agreed to that part," Lauren says. "Whatever it is, it's bad, judging by your expression right now. So… I'm just going to stay out of this." She walks back inside, leaving Nita and me, which would usually scare any other person, but not me. Nita is the kind of person who can make you do something with the snap of her fingers, and you don't even argue. She's just worked on her persuasion skills.

"You wouldn't." I glare.

"Oh." She steps closer. "I think you know I would." She grabs to phone out of my trusty brown leather jacket and starts swiping to find his contact. "So I'm just going to take his number…" She starts typing his contact info in to her phone. "You're the best," she says, fake smiling, and puts my phone where it was last. She struts back inside and leaves me there, angry, but calm.

I slowly walk inside.

"Hey, Tris, looking foxy as ever today," Four says.

"Now is not the time," I growl, throwing the muffin into the garbage can, as well as my cold coffee.

"Aw, Trissy, what's on your mind?" he asks as he sits at his desk, which is directly across from mine.

"Can I talk to you? Like, somewhere private?"

"Ohhh, yeah." He winks.

"God, Four, you never know when to stop," I damn near yell.

"Okay, okay, Tris, let's talk." He walks back towards behind the building where I yelled him, around two weeks ago.

"What is it?" He leans one hand on the brick wall and crosses his legs, then looks up. Why does he have to be so… attractive? I cannot and will not reprimand myself for thinking that because it's absolutely true. He's a very attractive man. On the outside, that is. I'm not quite so sure about the inside yet. Typically it depends on the day with him.

As I bite my lip, he says, "Tris? You in there?" He chuckles.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um. Yeah."

"And you were going to tell me…?" he asks expectingly.

"Don't freak out, okay?"

He slowly nods.

"Well, I sorta kinda may or may not have given your number to Nita?" I say, as if it were a question.

"You what?" he asks quietly. Almost deadly.

"I had to! She threatened to tell everyone why I transferred to this station, Four. I can't have everyone know that it's my—" I stop mid-sentence and shake my head.

"You're what? What could possibly be so bad that could get out?"

"I—I don't have to explain myself to you, Four," I yell loudly, but not loud enough as to where I know the others can't hear me inside.

"Whatever." He crosses his arms. "Relationships in the workplace aren't even allowed, so it doesn't matter," he sighs, as if he wish they were.

"What, do you actually like her?"

"Do you actually have the impression that I like her?" he asks incredulously.

"You sighed when you said the whole thing about the office relationship rule," I explain harshly.

"Oh my god," he mumbles. "It doesn't matter. I can just block her, okay? It's fine. I'm not mad at you. You had to do what you had to do."

"God, I hate you! I've been nothing but a bitch to you, but you're still nice to me sometimes. Why? Why on Earth would you do that?"

He smiles. "Because I'm not as bad a person as others make me out to be. Because I'm trying to be a better person."

"Why? What makes you want to be a better person?"

He pauses. "Not so much of a 'what' as a 'who.' But that's not important. Anyway, let's get you inside. You look like you're freezing," he says since I took off my brown jacket when I was indoors. And since it's November in Chicago, I'm basically freezing my ass off.

"Tris!" a voice calls once we walk in. Uriah. "Can I talk to you?"

I nod and put up a finger, meaning I'll be just a second. I grab my jacket since I'm freezing and put in on.

I walk over to Zeke and Uriah's desks since they're partners. "What's up?"

Zeke has a silly smirk, and Uriah is wearing the same one.

"Is that becoming you guys' spot?" Zeke asks suggestively.

I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Don't deny it," Uriah shouts. "We're going out for drinks tonight since it's Friday, by the way!"

"I'll be there!"

One would typically think that this kind of noise is disruptive, but not in this station. It's so loud we have to shout to talk to someone.

Usually because of the Pedrads, but hey, I love them. One does not simply _not _like them. They're so cute and lovable. Not that I like them. They're more of two goofy big brothers rather than boyfriend quality. Plus Shauna and Marlene would totally kick my ass.

"Where you goin'?" Four asks in singsong voice as I walk in the direction of the bar.

"None of your business," I reply in the same tone.

"Oh, I bet you're going on a date." He grins like a teenage girl that knows a secret as he giggles.

"I'm actually not, I'll have you know."

"Ohhh, how about a friend with benefits? Going to see him? Or her? I don't judge."

I scoff. "Hell no! I'm not a lesbian! All of my guy friends have girlfriends, anyway."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He winks.

I scoff once again, something I find myself doing a lot when I'm around him. "Asshole," I mumble.

"What was that?" he asks as he puts a hand to his ear and leans down, even though he obviously knows what I said.

"I said you're a fucking asshole!" I shout, loud as can be.

"I see." He nods. "But I was just putting it out there. I mean, we're friends, right?"

I scoff—shocking. "I'd hardly call it that."

"What would you call it then, Trissy?"

"A… partnership. We're partners. In work. Don't you dare make a sexual joke about that." I chuckle. He so would. In any situation he can make a sexual joke, no matter the circumstance.

He throws his hands up by his ears, as if he were surrendering. "I wasn't going to."

I laugh, and so does he. "You so were," I say. "Just admit it."

"Who says I have to tell you what goes on in my head?" He looks over at me, sincere but still goofy. For what reason for the first part, I have no clue.

"Nobody. But it doesn't change the fact that I'd like to know." I smirk.

"What makes you want to find out what goes on in my head?"

"Four," I say. I've never liked his name. The way it rolls off my tongue… It's not natural. I feel I'd do much better with his real name. "I'm a detective. It's my job to find out what goes on inside a person's head."

"Correction: It's your job to find out what goes on inside a _criminal's _head. Do I look like a criminal?"

"Well you're dressed like one," I tease since he threw on his orange Under Armor sweatshirt he wears to work, then puts it back on once he leaves.

"Oh, shut it." He rolls his eyes. "This is my favorite jacket. You wear that brown leather one every day too," he points out.

"True. Definitely true."

I stand in front of the bar's entrance, and him with me.

"I'll see you Monday," I say.

"As always." He walks away, and just as I open the door, he yells, "Oh, and Tris?"

"Yeah?" I say somewhat loudly since he's a few yards away.

"You should wear those jeans more often. They really bring out your nice butt." He winks and walks away, back turned towards me.

My jaw is completely slack and my eyes are wide, eyebrows totally and fully raised.

Angrily, I stomp inside, marching to my table that contains my friends.

I slam my fist down on the large table, shaking the drinks as I sit on the end of the circle-like booth.

Then, just like every other Friday, the first thing I say to them is: "You will never believe what Four said to me today."

* * *

_I'd really love to hear your thoughts on what you guys think the whole "Weeks Before" thing is about, by the way! I love hearing what you guys predict will happen. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_You all are wrong about the "Weeks Before." *Makes super evil face* No one dies, I swear._

_Happy Holidays! I'll be posting Friday!_

* * *

**-12 Weeks Before-**

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to act like I don't care about him. Sometimes it's hard to act like I hate him when deep, deep down, I really care about him. Sometimes I find my the voices in my head screaming, "Don't insult the guy you like!" Then the other voice, "Do it! He's just playing with you!" One might call this the angel and devil voices. You know, the cliché ones they have in the cartoons, or whatever. But every now and then, they come around and overrule your thoughts, words, body, everything. Everything. No one admits it though. No one wants to. The angel, it infrequently wins. This is why there are so many selfish people in the world. I'm not calling myself a total selfless person, I have my needs, but I certainly don't take anyone or anything for granted. Then there's the devil. The devil, more often than it should, wins. People don't care of the consequences, as long as they get what they want, they don't care. Angels and devils… total opposites. At one point, I considered myself an angel. Before that raid. Before the raid that changed everything. And then there was Four. The devil. An angel, and a devil, together. Absurd. Absolutely absurd. Four, Tris, together. Now that's absurd. Me. Him. Together. That's just the kind of thing I can't imagine. He's nowhere near dating quality, anyway. Sure, he's attractive. Sure, he's nice sometimes. But not enough. Never enough. There was one time. One time we actually had a decent conversation without him constantly hitting on me. It was when we first met.

_"Everyone! Please quiet down," Chief Max shouts. "This is Tris Prior, a new raid leader and detective. Shauna, I suspect you'll be happy since you'll have another female colleague around."_

_Chuckles arise from around the office._

_"However, much to Shauna's displeasure, I presume, you and Tris will not be partnered. Since Four is the only one without a partner, so, Tris, you'll be assigned to him, and Four to you. I think you'll have fun with… your partnership." Max leaves. _

_Four waves his hand over to where his and an empty desk are. _

_"My name is Four," he says with a smile. "Your desk is directly across from mine. What do you say we get to know each other a little?"_

_I run my fingers across from the empty desk. The only thing that is on it is a computer. "My name is Tris Prior." I sit down in the spinning office chair. "I'm 22. I like music. Soccer. Skiing. Simple as that."_

_"My name is Four. I'm 24. I like—"_

_"Four?"_

_"Simple as that. I like music too. Soccer. Snowboarding."_

_"Fantastic. So, partner, do you mind if I ask why your name is a number?"_

_"Knocked out four people in four seconds." He shrugs. _

_"Alright then, mystery man." I shake my head and mumble, "This oughta be fun."_

I remember that day very distinctly, now that I think about it. I probably couldn't recall it at the bar last week because I was drinking. Four. Mystery man. He was very kind. That first day I thought I had a crush on him, but then as the weeks gradually went by, I realized it was just a really great first impression. I realized he is sometimes nice, but usually cocky, cute, and annoying, all at once. Like when we insult each other. He's very clever, but so am I, which almost makes us equals. We are equals. We are equally strong, clever, smart… maybe not the same size… But that doesn't count.

As much as I hate admitting it, we have a few things in common. Actually, more than a few. We listen to almost the same exact music, we like snowboarding and skiing, soccer, and we like taking down unjust people. If my future boyfriend doesn't like blueberry muffins, it's not going to work. Definitely a deal-breaker.

Hm.

Doesn't Four like muffins?

* * *

**-November 4th (still 12 weeks before)- **(Remember this date, it'll be important later on, okay? Okay.)

* * *

I continue clicking my pen in and out as Four and I sit next to each other, trying to find out where Ashley Madison is being held captive. We have all the right clues, but we can't find the warehouse or place she's being held.

"Tris, if you keep doing that, I'm going to lose my mind," he says quietly, but deadly.

"Can't lose something you never had," I mumble, still in a trance.

I don't realize he's speaking until he says, "Tris? You there?"

I sit up. "Huh? Yeah."

"It's amazing how you can still have a good comeback even while you're in a trance." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I look at the clues again. "Wolf" and "Buck."

They're both animals… in the forest… They both… live north. They both live in Ohio and Michigan.

"Wolverines…," I mumble. "Buckeyes… Michigan Wolverines, Ohio State Buckeyes. Michigan and Ohio. The corner of Michigan Avenue and Ohio Street! Four, she's on that corner! There's a warehouse there!" I shout and stand up.

"Tris! You're a genius." He stands up and kisses the top of my head, then runs out to gather the raid group.

What the hell? Why would… He was happy I figured it out. Yeah.

This is the first time we'll be going on a raid together since he disobeyed my orders.

We get in the van and suit up, guns loaded and vests on.

"This time," I say quietly to Four, "you will obey my orders and only my orders. Am I clear?"

He nods. "Crystal."

"Good."

Once we arrive at Michigan and Ohio, Will parks behind the warehouse. We all quietly step onto the pavement, me leading the pack.

I put up three fingers. Two… One. And this time, I'm not interrupted, thankfully.

"CPD, put your hands in the air!"

Then, madness spreads like wildfire in a California forest.

A man with a burly body is all I see, while the rest go to Ashley. The perp, Benjamin Burkley, who is 28 years of age, is quickly taken down to the floor by me, but he punches me in in the jaw, which will definitely leave a bruise. I elbow him in the ribcage, causing him to huff out a big breath. I see him grab something at his waist. A gun. Before I get the chance to move, he fires right in front of my vest. I know he knows it won't kill me, but it'll certainly leave a big bruise. Not enough to cause internal damage though.

I know Four is freaking out. He sprints over here and punches the guy in the face, knocking him from underneath me, and handcuffs him.

"Uriah!" Four calls. "Get over here and take this bastard to a car."

He then turns to me. "Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" Four asks me hurriedly.

I shake my head and begin to get up, wincing.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law," Uri mirandizes him and continues on his way.

"You're sure?" Four asks. "Do you need me to carry you? I can, you know."

"Four," I say, "I'm fine."

Four leads me outside to the other side of the building where there is nobody else.

"Show me," he says.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No," I say.

"Tris. I'm not letting you leave until you let me see it. I'll tell you whether or not I'm sending you to a hospital."

I sigh, taking off my vest and brown jacket, then lift my soft baby blue shirt up to my abs—which I actually have. Yes, girls can have them too.

The bruise is a purple/reddish color. Four brushes three fingers over it, eyebrows creased.

"I don't think you need to go to the hospital, but I do think you need to go home and ice it."

"No," I say immediately as I pull my shirt down. "We've got to interrogate the perp."

"Tris, that's not a good idea. Honestly."

"Four, I don't give a fuck. Honestly." I pull my jacket on and carry my vest, making my way back to the van.

He shakes his head. "You confuse me."

"How so?"

"You… just do, alright?"

I eyeball him suspiciously. "Okay."

As we ride back to the station, everyone is silent.

When we arrive inside, everybody starts clapping, mainly directed toward me. Normally I'd take a dramatic bow, but I can't, considering my injured side. So I just wave and go into the interrogation room, where Four and I get the man's statement.

Four tells me he'll meet me there in a minute and that I can go ahead and go in.

I get out my notepad and pen then sit down in one of the two seats across from him.

"State your name."

"Benjamin Bryce Burkley."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Did you or did you not kidnap Ashley Madison?"

"I do not have to answer any questions until my attorney arrives," he states.

"Good job. You know your rights."

Four comes in with a bag of ice, setting it in front of me.

"No," I immediately say. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He sets the bag on the table in front of me. "Use it."

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Four sighs.

"Because I know when to do something someone tells me and when not to. And now I know I don't need that bag."

"Just use the fucking ice for Christ's sake!" he shouts.

I roll my eyes and grab the bag. I act like I am putting it on, then I unzip it and dump it down his shirt. He almost screams.

"What the hell, Tris?" he shouts.

"I told you I didn't need it, so gave it back to you." I shrug.

Meanwhile, Benjamin seems to be having a good time by laughing at my reactions from Four.

Four leaves to go get a new shirt and dry off, presumably.

"Something funny?" I ask him with a straight face.

"Are you two dating?"

"In-office relationships are restricted," I say. I pause. "Not that I'd go out with him anyway."

He huffs. "Well, you are a terrible liar."

"Check the rulebook. My friends have to secretly date because it's not allowed."

"The second part. You'd totally go out with him. I know how girls work. I'm a master at love."

"Says the man who tied a woman to a chair and tried to force her to love him," I say with a sweet, fake smile.

"Shut up. You don't know what she did," he growls.

"I suppose we'll find out in a minute, won't we?"

Four comes back inside with Burkley's attorney and his loyal, old, orange sweatshirt on.

"Have you said anything?" the attorney asks his client.

Benjamin shakes his head. "No."

"Good, good. Now let's get down to business."

* * *

"That guy was fuckin' nutballs, man," Four says as we walk out after a long day, "thinking he had a right to do that shit. You can't just force your feelings upon someone because they don't love you. You don't… You just can't do that. You can't kidnap someone and then make them fall in love with you."

"Four," I deadpan, "haven't you ever seen _Beauty and the Beast_?" I laugh.

He raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

I pause and take the information in. Then I scoff. "What do mean 'what's that'? Everybody's seen that movie!" I exclaim.

"Not me." He shrugs.

"Okay. You're coming over to watch it later. My address is 486 Elm Street, Apartment 4. Be there at six, alright?"

One is his eyebrows rise. "What if I have plans tonight?"

"What—with the friends you don't have?" I chuckle.

"Good point. I'll be there," he says. "I can't believe I'm watching a movie with a cliché love story in it with a girl." He laughs. "What has my life come to?"

"Your life has come to you finally realizing you love me, so that's why you're coming over. That's _so _why."

"Um, no. I just get bored sometimes. All I do is watch TV and read usually."

"You know how to read?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, actually. I'll have you know that when I was in high school, I was in Power of the Pen."

"What the hell is Power of the Pen?" I ask.

"It's this writing competition where you travel and go against other schools and judges pick the kid who wrote the best piece," he says.

"Really?" I ask. "Hm. That's actually kind of cool," I admit. "I thought your IQ was so low it dropped below the scale, but I guess not."

"You're so mean sometimes." He sticks out his lower lip, like a child pleading or pouting because they want something.

"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter."

"Geez, Tris, who lit the fuse in your tampon?" he asks with a smirk.

"The guy who shot me today." I chuckle.

"I see your point, but your still full of shit." He smiles. "I'm only joking though. That can get a little exhausting, to be honest."

We are about to part ways since our houses are in two different directions.

"You don't say?" I tell him sarcastically.

"Hey, just make sure you ice it, alright?" he asks with concern which is very, very, rare. Which seems to actually be coming up more and more these days, now that I mention it.

"Alright, alright, I will."

"Promise?"

"Why are you so worried, Four?—God."

"Because you have to be okay. I mean, you figure out all of the cases, but we both get credit for it. We're partners." He smugly smiles.

"Wow. So that's the reason we're friends. You only love me for my brain!" I shout dramatically.

He laughs. "Guys rarely love a girl for her strength and intelligence, so you should be honored."

"I guess so," I say, smiling. "I'll see you in a little bit." I turn around and start walking in the direction of my house.

Then I realize: I called him my friend. I mentally facepalm. Why the hell would I call him my friend? We're partners. Yeah. Partners. Four doesn't make friends, nor does he want any.

Yet, when I mentioned us being friends, he didn't exactly reject it. Plus, partners don't hang out outside of work… so I guess we really are friends. And we're watching a movie at my house.

Oh no. What if I gave him the wrong idea? What if he thinks I like him? What if he tries to make a move since he thinks I like him? What if, what if, what if…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The "Weeks Before" thing is not about them falling in love or going on a date. Any other guesses? Good luck ;)_

* * *

**-(still) 12 Weeks Before-**

* * *

When I get home at 5:30, I put on sweatpants and a sports bra. I walk down the hallway of my small apartment to the kitchen to get some ice, unfortunately. As much as I hate admitting it, my abdomen hurts like a bitch, and I know if I don't ice it it'll hurt even more. After I put the ice in the ziploc bag, I walk over to the couch and lie with it on my stomach.

"Oh, cold, cold, cold, cold!" I wince. It doesn't help much since it's November, too, and I have the shittiest heat ventilation system in my apartment.

I finally cave in and set it on my stomach, ignoring the frigidness.

Since I have nothing to do until Four gets here, I hastily get up, grunting and grab the remote to find the movie on Netflix.

I start sloppily braiding my long hair over the shoulder.

Just as I finish, I hear a knock on the door. Since I don't feel like getting up, I shout, "Come in!"

"Tris," Four says, "is that ice I see on your stomach?"

"What? No…" I lazily lift up the bag of ice. "This old thing? I was just, you know…." I try come up with an excuse as to why I'm actually doing what he says for once. "Fine. Whatever. Sorry for being in pain." I laugh.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I see you've dressed up for the occasion," he says as he walks toward the couch.

"I got shot!" I say as an excuse.

"You can't use that as an excuse every time you don't feel like doing something." He chuckles.

"Can too." I cross my arms like a three-year-old.

He lifts my legs and sits beneath them, so my legs are on his lap.

"So. This movie I just have to see?"

"Well, it's called _Beauty &amp; the Beast_, for starters."

I click on it before he can see the cover image.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell is this?" he asks. "Disney?"

* * *

About an hour later, towards the end of the movie,

He throws his head back and groans. "Tris. I can't believe you made me watch some stupid—"

"Watch your mouth. This movie is a classic. I'm not typically one to watch things like this, but this is a special circumstance."

"How so?"

I smile. "My brother and I would watch a Disney movie every single weekend, and it all started with this one."

"Sounds like you two were really close," he says solemnly with a sad smile.

I nod my head. "Yeah. We were. Even though he was a really big geek." I laugh and look at the TV so he can't see the tears in my eyes.

"Tris?" he asks softly. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What?" I ask, oblivious. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Tell your best friend what's wrong."

"Christina's working, and so is Uriah." I smirk.

"Ouch," he says, despite the smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I took it too far. I don't want to push you into saying something you regret."

"No, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"According to other people, it's always my fault when something goes wrong." He chuckles.

"How do you mean?" I question.

He shrugs. "I guess I'm just used to letting people down."

I raise one eyebrow. "Buddy, join the club. Parents? Grandparents? Both?"

"Parents. I don't have grandparents," he says.

"Me either. I practically don't have parents either. So I guess I'm family-less." I dryly chuckle.

"Same here. Haven't seen my mom since I was four and my dad is an asshole. So yeah, I guess I will join the club." He smiles.

I mirror. Quickly, I get up, ignoring the stab of pain in stomach. I run to the kitchen and open the fridge to grab two beers. Walking from the kitchen, at a distance away, I toss the beer at him. He catches with ease and swiftly pops the cap, as do I.

I plop down next to him and raise my beer up. "To The Defective Kids Club."

"To The Defective Kids Club," he copies, then we clink the neck of our beers.

Once we take a sip, we smile at each other.

"Maybe this defective kids club isn't so bad," I say.

"Maybe it isn't." He smirks.

"Oh my god, you've heard 'Numb' by—" I begin.

"Linkin Park? Of course. That's my theme song to life." Four chuckles.

"I have the sudden urge to play it now." I smile. I hook up my phone to my Bluetooth loudspeaker in the living room and turn it up. I know for a fact there are no old people or little kids that'd be asleep, so I don't feel guilty whatsoever.

As the chorus comes along, we both are screaming, "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you. And I know I may end up failing too, but I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you."

When the song finishes, we're still on an adrenaline rush, but we soon calm, just staring at each other, smiling like idiots.

Finally I ask, "What?" Still, I find myself smiling.

"It's just… you, and… I don't know." He chuckles. "I don't fucking know. But there's something about you that makes me want to—"

"Puke?" I suggest.

He shakes his head and smiles, still not breaking eye contact. "Be a better person."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Fairly."

After a moment of silence and staring at a very interesting black TV screen, I ask as I turn towards him, "Four?"

"Hm?" His head also turns to see me.

"Can I ask you something important?"

"Anything," he states.

"Do you like muffins?"

He laughs. "Yeah. Why?"

I shrug. "Kind of just wondering. What kind?"

"Blueberry," he says. "Definitely blueberry."

"From where?"

"Why the sudden curiosity in my muffin likings?" He chuckles.

I shrug.

"Christina's," he finally answers.

I shake my head. "Um, you should probably go. I'm getting tired."

He snaps out of his daze. "Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll just, uhm, get going," he says with a crease in his forehead. He slides on his tennis shoes and orange sweatshirt.

"Bye, Four."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he walks out the door, closing it behind him.

I take a deep breath and slide my back against the door so I'm leaning against it and sitting on the ground.

Muffins. I can't believe he likes the same muffins as me. I mean, sure, a lot of people like them, but it happens that Four likes those exact ones. And I happened to mention muffins are a deal-breaker.

Just then, I am met with movements reverberating down my back. Someone is knocking on the door.

I stand up and open it to see Four again.

"Did you forget something?" I ask.

He nods. His arms wrap around my small frame and squeeze me tightly.

"Tris?" he asks.

"Mhm?" I ask as I close my eyes, somewhat enjoying this moment.

"Thank you. For this. I just hope you don't leave like everybody else does."

"Four, just come in."

"Do you ever just get the feeling you can never do anything right?" he asks with his face in his hands.

"All of the time."

"I just feel like I'm never good enough for anything, or anyone, or…." He sighs.

"You're good enough for me." I smile.

"Sometimes I feel bad for lying to you about who I really am."

"I feel like I know you but you obviously don't let off as much as you should," I say.

"You don't know me at all." Four slowly shakes his head.

"I want to get to know you as a friend. Not a pity friend to feel bad for you, or whatever. I'm here to listen because I want to be an actual friend," I admit. "I can be that one person you can fully confide in, but only if you let me."

"Tris, I hope you know that might take awhile. Nobody knows my past or my present thoughts in my head. No one."

"Well I can try, right?" I smile.

"But you'd epically fail." He chuckles.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," he says.

"Well I guess I'll just have to get up and keep going, huh?"

* * *

**-11 Weeks Before-**

* * *

As I walk to work, I notice orange construction cones lining the road.

Then the trees. All of them are gone. Including the one I planted.

I start sprinting up to them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell.

"We're making sidewalks. Trees have to die, hon."

"Did you not see one with two ribbons that are black and yellow?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. So?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they were put there in remembrance of someone?"

"Yeah, I'm very sorry," he says, not actually caring. "We already had a guy out telling us not to chop that one down, but it was too late. Sorry," he says flatly.

I turn around an walk into the station, trying to find Uriah. He's the only one that knows.

Running, I go over to his desk, and when he sees me, his expression turns sorrowful.

"Tris," he says as he gathers me into a hug. "I tried to stop them from cutting yours down, but he said it was too late."

Tears are strolling down my eyes. I've never been a loud crier. Just subtle with them inconspicuously rolling down my face, as they are now.

"They chopped down his tree, Uri," I mumble.

"I know. I know they did." He pulls back and sets his hands on my shoulders. "Maybe we can get another one, okay?"

I nod. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just got… a little too emotional. It's just a tree."

Uriah shakes his head. "No, Tris, it's not _just a tree_. You have every right to be upset, alright?"'

I nod. "Okay. Okay, I'm fine."

"I thought we didn't lie to each other, Prior."

"I'm not fine. Happy?"

He smiles and nods. "Thanks."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay. I'm going to go get to work." I turn around and begin to walk away. "And Uriah?" I ask.

He turns his head and looks at me expectantly.

"Thank you." I walk away towards my desk.

"Tris, is everything alright?" Four asks, concerned. "I saw you crying and hugging Uriah."

"They cut down the tree I planted in memory of my brother with the yellow and black ribbons." I'm somewhat surprised I told him so easily. Typically I don't talk about it. Actually, Uriah and Christina are the only ones who know what happened with Caleb. They know he died, but they don't know it was because of me. I have no clue why I'd tell him such a thing I'm so sensitive to. So technically the only people who I've told about his death are Four, Uriah, and Christina.

"Oh, Tris, I'm so sorry," he says, then for a moment, he pauses. "I'm not good at this whole comfort thing, just so you know. I'm also sorry for that."

I chuckle, despite my mood. "It's okay. I'm not either."

"There was a black ribbon on it?" he asks.

I nod. "Black ribbon means mourning and yellow means you support military and police. People who risk themselves on order to save others," I say somberly.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

Then ever so softly he asks, "Did your brother die at your old station? Is that why you transferred?"

Slowly, I back away. "Who told you?"

He stands up from his office chair. "Nobody had to tell me, Tris."

I start to turn around and walk away. I don't know where I'm going, but I need to get out of here. Somewhere. _Anywhere._ So I go out back and sit in the alley with my back up against the wall.

Probably after twenty-some minutes later, I hear the large metal door creak open, but I don't look over. I don't have the energy to.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed that so far," Four says.

I finally look at him. He has his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something.

"I got you something." He tries to smile.

In his hand, he holds a yellow paper bag with the words written on it, "For: The Defective Kids Club. From: Christina's Café."

I smile. "Is this what I think it is?" I grab the bag from his hand and look inside. I take the blueberry muffin out and smile at him. "Thank you."

He takes out his own bag and gets his muffin, raising it. "To The Defective Kids Club?"

I raise my muffin to his. "To The Defective Kids Club."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-10 Weeks Before-**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to buy a fucking Christmas present for Four. I mean sure, we're, like, semi-friends, but it doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole. He should be getting a fuc—"

"Tris, you realize there are children in here, right?"

"I don't care! Hey, kids, Santa's not real!" I yell. No one even turns my way, as if I were a ghost. "See? This is a mall. Nobody gives two shits about two young girls unless you're an overly horny guy, Shauna."

She shrugs. "That actually surprisingly accurate."

Shauna and I are out shopping for our little group of friends and buying for one person of the office that is participating in Secret Santa. Shauna has Uriah, and I sadly have Four.

"Oh my god, Shauna!" I exclaim. "There's a Dick's Sporting Goods in here, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I should get him a gift card for that place!" I start laughing hysterically.

"Why, does he like working out and stuff?"

"No, Shauna, he's a dick!"

She starts laughing with me. "Let's go, she says."

"Actually, can we stop somewhere that has movies?" I ask as I bite my lip.

"Sure, why?"

"So I can buy a movie," I say blatantly.

"For Four?"

I nod.

"What movie?"

"_Beauty &amp; the Beast_," I say.

She laughs. "Does he actually like that movie?"

"Well…" I scratch the back of my neck. "Like, two weeks ago, I think, I invited him over to my apartment because he'd never seen the movie. I'm pretty sure he ended up secretly loving it." I chuckle.

"So… it was sort of like an at-home movie date?"

"What?" I ask as we walk into some movie store. We walk to the "B"s for the title and start searching. "No. I just really like that movie and felt the need to share it with him." I shrug.

"Bullshit, Tris," Shauna says brazenly.

"Shauna. There's nothing going on between us," I say, waving my hand.

"That's what they all say," she mumbles. "Including me. You know, when Zeke and I met, we hated each other. Now look at where we are. Five months. And if you like him, who gives a damn about in-office relationships?"

"I don't give a damn about that rule because fully support you and Zeke, but I do not like Four, so I have no one to break that rule with." I shrug. "Ah hah!" I find the case and lift it up. I walk over to the cash register to purchase the disc.

Shauna and I are soon walking into the entrance of Dick's. Ahem, excuse me, I mean the _sporting good store_. I get him his gift card and we quickly scurry out, feeling uncomfortable from all of the looks we're receiving from men.

"Are you good on everyone? I've got everybody, I'm pretty sure," I say.

She nods. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Everybody gathers around at the station at 4:40 on Christmas Eve for the Secret Santa gift exchange.

First up is Four. He hastily rips the wrapping paper open and the gift card falls out to reveal the movie. He starts laughing, something he doesn't do often—ever—around others. "That's clever, Tris. The Dick's gift card, because you think I'm a dick. Very, very clever indeed."

"How do you know it was her?" Max asks curiously.

"Because she got me this movie," he says. He grabs the movie and holds it up. "We watched this movie together two weeks ago since she was upset I'd never seen it."

Everybody looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

I shrug. "Your turn, Zeke," I say.

Soon, I am the only one left. I unwrap the paper and lift the lid of the box. My eyes go wide as they dart to Four.

"Christina never sells me a half dozen muffins! How did you get her to?"

He shrugs. "I have my ways."

Everybody gets up, not caring about our conversation, and leaves. Four and I get off the ground and walk toward our desks.

Setting my muffins down carefully, I walk over and hug him. "Thank you. Best Christmas present ever."

We pull apart. I grab my brown jacket and Four grabs his orange since we're about to walk home.

"Four, Tris, in my office for just one second please," Max beckons.

Four and I look at each other oddly, not sure what Max needs us for.

We walk into his office and sit in the two chairs before us.

"So." Max crosses his arms. "Do you two have something you want to tell me?"

We look at him with confusion written on our faces.

"Are you two in a relationship?" he asks.

I stare at Max, then Four and I look at each other, then at Max again. Then, at the same exact time, we bust out laughing so hard I get tears in my eyes.

"Me," I breath, "and—and him!" I exclaim. "Max, you are a funny guy."

"Hey!" Four exclaims with a smile. "What's so bad about me?"

"You want it alphabetically?"

At this, even Max laughs. "Alright, alright, you two are free to go. Merry Christmas."

Four walks out, while I stay and say, "I'm Jewish!"

"Happy Hanukkah?" he asks.

"Haha, no, I'm not Jewish. Everybody forgets about the Jews, so I feel the need to remind them they exist too," I say. "Happy holidays, sir." I wink and walk out of his office. I go to my desk and grab my glorious gift, then walk outside, only to see an orange shirted boy waiting for me in the doorway, leaning against it, widely grinning.

I stop in front of him to see what he's smiling about.

He nods up, telling me to look where he is.

Mistletoe.

I smirk at him, raising my eyebrows.

He melodramatically puckers his lips.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Lingering there for a minute, I whisper in his ear, "You're a still a dick."

"You know, you really could have just told me you thought I was a jerk instead of getting me that gift card," Four says.

I laugh. "I have."

"He smiles. Oh, yeah. You have mentioned that."

"Yeah," I say, "maybe once or twice."

We step onto the new sidewalk.

"You have to work on Christmas tomorrow?" Four asks.

I nod. "I volunteered to do it for Zach so he could spend Christmas with his wife and kids."

"Me too. I did it for Connor so he could be with his family."

"Really?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I have no one to spend Christmas with."

"Well it looks like we're stuck with each other," I say.

"Unfortunately enough," he mumbles.

"Hey! In what ways am I so dreadful?"

"You want that alphabetically?" he teases.

"That's my line!" I exclaim. "You can't even think of your own insults." I shake my head. "That's sad."

"Can I borrow your face? My ass is going on holiday." He smirks.

"Is that a little foundation I see on your face?" I ask as I squint. "Maybe you should eat some makeup so you're pretty on the inside, too."

"Did you just call me good looking?" he asks.

I don't blush, but I shrug. "I'm not going to deny that you are an attractive man."

I can see he is smugly smirking, even though I'm not looking at him.

"Ah, I see the screw-up fairy has visited you again," he says.

"You're so fat not even god can lift your spirits."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who just called me hot," he says as we stop in our tracks. This is when I go right and he goes left.

Rolling my eyes, I turn around and start walking away.

"It's okay, Tris, I think you're hot too!" he yells.

I rip my phone out of my back pocket and text him one word:

_Dick._

Today is Christmas. Definitely one of the most depressing days since Caleb…

It's an extremely slow day today at 99—Precinct 99, the station. Even at precinct 79, my old station, we got more action than this, and it was literally the slowest day of the year.

Four, me, Max, and Al are the only ones here, and we're bored out of our minds. Well, I actually am not sure about Max since he's in his office, and Al is in Max's office.

Four and I are throwing the football, me about ten yards away from him. Where Four got the football? I have no clue. I honestly don't know why we are; we both hate football. Well, again, I have a slight fascination with the Ohio State-Michigan rivalry, but that's it.

"So, Tris. Why aren't you spending the holidays with your parents? I know they're alive, you said they just don't talk to you."

I sigh. "After Caleb died, we grew apart." I throw the football.

He shakes his head and catches it. "There's more to it," he says. "I know there is."

I don't say anything for a while, because I'm still contemplating on telling him the truth.

About ten minutes later, I finally say, "They blame me for his death."

He catches the ball with an incredulous look on his face.

He walks towards me. "You couldn't have possibly killed him intentionally."

I shake my head. "No. I didn't. But they think I'm selfish because—" I cut myself off. "It's not important."

"I'm not stupid," he says. "Obviously it's important."

I sigh. "It's a story for another time."

He nods. "I get that." He walks back to where he was standing before. "Just know you can talk to me any time."

I nod.

"Seriously. Whenever."

I chuckle. "I know."

* * *

Four and I are walking home together, something I find us doing a lot nowadays.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I ask.

He is about to retort, but my phone rings. I check the caller ID, but it's an unknown number.

Hesitantly, I press the green button and hold the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Beatrice," she breathes.

Throwing a hand over my mouth, I stop in my tracks, causing Four to stop too, and he gives me a questioning look.

I croak out, "Mom?"

I look at Four with wide eyes and he returns the expression. "Your mom?" he whispers.

"Yes, honey, it's your mom. I—"

"Why are you calling me? You don't talk to me since—since Caleb, and now all the sudden you call me on Christmas? Why?"

All I hear is a crackling line. Then, "I tried to get your father to allow me to call you and have you over, but he refused. I don't know if you still hate me—"

"Hate you?" I ask. "Mom, I could never hate you."

"But Andrew told me you hated me," she says softly.

"I haven't spoken to him since he told me you hated me," I say quietly. "He turned us on each other because he blames me for Caleb's death. He wanted an excuse not to see me."

"Oh, Tris. There's so many things I must explain," my mother says. "I'm at a friends house. His name is Max Darren—"

"Max Darren?" I ask.

"Yes, why?"

"He's my captain at the station. After Caleb, I switched station to the one downtown and moved."

"Oh, good, so you know him," she says, relieved. "Could you please come over?"

"Of course, Mom. What's the address?"

"843 West Main Street."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Beatrice?" she asks just before I'm about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." I pull the phone back from my ear and press the red button, hanging up.

"Four, what's the fastest way to 843 West Main Street?"

* * *

_I see you guys still can't figure out the weeks before thing... It has to do with Four and Tris, and it's not the anniversary of anything. Tris does not get promoted. Tobias does not tell her all of his secrets, and Tris does not tell Tobias her secrets. It's not # weeks before they fall in love or go on a date. It's somewhat bad, but most of you will be happy about it. Hope that helps._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_You guy must think very lowly of me, because a lot of you think one of them dies. You're wrong. They both die._

_JK. I would seriously never do that. One of you guys actually guessed correctly, I'm just not going to say who. She doesn't get preggers, either. That'd ruin the story. Anyway, NO ONE DIES._

* * *

**-(still) 10 Weeks Before-**

* * *

I start running in the direction of West Main Street. I make one turn, and I'm on it.

One might be wondering how I'm running with a box of muffins, but I'm not. I gave them to Four, hoping he wouldn't eat them, and I'm going to pick them up afterwards.

839.. 841… 843! I run up the driveway, then bang on the door. Max opens it.

"Hi, Tris."

"Captain." I nod.

"You don't have to call me that here. I'm just Max." He chuckles.

"Hi, Max." I smile.

"Come in, come in." He opens the door wider so I can step in.

I see my mother pacing the living room, blonde hair swaying, and her usual pale green eyes are now a bright celery green. Once she spots me, she stops pacing. Tears grow in her eyes, and she hesitantly steps toward me. I see in my peripheral vision Max leaves the room.

"Beatrice," she whispers. I step closer and hug her. "I can't believe it's been six months. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never should've believed him. I don't know why I did."

"I could say the same thing, Mom," I whisper.

"Max told me he's been watching over you since he knew I had a daughter," she says as we pull back. She leads me to the couch to sit. "We stopped speaking after Andrew and I married since we led separate lives. I just hoped he would still be living here after 24 years." She laughs. "Turned out he is."

"Yeah, I never realized you and Max were friends. He never said anything to me about you."

"Yeah… We kind of had a big falling out just before I married your father," she says sorrowfully. "But that's a story for another time."

"Mom, why are you here? At Max's?"

She takes a deep breath. "Your father… I asked him if I could call you to come over today since it's Christmas. He told me no, that you still hated me. I grabbed the phone anyway, not believing that you still did, and… and he slapped me. Then he screamed that it was your fault Caleb was gone. That—that he wished you'd never been born. But, Tris, Tris," she rushes soon after the words escape from her mouth, "I love you, and I would never trade you for anything. What Caleb did… He did it to protect you, because he loved you. He made that decision, not you. It only proved that I raised him to be the selfless, but strong man he was. I would never trade anything for the way it is now, because I love you, Beatrice."

"It's okay," I whisper, "because I almost always I wish I'd never been born too."

Running out of the house, I ignore her constant shouts for me to come back.

Once I am on East Main Street, I wipe my tears. Four said his address was 464 East Main Street. Once I find it, I knock on the door.

"What happened?" he immediately asks.

"Nothing. Can I just have my muffins?" I sniffle.

"Tris, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"I said_ nothing_. Now, if you'd be so kind as to give me them, that'd be great."

He opens the door wider, motioning for me to come in.

"I don't want to come in. I just want my muffins, Four," I say exasperatedly.

"I know that. But technically they're mine since I bought them… so, yeah. You're coming in."

Rolling my eyes, I step inside, searching all around.

"Let me show you the liv—"

I cut him off by running into where I think the kitchen is, but he's faster, so he beats me there, then blocks off the brown box that contains my muffins.

"You should know that I will beat you at any given circumstance when it comes to running," he says smugly.

"Whatever." I cross my arms and lean against the counter.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." He chuckles.

"Good thing I have no life."

"Then I guess you'll be up all night." He winks.

I scoff. "Oh my god."

He puts a hand to his chest and smiles while his mouth is agape. "Tris! I only mean that you and I'll be talking all night!"

"Nuh uh. Nope, that is _so _not what you meant."

He sighs. "Whatever you say, babe."

"No," I say without delay. "You do not get to call me that. I do not belong to you."

He raises his hands innocently. "Sorry." He checks his wrist, as if there were a watch there. Which there's not. "Well, it's getting kind of late. I'm going to go take a shower. Let me know if you want to join." He winks and walks out, taking the muffins with him.

"You're such an asshole!" I yell.

"I know!" he yells back.

Once I hear the water turn on, I quietly tiptoe upstairs. I try to open his bedroom door, but it's locked. I undo my ponytail and take out a bobby pin so my hair falls down. With the bobby pin, I nudge it inside the lock hole and jimmy it around a little.

I hear a _click_ and open the door. Luckily, the muffins are lying on his bed. His house is actually surprisingly clean for a single, young man.

I take the muffins and run downstairs. Then I get an evil idea.

Setting the muffins down by the front door, I go to the kitchen and find the canned whipped cream. I run upstairs with it, and in the main hallway I write in big, white letters: "DICK." It's a good thing he has wood flooring.

Hearing the water turn off, I know I have to leave. Now. I run down the stairs and quickly grab the box, slamming the door behind me as I leave.

* * *

Finally, I am alone with my thoughts. Well, and my muffins. I came to the local park and found my tree. When I'm upset, or stressed, or just kind of need to get away, I come here. I frequently find myself at this location at my lunch hour when I think about a case, analyzing, picking at details. I figured out some of my most important cases at this tree. Sometimes I come here just to get away from Four, to be honest. I just can't concentrate with his constant teasing and sexual advances. And no, what he does is not sexual harassment. I'd kick his ass if that was what he was doing. But I do it back, so it's just as fair. I like the guy; I do. Sometimes. _Sometimes _is a key word. Sometimes he's a giant asshole, or sometimes he's a giant softy. There's no in between of our consanguinity. My mind can get in such larrikin and disarray when he is around. Frequently I can't stay on one topic in my head when he's any. I find myself thinking intensely at work, then when he comes with five five feet of me, my mind goes blank. Whenever he stares at me when I'm trying to break a clue, I lose everything I'm thinking of, even though I don't stare back. He studies me like I'm a case he just can't break.

Maybe that's all I am to him. A confusing case to break. Maybe I'm just something he wants to break. To push me until I break. To tease me until I break. Maybe I'm something he'll stop caring about once he knows all of my secrets.

Who says he cares about me now, though?

Maybe the only thing in it for him is knowledge on my background so he can share it.

I obviously have some trust issues. A lot of people burned me in high school—bad. Many people have betrayed me, which was why I was hesitant on moving here in the first place.

After Caleb died, I completely shut out the only friend I had, Robert. Well, and Susan, his sister. I should try and contact him and Susan to see how they're doing at Precinct 79.

I honestly have no clue why I'm thinking about Four and Susan and Robert. I should be thinking about Mom. I mean, hello, she completely drops out of my life for six months then pops right back up. Sure, it's not her fault, but we're never going to be the same as we were before Caleb. Caleb, in a way, bonded us all. I remember when he and I were seniors in high school, and Mom, Dad, and I got into a fight about me going on a date with an asshole named Peter—which is a story for another time. Turns out they were right, but that's not the point. The entire time I was dating him, my parents were angry with me. Caleb was constantly trying to bring us together, and trying to convince my parents I was old enough to have good judgement. Boy was I wrong. Soon after, Peter broke my heart, and instead of my parents saying "I told you so," they just comforted me, as did Caleb. My mom and I had a confessional, of sorts, while spooning ice cream out of the carton on my bed all day. The next day Caleb and I watched horror movies during the night time. Then when we finally decided to go to bed, we decided to put on _Beauty &amp; The Beast_ to forget about all of the horrifying things we'd seen. Somehow we ended up watching Disney movies every weekend after that. We set aside every Saturday night to watch one Disney movie, no matter what. We didn't miss a single weekend, even when we became adults. Every now and then I still watch a Disney movie in memory of him.

The thing that surprises me most though is the fact that my mother made no effort to contact me after Caleb. Yes, my father did tell her I hated her, but she still could have called, or texted, or _something_. She should know me well enough that I could never hate her. And for what reason? I had not a single reason to hate her. I understood why he told me she hated me, because telling me I was the cause for his death was believable. Because I was the cause of his death. If I were never born, he wouldn't have had to've taken that bullet for me. Because if I just paid more attention, he wouldn't have needed to dive in front of me for that bullet. The bullet—it was aimed high, so it hit him in the skull. He died on impact.

For so, so long I was in denial. So very long.

We were closer than most siblings, obviously. We took one night a week to watch a move together, we watched every Arsenal game together, and just naturally rarely argued. We just got along so well, it was almost weird.

When I said I wished I'd never been, I kind of wish that. I could never commit suicide or anything that relates to it. I would be throwing everything Caleb gave up for me to live. If I died, his sacrifice would be a total waste. He would never want me to do that. Never. When I make important decisions, I think of what he would do. Caleb, he was a wise man, he was. When I was living in my misery at Precinct 79, I thought about what he'd want me to do. He'd want me to move on and start something new.

So I did.

I requested a station transfer, and got moved to 99. I found a good, central apartment, friends, Christina's blueberry muffins, and most important of all, a new life.

This does not mean that I forgot about Caleb when I moved here. It means that I moved on. That I don't dwell on the bad things. That I'm not an emotionless machine.

If anything, it proves my strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I promise the isn't a Tris/Uriah fic! I thought I'd let you know that for later on in the chapter. They're just really close friends, I swear! If you've read any of my other stories you'd know that Fourtris is my OTP. NOTHING ELSE. And __I promise you I'm not some review whore that wants to be praised for my story, I honestly just want to know you guys' thoughts. I don't update when I reach a certain amount of reviews or follows or favorites, or whatever. I could receive 20 reviews or 5 reviews and I'd still be updating the next day on the "schedule." Yes, I have goal for a chapter, but if I don't reach it, then oh well. I'll still be updating._

* * *

**-9 Weeks Before-**

* * *

_As I fire at the men, I stand back to back with Caleb as he fires with me. I am stuck one on guy, and no matter where I aim, he blocks it. I should have taken down this man from the first shot. He misses every time, peccable aim. Caleb must have taken down the other woman, so he's decided to help me. The man fires his last bullet—I know it's his last one. I counted. _

_"Bea!" Caleb shouts. He pushes me to the ground._

_Caleb slumps to the ground. It's all his lifeless body can do._

_"No," I say. "No!" I crawl over to Caleb, my limbs weak. "Caleb!" I cradle his face in my hands. The bullet hit the back of his head._

_"No," I cry. The tears drip off of my eyelids, sliding down my cheek. "Caleb, wake up!"_

_"Beatrice," someone softly says from behind me. Robert. "We need to call an ambulance." _

_"He's gone," I mumble. "He took a bullet to the head for me. He sacrificed himself so I could live," I sob._

_"Beatrice," Robert says. "Come here." He motions for me to come over with wide arms._

_I run out of the warehouse with my hand covering my mouth, rain coating me. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. So I run. I just run. I find a nice local park with a giant oak tree to sit under, putting my sweatshirt hood up._

_"Hey," a voice says, startling me. "Are you okay?" He is wearing a black hood, since it's considerably cold for late July. I can't see his face. _

_"Not really."_

_He sits down beside me with his elbows on his knees. "What's wrong?" _

_"Why do you care? I don't even know you."_

_"Would you like me to tell you my name?"_

_I look at him, and I still can't see his face. _

_We must look pretty strange sitting here. Two hooded people in black sweatshirts in the rain._

_I shrug. "Sure."_

_"Tobias Eaton," he says. "Does that make you feel any better?"_

_"Not really, but thanks. I'm Beatrice Prior."_

_"Beatrice," he repeats, "why are you crying?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"You should talk to _someone._" _

_I sigh. "I know I should."_

_"So talk to me."_

_"But I don't know you, Tobias."_

_"That's what makes it good. You don't know me, and I don't know you, so we can hardly judge each other."_

_I sigh once again. "My brother. He just… I'm a detective. I was in a drug bust ambush with him. He and I were shooting back to back. Some asshole shot towards me, and… and my brother jumped in front of me. He saved me. He died for me." _

_"Beatrice, I'm so sorry."_

_"Me too, Tobias. Me too."_

* * *

_I'm surrounded by white. The only thing I see—white. _

_"Bumble Bea." When he says my nickname, his voice echoes into the nothingness._

_I look down at myself. I am dressed in a white shirt, white capris, barefoot, and my hair down and loose. Then I look around, seeing if I can spot anything else. Nothing._

_"Bumble Bea," he repeats, "why did you let this happen to me? Why?"_

_I look to see where the voice originated. I swing left and listen._

_"I can't believe you'd let this happen to me!" It came from my right this time. I swing around. Nothing._

_Behind me it comes, next in front, next… everywhere._

_"Caleb!" I shout while the tears run down my face. "I didn't mean to!" I sink to my knees with my feet tucked underneath me, so they are propping my backside up. _

_"You killed me! How could you kill your own brother?" he shouts, echoes making the words ten times more painful. "It was all your fault! I hate you! It should have been you!" All different voices at different intervals are shouting these cruel words at me. I feel like a schizophrenic psycho. Paranoid that my brother would hate me in heaven—if there is one, which I believe there is. Paranoid that even if he did survive that attack somehow that he'd still hate me. _

_Scrunching my hands into my hair, I scream. The voices continue coming. _

_I stand up and yell, "Stop!" _

_Then one singular voice says calmly, "Maybe we'd all be better off if you were never born."_

I wake up in a cold sweat with wet cheeks, presumably from crying.

"Tris! Tris, open the door right now or I'm breaking it down!" a masculine voice shouts. I quickly spring up out of bed, throwing on a pair of pajama pants along with my tank top. My hair is still in a ponytail from last night, so I leave it.

Opening the door, I am confronted with the face of Uriah. "Tris, are you okay?" He hugs me. "I heard you screaming, and I thought maybe someone was in there."

I pull back and shake my head. I open the door wider so he can come inside. He sits on the couch, and I sit next to him.

"Had a dream about Caleb," I whisper. Uriah is one of the two people I can actually talk to about my brother. The other is Christina... And as much as I hate admitting it, sometimes Tobias.

"What happened?" he asks softly.

I close my eyes and throw my head back. "The first part was totally normal. You know, the memory of him dying, the tree, Tobias. All of that actually happened, and I often get that memory when I sleep. The next part though was totally different. Usually I have the same recurring nightmares or memories about him, but this was… horrific. It was terrifying. I mean, that's how it usually is, but this was… it's never been this bad. I've never woken up to wet cheeks before, or screamed in my sleep, that I know of.

"It was Caleb screaming at me that he hated me, and that it was my fault he died… that it'd be easier and more beneficial to others that I'd never been born. I think I dreamed that part because of, you know, what happened last week with my mother and father."

Silence. "Tris," Uriah says, "it's not your fault that Caleb died. He made his own decision to protect you."

"I know that, Uriah!" I exclaim. "I've heard it a thousand times from _everybody_, but it doesn't change the fact that he died for _me_!"

He doesn't say anything.

"God, Uriah, I'm sorry." I put my face in my hands. "I'm just stressed, dealing with my mom and stuff… seriously, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you're stressed. I just wanted to swing by to see if you wanted to come with me to buy party stuff since it's New Year's Eve," he explains. "But you don't seem like you're up for it, so you don't have to come."

"No, I'd love to come. Just let me get ready real quick and put on something decent." I forcibly smile, then walk into my room.

I throw on a baby blue tank top and brown jacket with a pair of jeans—the ones Four said I looked good in. I find myself wearing these a lot more often now.

Going into the bathroom, I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth, then put my hair into a quick french braid. I quickly put on minimal makeup, then walk out of the bathroom.

Then, in a low, husky voice, he says, "Dang, Tris, looking foxy as ever."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that your impression of Four?"

He nods. "Pretty good, right?"

I shake my head and mumble, "Men."

Completely oblivious to what I just said under breath, he asks, "Aren't girls supposed to take forever in the bathroom?"

"Not me." I shrug. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Tris, Tris, we have to get these!" Uriah lifts a bag of confetti poppers.

I laugh. "It's your money, man."

He throws four bags of them into the cart. We've picked up soda, chips, nachos, cheeses, various dips, hundreds of red Solo cups, mini plastic shot glasses, banners, diverse alcohol, much to my pleasure since I'll be making drinks for everybody half that night (Shauna is taking the other half of the night), glasses with the number 2015 on them, and top hats for the main seven of us.

"Alright, do we need anything else, or are we good?" I ask.

He nods. "I think we're good."

We check out all of our stuff and get on our way. Luckily Uriah has a car, unlike me, so we can put all of the grocery bags in the trunk.

"Want to grab some lunch from Christina's?" he asks.

I nod. "I'm starving."

We hop into the car and he drives.

Once we arrive, we get out of the car and are immediately hit with the fresh smell of a bakery.

We walk inside Christina's. She must immediately spot us, because she comes running over and hugs me.

"You're coming tonight, right?" she asks.

I nod. "I have a really cute dress and heels that I think you'll like. And yes, I know, you're thinking, 'Is this Tris Prior?'"

She chuckles, and I hear Uriah too.

"But I really love this outfit. And when I love and outfit, I _love _it. Almost as much as I love trusty rusty right here." I pat my brown jacket.

Chris laughs. "Well I'm excited to see it. I think you're finally turning into a girl. Anyway, what do you guys want?"

"Just a blueberry muffin for me," I say.

"Chocolate chip," Uriah says.

"Okay. They're on the house. Go sit down, I'll bring them out to you guys," Chris says.

"Wow, Chris, you really know how to treat a lady," I tell her.

Uriah and I find a high table to share.

"So," a familiar voice says, "are cheating on me?"

Four.

"Am I not a good enough partner for you?" he jokes.

I shrug. "You're okay."

He puts a hand over his heart. "I'm truly offended."

"I'm going to go talk to Christina for a minute, alright?" Uriah says, then darts off.

I smile. "I love Uriah though. I'd trade you for him."

"Bet you would." He chuckles.

"So, I see you're not wearing your orange sweatshirt today. What's up with that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I kinda like this thing." He looks down at the black leather jacket he's wearing. Under it lies a moderately tight grey sweatshirt with the hood peaking out. "I see why you wear yours so much."

"Yeah, you work it, man," I say with a silly smile.

He slyly grins. "So, what are you up to for New Year's Eve?"

"Oh, I'm going over to Zeke and Uriah's for a party. He and I were just buying some party stuff. You can come if you want to?" I ask, as if it were in question form.

"As long as you're there, then sure. What's their address?"

"865 Fair Street. Think you can remember that?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "I've got it."

"Alright. Come by at nine-ish. You can find me at the little mini-bar section we'll be making. I'm bartending for half the night, so that ought to be fun."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I bet. Having to deal with drunk guys hitting on you doesn't sound like it."

"Well I have you around so it's practically the same thing." I smirk.

"Hey, I only do that sometimes now," he points out.

I shrug. "That's kind of true. But I assume you'll be getting drunk this Eve?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not one to usually get drunk unless someone else I know is doing it with me, like a friend."

"Wait," I say, "you have friends?"

He smiles. "In high school, believe it or not, I was a popular asshole."

Raising an eyebrow, I say, "The asshole part I believe, but the popular one?—Not so much."

He shrugs. "I was an asshole, but apparently since I'm handsome I supposedly belonged there."

"Ah, now it makes sense." I wink.

"So you're not denying that I'm handsome, huh?" He smugly smiles.

"We've been over this." I chuckle. "You're an asshole, but you're cute."

"Cute? Really? That is no word to describe a man."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Just be there at nine, alright?"

"Will do." He winks and walks away. He really does look cute in that particular leather jacket. I must still be staring at him as he walks out, because Uriah snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

He smirks and sets my muffin in front of me. "So Chris and I have decided that you and Four's babies would be extremely cute."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_More shall be revealed about their evening of drunkenness. Don't get two disappointed with the ending... You'll find out more about what happens this night in the next chapter ;)_

_And thank you guys for 181 reviews on only 7 chapters. That's insane. That's more than 25 reviews a chapter. You guys don't know how much I love you._

_Nobody else has gotten the weeks before thing... I'd PM the person, but it's a guest._

_One more thing: I'm sorry for not posting Sunday! It totally slipped my mind!_

* * *

**-(still) 9 Weeks Before-**

* * *

As I walk to my mother's temporary house, nervousness arises in me. I decided to contact her New Year's Eve (which is today) and try to actually listen. It wasn't exactly her fault, but she could have at least tried to find me and not believe what my father said about me. Hopefully it won't take too long, because I have to go to Zeke and Uri's party later.

I remember how frenetic and flustered she was when I called. She was happy to let me come and talk to her again. I honestly just missed her though. I missed having any family. Uriah and Chris were the next best thing, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but family is different. My friends are the family I never had. Blood may not bind us, but loyalty does.

But Caleb… What we had was something rare to find between brother and sister.

Friendship.

Caleb and I weren't only siblings; we were best friends, and even beat Uriah when it came down to it. Caleb was my support system. And yes, I know, I sound like a needy little sister that just _can't _live without her brother and cannot go on. I kind of am though. Yes, I miss him incredibly, but I have moved on. That does not mean I have forgotten about him. The dead are only truly dead until their loved ones have forgotten them. Every time I close my eyes I see him. In my dreams, memories… Not only will I refuse to forget him, but I _can't _forget him. Everything reminds me of him. Disney movies, lazer tag, my brown leather jacket. People wonder why I wear it so often. It's because it was his. The jacket is oversized, and I've had multiple people ask if it's my boyfriend's jacket. I refuse to wash it. I haven't ever washed it. Ever. Yes, yes, I sound crazy, but his scent and this jacket are about the only things I have left of him. Oh, and the picture I keep in my jacket's pocket. It's of him and me when we were about seven, I believe.

I take it out. Yes, the picture was dated June 6th, 2000, our birthday, and we were born in 1992. I flip it back around and look at the actual picture. The edges are worn and a creamy color with a yellow tint. The photo itself is bent in all directions, but I just can't bring myself to throw it away, and I don't think I'll ever be able to.

I approach Max's house. Oddly enough, he hasn't mentioned anything about this at work.

Knocking on the door, I think about turning my back and never coming here again, but it's too late. Mom just answered the door.

"Thank you so much coming over. Max isn't home at the time, so we have the place to ourselves." My mother opens the door wider for me to step in.

My mom sits on the couch, and I next to her.

"Tris," she says, "I hope you know that you are one of the best things that's happened to me. I would not trade you for anything."

I nod. "I know. I'm just afraid of you leaving me again," I say quietly.

"Honey, I will never allow myself to leave you ever again. I never should have trusted Andrew. I was just so… shocked that you could possibly hate me. He didn't even give me a reason as to why you did."

"You weren't the only one at fault. I could've tried to contact you too."

Mom sighs. "No, no, it's fine. _You _are fine. Actually, I have an idea." She smiles.

"What?" I ask, mirroring her.

"Let's blame Andrew. This is all his fault, right?"

I grin. "Yeah. So, I have to ask the inevitable question: Are you getting a divorce?"

She frowns. "Yes. This may have been the first time he hit me, but I know I should not go back. A friend of mine, Evelyn, she was beaten once. She told me the first time she was hit by her husband that she forgave him because they had a child together. Then it got bad. He started punching her, and then it was their son. But she left. She left before he could convince her to come back. She came to my house. At the time your father and I were not married yet. She told me all that I'm telling you right now. The thing is though, she left her son."

"She left her son knowing that he would hurt him?"

"Well, you see, when she left, he was only hitting her. I told her that he would start hitting Tobias—"

"Tobias? His name is Tobias?"

"Yes, why?"

"I met a man named Tobias once… long story. Anyway, did your friend think he wouldn't hit Tobias?"

She nods. "I told her he would, but she said it was only she that he hated."

"That's absolutely absurd."

"I know. What I don't know is whether or not Tobias got beaten, but your father is friends with Marcus, so I'm not too sure anymore. I think he may've though. I mean, the few times I've met Marcus he's been exceptionally rude. I know Tobias goes by some other name now… Um, something like Fred, or something? Oh, no! It's Four! That's what it is! I know it sounds weird—"

"No." I shake my head. "No, I totally believe you. He's my partner at the station," I say.

Her eyebrows rise. "Oh. Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two friends?"

I shrug. "I mean, I guess… It's complicated…?" I ask in question form, even though it shouldn't.

"Are you two together?" She smirks.

"Mom, no. That's not allowed. In-office relationships." I shake my head.

"So that's the only thing keeping you two apart?"

"No! We're just friends, Mom."

"I bet."

"Why does everyone say that?" I ask incredulously.

"Most likely because we all know that you two have an obvious attraction to each other."

I roll my eyes. "You are just like Uriah."

"You're still friends with him, I'm guessing?"

I nod. "Yeah, we work at the same station."

"He's always been a great friend to you. Anyway, back to your boy toy—"

"Oh my god." I put my face in my hands.

"—isn't he a bit older than you? Two years, if I'm correct?"

"Yes, because that two-year gap is really insurmountable, Mom."

"I wasn't saying that, Tris. I was just curious. And he didn't tell you about all of this?"

I shake my head. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who even knows a single anything about him."

"I feel so bad for telling you about all of this. It would have so romantic for him to tell you all of this. Oh, maybe on the edge of the river during the nighttime, or when the sun is setting. Oh, Tris, I'm sorry. If I'd known—"

"Mom. That would never have happened anyway."

She shakes her head and smiles. "I'll have to meet him one of these days."

"I don't know about that, Ma. We'll see." I wink and stand up, making my way to the door.

"Tris! You basically just admitted—"

"Love you!" I yell, then slam the door.

* * *

As I stand in front of the mirror, I'm not really sure who I'm looking at. Yes, it is me, Tris Prior in the flesh, but… this a different version of me. The pretty one.

On my body is a dress—yes, a dress. It has a golden flashy top, and the bottom is black ruffles. It comes down to my mid-thigh and is strapless. On my feet are about four inch heels that match the top part of my dress. I curled my golden hair so it almost looks like my golden dress. I put on red lipstick and mascara, but that's the extent of my makeup use.

I can't look in the mirror anymore. I feel so out of place. I take my dress and heels off. I throw on a large oversized shirt and grab a pair of scissors. I take the dress and cut the golden top out of it, so it turns into a crop top. I do a little modifying on the black bottom of the dress so it is a skirt.

I throw the two pieces on. It may not seem like much of a difference, but for me it is. I then throw on my heels and look at myself in the mirror.

Better. Definitely better.

It's a quarter till nine, and I have fifteen minutes to get there., so I grab my brown jacket and wallet, then head out the door. I know I look pretty silly with my brown jacket on, but it's considerably cold out, and there isn't a day I go without it.

I arrive at the Pedrads' at 8:58, and most people are already there.

I run up the stairs and throw my wallet and jacket into the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. Running to the mini-bar area, I quickly apologize to Shauna for being late.

"It's okay. I can take over for the whole night. I saw your boy over there." She winks and nods in his direction.

Turning around, I see Four, or shall I say Tobias, sipping a red cup as he leans against a wall, all alone.

"He's not 'my boy,' Shauna. He doesn't have any family or friends, and I felt bad for him, so I invited him. That's all."

"I bet. You look cute, by the way, but I thought you said you were wearing a dress…?"

"This _was _a dress, and until I chopped in half to make this." I chuckle.

"Well, you look amazing."

Smiling, I say, "Thanks. You too. Call me over if you need anything, alright?"

"I will. Now go. Have some fun for once!"

I roll my eyes and walk in Four's direction. When he sees me as he sips whatever is in his red cup, I swear his eyes go wide, and it looks like he's about to do a spit take.

A smirk is planted on my face as I stand in front of him.

"You look…," he stumbles as his eyes travel back up my body. "…Wow."

I blush, but he probably can't tell due to the lack of light. "Thanks, but did I just hear you stutter over me?"

He shrugs. "All the other times I was just screwing with you, but actually look extremely beautiful right now."

I just smile. Rare, a very rare moment this is. I somewhat savor it.

"I was starting to think you ditched me when I saw Shauna at the mini-bar," he says, presumably to change the subject of conversation.

"Hey, technically I was on time." I smile.

"Well, yes, _technically_ you were."

There is a long awkward pause, so I lean against the wall next to him.

"Hey," he says, "how's your stomach? You know, the bruise."

"Oh, yeah, it's gone now. Thanks for asking."

Another awkward pause.

He takes a deep breath. "Tris?"

"Hm?" I turn toward him, taking my eyes off the dancers.

"Do you want to dance?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm much too sober for that, Four."

He chuckles. "Okay."

"I'll be right back," I tell him, scurrying off.

"Shauna!" I yell.

"What?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"Four asked me if I wanted to dance with him," I breathe out as I rest my elbows on the counter and hold my face in my hands.

Her eyebrows shoot up. "So why aren't you?"

"I told him I was too sober to dance with him. Which is why I want you to get me a beer."

Shauna evilly grins and grabs a beer from the cooler. She hands me the brown bottle over the makeshift bar counter.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I turn around to go back to where Four is standing, and he quickly looks away, probably because he was looking at me.

I take a sip of my beer and lean against the wall that I was previously.

About five beers later, I'm very, _very_, tipsy. Quite drunk, actually. Four and I are just chatting against the same wall.

"Tris?" Four asks. He's pretty tipsy too, but not drunk like me.

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to dance yet?" he asks.

I giggle. "Yeah."

He grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor, which is also known as the living room.

Just as we step onto the dance floor, the music stops, and Uriah speaks.

"This one goes out to my homie Tris. She's the best friend I could ever ask for, because she's aways there for me, and I'm always there for her."

Then a slow song begins playing, and it's "Count On Me," by Bruno Mars.

Not at all am I attracted to Uriah, and he's not attracted to me, but we've been best friends since freshman year. We went to different schools, but we met from lazer tag, believe it or not. Caleb and I went, and ended up meeting him.

Four and I are slow dancing. I repeat that in my head.

_Four and I are slow dancing. Why? _

_Who cares? You won't remember this tomorrow._

I lie my head on his chest, then nuzzle it into his neck.

_But he will._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_No, I haven't seen Chicago P.D., the TV show. This is all of my own stuff. __And for the last time, NOBODY. DIES. OR. GETS. KIDNAPPED. I PROMISE. __It isn't weeks before the story ends, either._

* * *

**-8 weeks before-**

* * *

"Hey, Tris, looking foxy as ever this fine morning. How are you?" Four asks, or should I say, Tobias asks, as I sit at my office desk. "You were pretty drunk on Saturday."

"I'm good now, thanks for asking, Tobias. How are you? I know you weren't that drunk, like me."

"Oh, yeah, I was fine the next da—what the fuck?" He stands up and walks over to my side, towering over me since I'm sitting down. "How the hell do you know my real name?" he asks quietly.

"We probably shouldn't talk about this here," I warn him.

"No, I don't care. Just come out back and we'll talk." He marches outside.

A minute later, I follow him, jacket on.

"Explain," he says as soon as I step out.

I sigh. "My mom. She was friends with your mom. Your mother Evelyn—correct?"

He nods.

"—came to my mother's house when she finally decided to leave. My mom tried to tell Evelyn to take you with her, but your mother claimed that you'd be safer with… him."

"My mother is a fucking idiot then. How did this even come up between the two of you?"

"You don't need to know," I say quickly.

"Tris," he says. "We already know about each other's pasts. Just tell me."

"You don't know how my brother—"

"Oak tree."

I sigh again. "My mother was going to invite me over for Christmas, and my dad slapped her. Happy?"

He raises his eyebrows. "You think I'd be happy about that? The detriment of someone else's life?"

I shrug. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

"Tris you know everything about me," he says. "Everything."

"Knowing you is like music. What attracts me to you is your melody, and as I get to know you more, I learn your lyrics. I'm not quite sure I know all of your lyrics. Just the chorus."

"What attracts you to me?" He smiles. "What does that mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask, then walk back inside.

He follows and says, "Yes, actually, I would like to know." Then he smiles.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Tris, that's why I asked you in the first place," he says, frustrated.

"Oh," I say simply as I go to the back for some files and evidence on our current perp.

"So… Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I don't know, Tobias. Does it mean what you think it means?"

"Oh my god. What _I _think it means, is that you are secretly attracted to me."

"That's cool."

"So am I correct?

"I don't know, are you correct?"

"I don't know!" he exclaims. "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Oh, so that's why?"

"For the love of god, Tris. Just tell me!"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I want to know!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if you like me ba—I want to know if you like me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Why?"

"Because I was born that way."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much—"

I slap his arm with the file and smile as I giggle. "Shut up."

He smirks. "You just asked why, so I gave you an honest answer."

I smile. "Whatever."

"So was I right?" he asks.

"About what?"

"My assumption."

"What assumption?"

"The assumption I made outside. Was it correct?"

"Tobias, the only time I've been outside today is when I was walking here. You must be imagining things." I smirk and wink.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He chuckles. "Whatever. I'll find out one day."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." I open the file.

"I will," he deadpans.

I shrug. "Okay."

"Really?" he asks, probably surprised I gave in.

"Yeah." I keep my head in the file as I look through it. "Once you find out it's not like it'll matter anyway," I mumble.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" he asks.

"Wait," I say. "It says in this guy's profile that his name is Tobias Eaton and that he's wanted for annoying the shit out of Tris Prior… Hm." I quickly take out my pair of handcuffs and put one on his wrist and one on a low bar that shelves the boxes of files.

He quickly takes out his pair and handcuffs me to his wrist, but I grab his key first. The jolt of him pulling me back knocks the keys out of my hand and slides all the way to the door, out of our reach. If anyone comes in and steps on them, they will likely fall into the heating vent.

"Oh—"

"—Shit," I finish.

"You fucking idiot!" I smack him upside the head. "We'll be trapped here for hours. We left our phones upstairs, and if we scream for help, nobody will hear us since we're in the damn basement two stories below! Nobody ever comes down here either!"

"I deserved that smack, but maybe you shouldn't have handcuffed me in the first place!"

"We shouldn't be assigning blame, we should be figuring a way out of here."

"There's no way out, Tris. We'll be stuck here all night. I know for a fact that Max makes Uriah comes down here every morning to make sure everything is in line, so we'll have to wait. But until then…" He sits down since I handcuffed him to the lower part of the pole, and pulls me with him. His legs are spread and he pulls me down to sit between them. He leans against the shelf.

I hesitantly lean back and rest the back of my head on his chest. May as well get comfortable since I'm going to be here for 21 hours.

"Do you remember anything from New Year's Eve?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, not at all."

"Oh."

"Why? Oh god, what did I say? What did I do?"

He smiles. "We made-out."

I blush and crane my neck to look up him. "Are you serious?"

He smiles. "No. But we did kiss for a few minutes." He chuckles. "I just thought you should know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"You know, people say alcohol gives people the courage to do what they wouldn't when they're sober."

"Interesting."

"You should also know that you're an incredibly cute drunk."

I chuckle. "Oh god. Tobias, I'm seriously so sorry." I blush an insane color of red.

"Tris, it's okay. Seriously. I was equally as drunk as you, I just remember things better." He chuckles.

"Still, I shouldn't have done that."

"You can't control your actions when you're drunk," he points out.

"I know, but I'm—"

"Don't you dare say sorry."

"Wait," I say, "why haven't my friends told me about this?"

"Well… maybe because we were in an empty closet?"

My eyes widen. "Holy shit. Oh my god." I put my face in my hands.

"You're overreacting about this," he says. "I'm not that bad." He nudges me with his hand, causing me to lean back into him again.

I sigh. "No, I'm sure you're a great kisser."

"You want to find out?" he asks.

I look up at him incredulously, then he winks.

"No," I say. "And don't get the wrong idea because I'm leaning against you. You make a great pillow."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckles.

"Hey, Tris?" he says after a long pause.

"Hm?" I ask, turning my head up to see him.

He quickly leans forward touches our lips. After a second, I'm about to kiss back, but decide against it. I begin to giggle and pull back.

"What are you doing?" I ask, still giggling.

He shrugs, smirking. "I wanted to see your reaction."

I chuckle. "You're an idiot."

I feel like a 12-year-old girl who just got kissed for the first time by her friend.

Giggling again, I say, "Tobias, are you sure?"

"Not really." He smiles. "It may be the blueberry muffin talking." His smile turns into a smirk.

My mouth drops. "Are you serious? You went there and didn't get me one?"

"Well, actually, I did get you one, but it's on my desk." He chuckles.

I groan and throw my head back onto his chest. "Ughhh. I could really go for one of those right now."

"Hey, um, Tris, did you know there are security cameras in here?"

"Yeah, they don't work anymore. I asked Will about it, and he said they haven't been on for years."

"Okay. I was worried they'd see you trying to get with me." He smirks.

I scoff and look up at him. "I believe you were the one that kissed me, Tobias."

"I'll admit that when you admit your attraction to my melody."

"Technically I already said that I was attracted to your melody."

"I'll admit that when you admit you _explain_ your attraction to my melody," he amends.

Laughing full of mirth, I say, "Because that'll totally happen."

He sighs. "Fine. Whatever."

I close my eyes, and surprisingly just moments later, I fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

When I awaken, I am sitting on Tobias's lap in the pitch black darkness, his legs criss crossed. Since the lights go off after 12 hours, I know it's about eleven o'clock now. My face is nuzzled into his neck and my legs are hanging off to the one side. I lift my head to see he is still sleeping, so I go back to my head in his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, I can't fall back asleep, and I have a feeling he's not awake anymore because he is somewhat shuffling.

I look up to see he's breathing heavily and his eyebrows creased. Nightmare. He's having a nightmare.

"Tobias," I say softly. "Tobias," I repeat, just a bit louder. "Tobias," I damn near yell and put my hand on his cheek. "Wake up."

His eyes shoot open, wide and alert. He must realize where he is, because his eyes calm and he covers my hand with his and entwines them.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

He lowers our hands, but keeps them together. "Just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, it's fine. I was up for about ten minutes before. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Seriously, I'm fine." He smiles.

"Just let me know if you want to talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop worrying."

"Sorry," I say with a chuckle.

"I don't think either of us will be able to fall asleep for a while," he says, sighing.

"Oh well."

"Hm, what could a boy and a girl do in the dark while they're chained to each other?" he asks, laughing.

"Oh my god." I roll my eyes, even though I know he can't see me.

"We could shamelessly make-out and not talk about it tomorrow," he says.

"You wish."

"I _do_ wish." He chuckles. "There's not much else we can do in the dark."

"We could maybe, oh, I don't know, try to sleep?"

"I think you're a Natalie," he says randomly.

"What?" I ask. "How do you know my mother's name?"

"That's your mom's name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well haven't you heard 'Natalie' by Bruno Mars?"

I shake my head. "No."

"It's about this girl named Natalie who basically screws over her boyfriend/friend, but he still loves her. But, you see, Natalie means a very pretty girl who is shy, and opens up to the right people. She's very humorous, trustworthy… She falls for people quickly, but doesn't trust them as quickly. She's beautiful inside and out, but nobody knows it yet. The only people that know it are the ones that take the time to actually care enough to break down her walls. She's brave, and tough, and she never fails to not break a promise. I think you're a Natalie."

"I know you can't tell," I say, "but I'm smiling."

"You're supposed to be." He chuckles.

"Where's your face?" I laugh.

He grabs my hand and puts it on my cheek. "Why?" he asks.

"So I can kiss you."

"Why?"

"To see your reaction."

I lean in and peck him on the cheek.

"You missed," he says, sounding upset.

"I've always had bad aim. Especially when it comes to guys." I chuckle. "But I think it's getting better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_So I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions from you on whether or not you guys want them together yet. There's still a very long while ;)_

* * *

**-7 Weeks Before-**

* * *

"_And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up. With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck, don't lose any sleep tonight. I'm sure everything will end up alright. You may win or lose. Be yourself is all that you can do…_"

I sing the lyrics quietly to myself with my earbuds in since nobody walks on the sidewalk with me.

Someone nudges my shoulder, and I look beside me, to see the one and only Tobias Eaton. Yay.

I take out one earbud to hear what he has to say. "What?" I ask.

"Audioslave? You listen to them?"

"Yeah. My brother and I would actually turn them on when we'd hang out."

He nods. "They're great. Anyway, you goin' to Chris's?"

"Yep. Craving a muffin. How'd you know?"

"Because you missed your turn to go home." He chuckles. "I figured you were either going to Christina's or you were going to my house to stalk me. I also figured that it was the latter option."

"Hey, aren't you the one stalking me? I mean you did just come beside me spontaneously."

"That's because I saw a brown jacketed girl with blonde hair and I just _had_ to see who it was."

"That makes you the stalker, doesn't it?"

"Whatever. Fine. Yes, I am totally stalking you. Are you happy?"

"Not really. I mean, why would I be happy about you stalking me?"

He chuckles. "Why didn't you wait for me? We always walk home together," he says, feigning hurt.

I shrug. "I looked for you at your desk, but I couldn't find you."

"I was talking to Max."

"About what? Is everything okay with you at the station?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah." He waves it off. "Everything's fine. I'm fine."

"You know, when someone says 'I'm fine,' it really means 'Please hug me.'"

"Well I'm not going to deny myself of that much needed pleasure." He smiles. "Do you want to come over after you talk to Christina? Maybe get a little Disney on?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "I heard Disney is very intimate."

I laugh. "Sure. I'll tell you if I have to do something with Chris tonight. She doesn't take no for an answer."

We stop in front of Christina's, just in front of one of the giant glass windows people can look out of while they're eating. I step toward him wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Just seeing you can turn my entire day around," he whispers in my ear.

I pull back, but don't unravel my arms from his waist. He leans in to kiss me, but I avoid him by kissing cheek.

Then I whisper, "Nice try."

I walk past him, letting him go, but it feels like I'm walking away from a warm fire on a cold winter night.

When I walk in, I am immediately confronted by an older woman and her husband, who appear to be in their seventies.

"Excuse me, dear. I just wanted to tell you how adorable you and your boy are. You two must be very much in love." She smiles. "Much how me and my husband were back then."

"Oh, ma'am, we're not together. We're just friends."

"Well I don't think you want to be." She winks at me and slowly shuffles out with her husband.

I chuckle to myself, but am interrupted by Chris smacking me upside the head while Shauna and Marlene are at her side.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Shauna asks angrily. Come to see it, they all look angry.

"What?" I ask.

"You want to explain that little _display_ with Four out there?" Marlene says.

I roll my eyes. "You all are ridiculous. That didn't mean anything other than him trying to play with me and my feelings."

"Well obviously he wants to _play _with you," Chris says accusingly.

My eyes go wide, and my mouth drops. "No. Oh my god, no."

"Then why did he try to kiss you?" Shauna asks.

"And why did you hug him in the first place? Chris asks.

"And why did you even kiss his cheek?" Mar asks.

"Why did he walk with you?" Chris asks.

"What happened in that basement?"

I can't keep track of who is saying what anymore.

"Something totally happened in the basement."

"Did he kiss you there?"

"Did you two cuddle overnight?"

"Why did—"

I run out of the bakery, unable to take their accusatory questions and looks any longer.

Turning on my music as I walk home, I don't think. I just listen. It's the only thing I can do right now. Making the turn to my apartment driveway, someone texts me. Uriah.

_All of us are meeting at the bar. Come please? I love you. If you love me you'll come._

I remember I'm supposed to go over to Four's. Shit. I just walked all the way here… I go inside of my apartment to change. May as well.

_I'm supposed to hang with Four._

_Are you saying he's more important than me?_

_No! The girls are just going to be asking me about the whole hugging thing with Four. I'm sure you've heard about it by now._

_Yeah… But I told them not to terrorize you tonight. _

_Whatever. I'll come, but it depends on what time._

_Does 7 work?_

_I'll be there at 7:30._

_Okay :( see you then._

_Haha okay. I still love you._

_I still love you too._

God, I really don't want to go. I change into my long-sleeved, loose, black crop top that shows off my new belly button piercing and blue skinny jeans. Then, my amazing badass black combat boots.

I walk out the door with my jacket on.

Soon enough, I am walking inside Tobias's house.

"Here, let me take your jacket," Four says.

I look up at him hesitantly.

"Tris, I'm not going to toss it into the fire. Promise." He chuckles.

I smile and take it off, handing it to him.

He goes and hangs it up into the closet, then when he turns back, he almost stumbles on feet.

"You have your belly button pierced?" he asks.

I blush and nod. "Yeah, about a week ago. Why?"

He just smiles. "I like it."

I mirror his expression. "Thanks."

"Let's go into the living room." He nods toward it.

I'm not very comfortable at his place since I've only been here once, and that was for ten minutes at the most.

"Tris, don't be uncomfortable here. Seriously. Make yourself at home."

"Well in that case, do you have anything to drink?"

"Why are you acting polite? I'm not used to it." He smirks.

"You're one to talk," I say teasingly. "I could be nice if I tried."

"Hm. Say something nice then." He chuckles.

I shrug. "You're very good-looking."

He laughs. "I like this 'nice' thing."

He smiles as we walk into the kitchen. "Anything you'd like."

I open the fridge and pick out a water bottle. "Thanks."

"That's it?" he asks. "A water? I've got wine and beer and soda," he offers.

"Wine, you said?" I raise an eyebrow.

He nods. "I've got a whole big rack." He goes to the island where the wine rack is on the sides. "This one's my favorites. You like red wine or white wine?"

"Red is my favorite, but I'll drink anything."

"Good thing this is red then." He smiles as he gets out two wine glasses.

When he pours them, we go back into the living room and sit on the couch. He turns on Netflix and we scan through the children's movies.

"You know, I haven't seen a single one of these movies," he says with a laugh.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." I smile.

He just chuckles and shakes his head as I try to decide.

"Let's see, _Mulan _or _The Lion King_?" I ask.

"The lion one sounds way cooler."

I smile. "_Mulan _it is then."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the movie's almost over. There's about fifteen minutes left.

"Hey, Tobias?

He looks over at me expectantly. He looks so handsome with his hair ruffled and a just a little beard. I like it when he shaves, but right now he just looks incredibly handsome, so I can overlook the little beard.

"Tris?" he asks.

I snap out of my trance, then look into his eyes. "Sorry."

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" He chuckles.

"Oh, yeah. Again, sorry." I chuckle. "Anyway…" I scratch my neck nervously and take a sip of my wine. I stand up and slowly walk into the kitchen, and he follows. I grab the wine bottle from the counter and pour a little bit more in. I don't pick the glass up, and Tobias sets his down. I just jump up to sit on the island. We are across from each other, him by the sink and and me sitting on the countertop. Somehow he's still taller than me, just by an inch or two.

Slowly he walks toward me, crossing his arms. "What did you want to ask me?"

I shrug. "Nothing."

He comes closer and stands in between my legs. I lean back on the palms of my hands.

"What was it?" he asks softly.

"_Nothing_."

"Fine."

After a moment of silence, I ask, "You like the movie?"

He nods. "It was cute."

"Cute?" I ask. "Did you really just say _cute_?" I laugh.

He shrugs. "Yeah. I guess you bring out the best in me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He just stares with a smirk.

"What?" I smile. "Stop staring at me."

"I'm not going to stop staring at something so beautiful that's three inches before me."

I blush. "I'm not beautiful," I whisper.

He almost laughs. "You are."

I shake my head. "I… No. I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue about this with you." Then he quickly leans forward and touches our lips.

Shock. That's all I feel. I'm not shocked that he kissed me, no.

I'm shocked that I'm slowly kissing back. First it starts out slow. In the beginning, it's just our lips touching for a few seconds, but then I move. My hands tangle in his hair, and his lie on my waist. Then they move to cup his face. We pull back for air, heavily breathing, then I kiss him again. I move my hands to lie on his back, then slowly creep up to base of his neck.

Then I realize: this is _Four _I'm kissing.

I put my hands on his chest and push him back. "What are you doing? What are _we _doing?" I ask incredulously.

He takes a step back. "I'm sorry," he says, "I… I… Why did you kiss back like that?"

I look away. I push him back farther from the counter so I can jump down. As I run out of the kitchen, I see the clock on the wall. 8 o'clock.

Just as I put my shoes on, he softly grabs my shoulder.

"Tris, why did you kiss me back?"

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" I yell. "In fact, why have you tried to kiss me two other times?"

"Because, Tris!" he screams. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"What?" I ask loudly. "What could I possibly not understand?"

"That I have feelings for you, Tris," he says, exasperated.

I back up so my spine hits the front door. I quickly turn around and run through the front door.

Feeling the tears prickle at my eyes, I just run. It's the only thing I know how to do right. Honestly, I don't know why I'm crying. Isn't this something girls are usually happy about? I never let one drop though.

God, I hate emotions. Please make them go away.

I find myself at the entrance of the bar. As soon as I stop, I feel cold. My jacket. I left it at Four's.

Knotting my hands in my hair, I lean against the stone wall. The tears eventually stop.

Just then, Uriah steps out.

"Tris? Is that you? Oh my god, what's wrong?" He puts his hands on my shoulders. "And you have no coat. C'mon, let's get you inside."

I sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You're wearing a crop top."

"It's long-sleeved," I say as he pulls me toward the booth.

"There she is!" Zeke says. "Where've you—What the hell did he do?" He stands up angrily. "Do I need to beat a bitch?"

"No, Zeke, it's fine. Seriously."

"No. I'm going over there."

"Zeke." I grab his arm. "Don't."

"I won't if you tell me what the hell he did to make you upset."

"I'm only telling you and Uri, okay? I don't want to hear the girls' mouths."

I pull the two boys away from our complaining table.

"Four kissed me," I say.

"What?" they exclaim in unison.

"He kissed me today. And before that, in the basement, he attempted to kiss me but never actually reached my lips, as you know. But before the basement, even, we made-out in a closet at the New Year's party. We were both drunk. After _that_, he actually kissed me in the basement. But the difference between the basement and and twenty minutes ago, is that this time, I kissed him back."

"You _what_?" Zeke yells.

"Tris, why?" Uriah asks.

"The heat of the moment! I don't know!"

"It wasn't the heat of the moment, Tris, and you know that. We see you two always laughing, hugging. You so like him," Zeke asks.

"No I don't. I really, really don't. And even if I—which I don't—we couldn't be together. In-office relationships. Ring a bell?"

"A very loud one, actually," Zeke says. "Tris, just be with him. He obviously makes you happy. These last few weeks, you haven't been happier. Just do it."

"I would, but I don't like him. No conflict! Problem solved."

"Tris. You obviously like him, and he obviously likes you. Just date him," says Uriah.

"No. I'm not typically a rule follower, and you two know that, but this rule I don't want to break, because it's pointless to do it if a purpose is not given."

"The purpose is _want_, Tris," Zeke says. "Who cares about purpose? Why don't you actually do something for yourself for once? Who cares about what everyone else wants? Take a minute and just think about what you'd do if you didn't work with him. If you two were just a boy and girl kissing. If you two were just friends at the start then became something more. If you two were more than friends. Would you not want that?"

"Those don't matter. They are situations non-existent. Just like my feelings for Four."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_About 6 more chapters till you all cry yourselves to sleep ;) Although, you may have done that last chapter… Possibly this one too…_

* * *

**-(still) 7 Weeks Before-**

* * *

As I walk to the graveyard, I think of all of my past memories with him.

_"Caleb, he's not a bad kid, I promise. Just let me go to this party."_

_"Yes, he is, Bumble. Please stop seeing him. I may not be able to use the excuse of being older than you—even though I technically am by four minutes and fifty seconds—but I can use the excuse of being your overprotective brother who could literally beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you."_

_"Caleb. Please trust me on this. I love Peter, and he loves me. There's no way he'll hurt me."_

_He shakes his head. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, Bumble."_

_About an hour later, I come home crying._

_"Caleb," I whisper and step into his room. He's awake and on his computer, even though it's eleven at night._

_"Bumble. It was Peter, wasn't it?"_

_I nod._

_He steps closer and hugs me._

_"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you," I cry into his shoulder._

_"Yes, obviously you should have." He chuckles sadly and pulls back. "What happened?"_

_"He just kept calling me a slut and a whore and an anorexic—"_

_"_Anorexic_? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"I swear I'm not. I promise."_

_"I know. I know that. Is he still at the party?"_

_"Probably. But I'm not going to let you beat him up, even if he deserves it. Which he does. You don't know the address anyway. It doesn't matter. I mean it matters, but you don't need to know. Can we just watch some movies, please?"_

_He smiles. "Sure. How about horror?"_

_I smile. "Yeah. Sounds good."_

_After hours and hours and hours of horror movies, Caleb and I are terrified and shaky._

_"Can our last movie not be so… terrifying?" I ask with a chuckle._

_He nods. "Let's do…" He scrolls through the movies on Netflix. "Is _Beauty &amp; the Beast _okay?" he asks._

_I nod. "Yeah. Sounds perfect."_

"Hey, Caleb. I don't know if you can hear me right now. I kind of hope you do. Anyway, I want you to know that I'm okay." I set the yellow rose down on the gray stone and squat down. "Mom's okay. We started speaking again. To be honest, I missed her.

"But that's not what I'm here to tell you. I met this guy. His name is Tobias. He's an amazing person. I think you'd like him and hate him at the same time, like me. He teases me and flirts with me and makes all of these sexual remarks." I chuckle. "I think that's the part you'd hate about him, just like I do. But then once you do the digging, you get to know him and you learn that he's amazing. He's brave and smart and nice and funny…

"All of this may sound like I like him, but I don't think I do. It's complicated. You see, I think I'm afraid of risking our friendship, because right now, it couldn't be stronger. Including his feelings for me. 'You hate everything about him, but why do you love him?' is probably what you're thinking right now. But it's complicated. I'm afraid I hurt him though. He kissed me, and I kissed him back, but then I ran away. Long story short, we're friends again, the way we were before I found out he liked me. But anyway, we do dangerous things at the station, as you most definitely know," I say bitterly, "so in case something happens in the future you already know about because, like, you're an angel or something, I'd really appreciate it if you could put in a good word with his guardian angel and tell him not to do something stupid. Please. Just… please don't let him do anything stupid like you did.

"Please, Caleb." I shake my head. "I can't go through that again."

* * *

**-6 Weeks Before**

* * *

Four and I have barely spoken since last week. We speak only when needed. Like when I went back to his house the day after for my jacket. We only speak when we have to. At work. We don't hang out after work, we don't speak after work. For some reason, I feel that it's only a one-way street.

I think I'm the only one who wants it to stay like this. Well, it's not that I _want _to stay away from him… It's that I need to. For both of us. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. It's been the heat of the moment. That's what it always had been.

That's what it always will be.

Somehow Uriah and Zeke managed to keep all of this a secret, but the girls and Will know something is up with Four and me.

But it's not just the group. Even when I saw my mom this week she knew something was up. I didn't even mention anything that even remotely had to do with Four and she just knew.

You see, these are the kind of thought I have in the shower. I just got home from work today—Friday—and I just decided to shower since I'm not doing anything tonight.

So I start singing. "Natalie—she ran away with all my money, and she did it for fun. Natalie—she's probably out there thinkin' it's funny, tellin' everyone. Well, I'm diggin' a ditch from this gold diggin' bitch. Watch out she's quick. Look out for a pretty little thing named Natalie—if you see her tell her I'm—"

"You have a beautiful voice," someone says.

I jump tand scream shortly. "What the fuck? How did you get in my apartment? Who are you?" It's a damn good thing I don't have one of those clear glass shower curtains.

"You should lock your door. And I see you learned that song. You know, 'Natalie.'"

"Four," I say with a sour laugh. "Should've known. You're the only man I know that would walk in on a girl's shower. Why did you come here?"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Four. Please leave."

"I'll be in the living room," he sighs.

I let out a frustrated groan. Why can't he just understand?

Stepping out of the shower with my towel on, I change into the sweatpants and sports bra I have lied out on the counter. After I get dressed, I brush my hair and put it into a braid.

Quietly I tiptoe out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I have been in my sports bra around Four before, but now it's not the same. Now that I know he has _some _sort of feelings for me, it's just… it's not a good idea. I step out in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. I decided not to wear my sweatpants.

I walk into the living room to see Four sitting uncomfortably on the couch. Leaning on the wall and crossing my arms, I say, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," he says as he stands up to near me. "Please."

"Then do it. Talk."

"I just want us to go back to the way we were." Now he's standing in front of me.

"What? Hating each other? I'm down with that." I shrug and walk past him and into the kitchen.

"Tris, I've never hated you, and I know you have never hated me. Why can't you just accept we're good friends?"

"Because the only thing I'm capable of doing with you is hating. I can't do anything else."

"Why?" he asks. "What could be so bad about me? Why won't you let anyone get closer than Uriah?"

"Uriah doesn't know the half of it. Nobody does."

"So why can't I be the first one? Why can't you just open up to me?"

"You already know what happened with Caleb. What else could you possibly need to know?" I yell.

"I just want to know you for who you are. I'm just a guy trying to get to know a girl. Nothing more than that. You just overthink things."

"No I don't! I give it to you straight, Four! Even if I did like you, there's no way we could be together. We are partners, nothing more. I don't even know if I could consider us friends after this."

"Usually someone would ask if they could just put this all behind them, but I'm not going to. I'm going to remember the fact that we kissed, and that you kissed me back, because that was one of the best moments of my life. Even if we aren't together, I still need you in my life as a friend. I don't want us to be all awkward at work now. I've hated this past week so,_ so _much, Tris. There's only one thing I have to ask of you though. Then I'll leave. Promise. I'm just asking for an honest answer."

I nod, not looking at him, but the floor.

"Why did you kiss me back if you hate me so much?"

I sigh. "And I have to be honest?"

"Please, Tris."

"All this time I've been telling myself it was because I was in the heat of the moment." I shake my head. "It was really because, for once, I thought I could have what I always wanted. Love. Real love. But it can't be with you. It _won't _be with you. I'm sorry. I really am, but I love my job and my friends too much to transfer stations. Then our friendship. What if we were together then broke up, hm? Things would be how they are right now. Four, the reason I pulled back is because I don't want to lose you. I love the relationship we have now. The teasing, the flirty-ness of it all… I love that. It gives me a different kind of feeling. An emotion that doesn't exist. I honestly have no clue how to describe it, but what we have… it's something I can't risk," I finish.

"Tris…" He shakes his head. "You're different for me. You're the only girl I've ever wanted it to work out with. You're the only girl I've ever wanted to actually open up to. You're the only girl I think about impressing. Tris, I just want to take you on a date. I don't care when it is, or where it is, or how much it costs. As long as it's a real date. And I want to tell you how beautiful I think you are, no matter what you're wearing. I want to tell you that every single day."

Tears are brimming in my eyes. "Four, I—"

"Would you please stop calling me that?" he asks exasperatedly. "You and I both know it sounds unnatural coming from you."

I sigh. "Tobias, for now I think we should just be friends, okay? I just… Maybe one day we can be a thing. Not now."

"How far away is 'one day'?" He sadly smiles.

I laugh, despite the one tear I let roll down my face. "I don't know. Maybe, like, a few months or so?"

He nods, sad. "I think I can handle waiting that long."

"Tobias, don't wait on me. A lot can happen in that time period, and there are so, so many other girls out there that are much prettier, smarter, funnier—"

"If we were in a cliché book, this would be the part where I interrupt you with a kiss, if the fucking author would just let me. But it never works out like that, because you just always reject me until one day I just stop caring. I stop caring about what you think you want, then make you realize you want me by me kissing you. But you see, that's not how things work in reality. Potentially if you did start to fall for me, it'd be gradual. I'd still be making innuendos about us, and you wave them off. But then one day you realize you love it when I do that, and you love it when I tease you. You told me you loved that, but wanted us to stay flirty friends. I get that, I do, Tris. If you were to hypothetically fall for me though, the real cliché way they do in Disney movies, we'd already be married by now. The reason I never watched Disney movies is because I didn't believe in love. Notice how I say that in past tense. I found you, and I started having hope for love. I'm not saying I'm in love with you, but one day, I'm going to be, because you're the first girl that's ever made me question myself about how look, what I say, what I do…everything, whether you realize it or not. You've changed me."

"How, Tobias?" I ask, tears still present. "How can average me change you?"

"You just have that affect on people. Before, I was a total asshole. Now I'm somewhat nice, right?" He chuckles. "You make me a better person. Every time you do something the average person wouldn't, I just want to kiss you. Like the time you gave that poor, homeless boy your blueberry muffin. Even something that small shows a lot of character."

"Tobias, somehow you always see the best in me." I step toward him an hug him. "But please," I whisper in his ear, "we need to stay friends."

"It's okay." He holds me closer. "I understand."

I pull back and kiss his cheek. "I think you should go."

He nods. "See you Monday."

"Oh, and Tris?" he asks as he stands in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You're looking foxy as ever this fine evening." He winks and walks out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_GUYS. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I PROMISE THAT NO ONE DIES. NO. ONE. DIES. YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAVE TO THINK I'M EVIL OR SOMETHING!_

* * *

**-4 Weeks Before-**

* * *

I shuffle in my bed as I hear a loud—very, very loud banging on the door. What the hell would someone be doing at…I check the wall clock in my room…ten o'clock in the morning banging on my door on a Saturday? I slowly get up out of my bed and turn the corner to my hallway. I open the door to see a familiar handsome face.

"Hello, Tris, still looking foxy as ever, I see," says Tobias at my door even though I'm in sweatpants and a sports bra. I probably should've thrown on a shirt before I answered the door.

"Tobias," I say as I rub my eyes, "what are you doing at 10 A.M. on a Saturday at my door? "

"Well I figured you'd be up already." He chuckles. "You want to go to breakfast?"

I yawn and raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? And you just think I'll drop everything for you?"

He shrugs. "I mean, you don't have to come, I just was thinking about yo—"

"Of course I'll come, Tobias. Geez, you acted like you were about to ask me to Prom." I chuckle. "Just give me fifteen minutes, probably less. Just wait on the couch or whatever," I say as I walk into my bedroom.

I pick out a black long-sleeved shirt with tight sleeves and a white moon. I just throw on a pair of jeans then black combat boots. I run to the bathroom and do all of much needed woman things, then after ten minutes, I come out completely ready, with just a little makeup on and my hair braided over my shoulder.

I grab my wallet (since I refuse to carry a purse) and jacket then say, "Ready?"

Currently he is leaning against the front door and looking down. He must've been in somewhat of a trance because his head snaps up and he smiles. "Yep." He opens the door for me to step outside and into the hallway.

"So where are we going to breakfast at?" I ask.

"I was just thinking Chris's if that's alright with you?"

"Of course that's alright with me. Can't pass up an opportunity for a fresh blueberry muffin." I smile.

"Figured as much." He smirks. "So I was thinking—"

"You were thinking?" I ask. "God may He document this day in history." I smirk.

He rolls his eyes but smiles. "I was thinking about the fact that we hardly know anything about each other other than the really, really depressing moments in our lives. That's why I wanted to come to breakfast."

"That's it? You don't want to go to breakfast with me because of my charming personality? Wow, Tobias. I'm hurt."

"That's actually a bonus, plus your amazing body." He winks.

I laugh. This is the way it's supposed to be. The flirtiness never evanesces with him. It never fails to be there.

When we approach the café, he holds open the door for me, and I thank him. He may seem like an asshole, but he knows how to treat a lady right, despite his father's previous actions.

In fact, he really seems to prove he and his father's difference when he buys me my blueberry muffin and coffee, too. When we sit down to wait for our stuff, I'm pretty sure he would pull out my chair for me if it weren't for the fact we are in a booth. I take off my jacket and set it aside, Four doing the same.

"So, Tris Prior. What's your story?"

"My story?" I ask. "Well, it all happened when my mommy and daddy—"

He laughs and says, "No, just give me, like, the basic stuff. I'll go first. My favorite color is black—"

"I know that," I interrupt.

"My favorite number is four."

I chuckle. "I also know that you're arrogant, therefore meaning four is your favorite number."

"I like the TV show _Arrow._"

"Actually did not know that."

"I like skiing and snowboarding, but snowboarding more."

"I knew you liked those two, but I didn't you liked snowboarding more."

"My favorite band is Three Days—"

"You're fucking joking," I say. "I knew you liked rock, but I didn't know you liked Three Days Grace. They're my favorite band too."

"No shit? What's your favorite song?"

"'I Hate Everything About You.' Definitely that one. It reminds me of our relationship." I chuckle.

"I'm assuming not the introduction though."

"No." I chuckle. "Because 'every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet,' most definitely does _not_ remind me of you. The chorus reminds me of you though."

He nods. "I get that. I feel the same way. It's not my favorite song though."

"What would that be then, Four?"

"Four?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure Christina is listening in on this conversation on the other side of this booth." I look over the little wall separating the two booths to see that I'm correct.

She innocently smiles at me and hands me and Tobias's orders.

"I love you?" she says innocently.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. Love you."

She hands Tobias what he ordered, which is the same thing I got, except he ordered a black coffee.

"You're serious?" I ask Tobias, Christina still present.

"Black coffee?"

"Racist," he says.

"I'm not racist," I deadpan.

"Says the girl who got a _White _Mocha."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, shut it. Anyway, your favorite song by them?"

"'Pain' kills the rest of them."

"Dude, I thought you were going to say 'Painkiller.' I mean, 'Painkiller' is a great song. In fact, I love it, but there are much, much, _much _better songs with Adam in them."

"I like their two new singles, but it's not the same with the new lead singer Matt. Adam expressed so much emotion into his songwriting and singing. I mean, Matt does a hell of a job, but like a said, Adam will always be the best."

"Finally," I say as I take the last bit of my muffin. "Finally someone who understands the pain of Adam leaving. My brother and I were so upset when we found he left the band."

"Of course you two both like Three Days Grace." Chris roll her eyes.

"Why are you still here?" I ask, chuckling.

She comes around to my side and pulls me out of my booth, leading me toward the windows. "Because I never got to wish you a happy birthday." She beams. "Oh, and we, the group, wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the bar tonight so you could open some presents and stuff?"

My smile immediately fades.

"What? Don't get all down. It's your birthday."

"Yeah. It's not just _my_ birthday, Chris." I turn to Tobias. "Four, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll… I might call you later." Then I run out of the café, White Mocha in hand.

I run up the stairs and into my apartment. That's when the tears come rushing down. God, I hate crying. I honestly do it way too much.

But how can I not on a day like this? I just woke up like it was a normal day, not even giving the date a second thought. I'm a terrible person. My God, I'm a terrible person. I was too absorbed with going out with Tobias that I couldn't even remember how important this day is.

I feel my phone buzzing beside me. Tobias. I let it ring. No way I'm answering it right now. Seeing he left a voicemail, I grab my phone then click on it to play.

"Tris, please call me back. I don't care when, but I need to know you got home okay. You looked like you were about to burst into tears. I'm always here if you want to talk to me. Please talk to me. Someone. It's not good to pent-up all of your emotions. Call me back, Tris."

He told me to talk to someone, but I can't. It's not like I can just go to the oak tree and hope some stranger offers to talk to me. I turn my phone in my hands, then call her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" she asks. "You don't sound too good. Happy birthday, by the way."

"A friend told me to talk to him or someone else. So I decided to call you."

"Was it Tobias?" she asks accusingly.

"Yes," I admit.

"How're things going with you and him?"

"Mom, I didn't call you to talk to about him."

"I know, but I honestly don't think you want to talk about him. Do you? I know I don't."

"Tobias is good," I say, not quite answering the question, but I'm pretty sure she knows the answer. "I've only told two people, but it happened, like, two weeks ago, or something like that."

"What?" she asks anxiously. "What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh, Tris! I just knew it by the way you talked about him. So are you two together now?"

"No, Mom. I told him I wanted to stay just friends."

"Beatrice, you did not!"

"I did."

"But why?"

"In-office relationships are not allowed."

"So that's the only thing holding you back?"

I hesitate to answer. "No."

"Then what is?"

"We hate each other, Mom."

"Oh, I think not," she says, as if she's annoyed.

"Mom." I chuckle. "He told me he had feelings for me, but I told him to just wait awhile."

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, you did not!

"I did."

"Why?"

I sigh. "Because."

"Bea, the last person you dated was Peter, and you were a senior in high school. That was five years ago. You are 23, live a little!"

"I live plenty, Ma. I have six other friends."

"And let me guess, you're the seventh wheel?"

"Maybe," I mumble. "That doesn't matter."

"Whatever, Tris. Oh, Max just got home. Don't want you getting into any trouble since he might find out about you and Tobias. Love you." She hangs up. I chuckle. My mother certainly isn't like most.

* * *

I hear knocking on the door as tears slowly stop strolling down my face at about seven o'clock.

"Whoever it is, go away!" I yell as I hold the pillow close to my face.

"I can come back tomorrow if you want me to?" a masculine voice says.

I slowly stand up and walk to the door. I unlock it and creak it open just an inch, literally.

"Tobias."

"I can come back tomorrow if you want me to. Seriously. It's no problem." I know he can't see my face enough to tell I've been crying. I quickly wipe the little tears I still have and open the door wider.

"Woah, Tris, what's wrong?" he asks, worried, and grabs my shoulders.

I turn away and close the door. I sit on the couch with my tear-covered pillow pulled to my chest.

"Today would've been my brother's birthday. It's also my birthday."

"Oh, Tris, I'm sorry," he says. "C'mere."

I scoot closer to him so my head lies on his chest. His arms wraps around my shoulders, and I wrap mine around his waist.

"If I would've known, I'd have gotten you a present," he apologizes.

"Tobias, no. It's fine, really."

After a few silent minutes, he says with a slight laugh, "Am I getting any better at this comfort thing?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "No. I just need you here with me so I can forget about it all."

"Okay," he says softly. "I'll always be here when you need me, Tris. I hope you know that."

"I know, Tobias. I've always known that."

After about twenty minutes of silence, I'm falling asleep. And that's' just what I do.

I'm woken by, "Tris. Trissy," whispers, and a hand running through my hair. I lift my head to see Tobias's smiling face. I am now lying on my side, and so is Tobias. We're facing each other, and somehow we fit on my couch.

"Hey," he says.

I groan and nuzzle my face into his shoulder, not wanting to wake up.

"Tris, it's already nine o'clock. I should probably get going."

Groaning, I move my hands so they're lying on his chest.

"Trissy."

"No," I moan and look up. "Just stay here for—" I yawn, "—just for a few more hours. That's all. I promise."

As I nuzzle my face back into his shoulder, he sighs, but I'm pretty sure it's a happy one; a happy sigh.

"The things you have control over…," he mumbles.

When I wake up next, it's just briefly.

Tobias is carrying me, presumably to my bed. I nuzzle my nose into his shoulder again. For some reason, I really, really like doing that. It's almost comforting, in a way.

He gently sets me down on my bed then covers me with my comforter. I grab his hand, pulling his face down to mine.

I kiss his cheek and whisper, "Thank you, Tobias."

"Goodnight, Tris," he says, but I'm already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_I typically update Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday, for those of you who were wondering._

* * *

**-3 Weeks Before-**

* * *

"Hey, want to grab some Taco Bell?" Tobias asks.

"Of course," I tell him as I grab my jacket. "Let's go, we've only got an hour on our lunch break."

On the way out, I see the familiar blonde hair.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some lunch? But if you and—I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. Are you Tob—excuse me—Four?" My mother reaches out her hand for him to shake.

He nods and takes her hand. "It's really okay, Mrs. Prior. I can leave you two to have lunch." He smiles.

"Nonsense. Why don't you just come with us?"

He looks at me, unsure. I just shrug.

"I really don't mind," my mother says. She set this up. She wasn't just in the neighborhood. She wanted to meet Tobias, but didn't want to raise suspicion from him.

"Okay." He shrugs. "Looks like you can't get rid of me, Prior." He nudges my arm with his elbow.

I smile up at him. "So, Mom, where were you wanting to go?"

"Um, doesn't your friend—Christina, is it?—have a café you just love? I've never been, so I was thinking you could tell me some things that are good there."

"Ma, you've never been there?"

She shakes her head.

"You're crazy," I tell her, "you have to get her blueberry muffin. They're to _die _for."

Tobias agrees, judging by his nods. "They're amazing."

When we arrive, he opens the door for my mother. She goes in front of me, and once she walks past him, he winks at me and walks in behind me.

After we all order our things, we sit down in a booth.

"Four—" my mother begins.

"Please, call me Tobias."

She casts a small smile in my direction and looks toward him again. "Tobias, I'm very sorry I told Tris your real name. Had I known you two worked with each other, I wouldn't have revealed such a large secret," she says apologetically.

He shakes his head. "It's fine, really, Mrs. Prior."

"Actually it's going to be Ms. Wright from now on." She sadly smiles.

"You're changing your name back?" I ask.

She nods. "I understand if you don't want to change yours."

I shake my head. "I understand why you did, but I'm not going to. I'm a Prior. Always will be."

My mother smiles. "Except for when you get married," she points out.

I shrug. "That's true."

A waiter delivers our food out to us, and on his way back, he winks at me, but neither my mother nor Tobias notices.

"Excuse me for just a second," I say with a smile. "Ladies' room."

I walk to the back toward the bathroom and into the little closed-off hallway.

"Hey," a voice says. "Can I get your number?"

The waiter. He's quite handsome.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"19. You can tell all your friends your going out with a college boy." He winks.

"You see, typically that'd be cool if it weren't for the fact that I have a much-interested man out at my table."

"He your boyfriend?"

I smirk. "No, but he can be."

"What, don't you think he's a little old for you? He looks about 24 or 25."

"He's 24."

"So, what, he's six years older than you?"

"You think I'm eighteen?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugs. "I'm bad at guessing ages."

"I'm a 22-year-old cop who could beat the shit out of you, and so is that guy out there."

"Oh, really?" he crosses his arms. "Then lets see your badge."

I roll my eyes and grab my badge out of my back pocket. "Tris Prior. Precinct 99."

He huffs. "Whatever. And if you need anything" —He winks— "just come back here. I'll be working a lot since I'm new here. Ask for the name Beau." **(Pronounced like "Bow" as in "Bow and arrow")**

I grumble as he walks away, "Total asshole name."

"What was that, sweetheart?" he asks, looking over the corner.

"I said you had the name of an asshole." I sweetly smile.

"And Tris sounds stuck-up."

"I try," I say, rolling my eyes and walking away.

When I walk back to the table, Tobias and my mom are conversing.

"I swear I thought you were going to eat my blueberry muffin, Tobias," I say when I sit down.

"Tris, I know better than that. You'd have killed me."

And with that, I take a bite of my muffin. Mom and Tobias are already finished with theirs.

Tobias is taking a sip of his coffee when my mother says, "So I hear you kissed my daughter?"

I almost choke on my muffin, and Tobias his coffee.

"Mom," I warn.

"Sorry, I was just wondering."

"Yes, Ms. Wright, I did." He smirks over at me. "But she actually kissed me back until that brain of hers told her to stop."

Mom's eyebrows rise. "Wehell, my daughter did not tell me that part."

"Um, yeah, let's talk about anything else." I nervously laugh.

"I won't pry," Mom says, sipping he coffee. I can tell she wants more details.

"She also told me that one day she and I could be a thing."

"Did you now, Tris?"

I kick Tobias under the table since I sit beside him. "Yes, that is very true, Ma." I check my phone for the time. "Oh, Mom, it's already 11:45, looks like we have to go." I nervously laugh and grab Tobias's arm yanking him out the door as he carries his coffee. "Love you, Mom!"

Before she can respond, I run out the door.

"What's the problem here, Trissy?" He smirks knowingly.

"You. You shouldn't have said any of those things to my mom about us. Now she's not going to leave me alone about it."

He winks at me. "You're welcome.

* * *

**-2 Weeks Before-**

**(Seriously creepy stuff comin' up, just so you're prepared.)**

* * *

"Tris, please listen to me. You don't have to do this," Tobias pleas as we stand outside behind the station.

"I have to do this. We have to catch this guy, Tobias. I've gone undercover a thousand times. I think I can handle doing it one more time."

He shakes his head. "This guy is dangerous. He's murdered nine girls, and I'm not going to let you be the tenth. Tris, please, please don't do this."

"Tobias. I have to. I'll be fine. I could easily take this old creeper guy."

"Tris, may I remind you he's murdered _nine _girls. This guy will chain you up to a table and put a tube in your mouth. There will be a bag hooked up to that tube filled with a liquid that will cut off your esophagus air line off so you won't be able to breathe. Once your dead, he'll strip you of your clothes, and put you in a dress to make you look like a doll, with flats, and doll you up in makeup, just like he did all the other girls. Tris. I'm not letting you do this. I _can't _let you do this."

Then I feel a sharp needle to my throat. "Oh, why, you make me sound like a lunatic!" a voice says. The man. The man who did all of the things Tobias just listed.

"Oh my god, you're—" I begin, but the sedative cuts off my words. I slump to the ground, but I hear Tobias.

"You son of a bitch, I will—"

Soon, with my closing eyelids, I see him slouch to the ground, just like me.

When I wake up, everything blurry. I look around. I think I'm in a warehouse. I see lab equipment everywhere, and a tube lying on the ground. Oh my god. He's going to make me into one of his dolls. I'll be his tenth.

I see Tobias tied up against a pole, struggling. "Tris!"

The way I am positioned is as if I were standing up, but I'm tied against a flat thing, sort of. Very hard to describe.

"Tobias?" I slur. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. When I woke up he was gone. Tris, are you okay? Are you hurt."

I shake my head. "Tobias, he's going to kill me," I cry. "He's going to kill me."

"Tris—Tris, listen to me. I'm not going to let that happen. Never."

"Oh, well, would you look at the two of you lovers? How adorable," Baxter says with a deranged smile.

"Baxter, you son of a bitch," Tobias yells. "I will fucking kill you if you hurt her, I swear on my life!"

"Oh, I'd love to see you try."

"Please," I say, "please don't hurt me."

"But you have such fair skin," he says as he drags his fingers across my cheek, "you'd make a great doll. I've been watching you for a long while. I see the way your skin glistens... it's really quite amazing. Especially when you're standing in that back alley with you lover. The sun is perfectly aligned with your skin at 3:00, when you and your boy go out and talk. I've been watching you two out there, and I though, 'Boy, I just need to have her. She'd make a lovely doll.'"

I shake my head and cry. "No, no you don't want me. I'm not pretty."

"Imperfection is beauty," he whispers.

"It's me you hate!" Tobias yells. "I was the one who arrested your son! Kill me! Just leave her alone!"

"That is very true," John Baxter says. "You arrested my son for helping me with my doll making. But Tris… I know how much she means to you. I'm going to take her away, just like you did my son."

"Please," Tobias says as tears brim his eyes. "Please. She's all I have. Just let her go."

"Now why would I do that? I think she'll be my best one yet. She's so lovely, look at her."

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Please! She has nothing to do with your hatred for me!" Tobias yells.

"No!" Baxter screams. "She has everything to do with it. She is your very life, your very _soul_. I could kill you, shoot you, slice you up into a million pieces, but if your soul is still there, what will I have won, huh?"

"I will kill you, you son of a bitch, I will kill you!" Tobias shouts.

Baxter shoves the tube into my mouth and straps it in so it stay in place.

The tears fall down my face quicker.

"Tris, Tris, I will get you out of here, I promise you," he cries.

Just as Baxter flips the switch for the liquid to flow, Tobias says, "I love you."

The tears fall down harder. The liquid slowly climbs up, up, up the tube. This is it. This is where I'm going to die. Somehow I thought I could have a life. Husband, children. I've always had one of those weird fantasies where my boyfriend and I would go out and chop a Christmas tree down at a local farm, and our dog would be with us. She'd be a Basset Hound. You know, the ones that always look sad with their droopy eyes and long ears. I'll never have that. I'll never be able to walk down the isle. I'll never get to tell Tobias how much I love him too.

Just then, a loud _bang! _comes from outside. Then loud footsteps.

A hand removes the tube, making the white liquid spill out onto the ground. It all happens in a blur. Someone takes down Baxter while someone is untying the knots that hold me down.

Tobias runs over to me. Someone must've undone the knot that kept him from killing that man. Once my last knot is undone, I jump into Tobias's arms and cry.

"Tobias," I whisper, "he was going to kill me." The tears run down my face faster.

"I know," he breathes. "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." His hand runs through my hair. "I'm sorry."

I nuzzle my face into his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Tobias. It's okay. Everything is okay now."

"I'm not _in _love with you, but I love you. I just thought I'd elaborate." He chuckles.

"Okay. I feel the same way." I pull back and smile.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him as we walk outside of the warehouse. When we walk outside, I see Uriah slamming the door to the cop car that contains Baxter.

We are led to the nearest ambulance to get checked out

"Uriah," I say. I run to him, then he captures me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tris," he says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I breathe. "I'm okay."

Uriah pulls back, letting me go, and looks at Tobias.

"I need to take you guys' statement." He gets out his notepad and pencil.

"He drugged Tris and me behind the station when we were talking. He got to her first. I tried to fight him off and I got about two punches in before he got me with the needle." I go to Tobias's side and wrap my arms around his waist, then lie my cheek on chest. He wraps an arm around me. "Next thing I knew I was tied to that pole in there while Tris was… tied to that thing. When we woke he was gone. We have no idea where he went during the time. When he came back, he was saying how beautiful Tris is and how she'd make a great doll." At this, I nuzzle my face farther into him. "Then I told him it was me he wanted because I arrested his son. He then proceeded to tell me how if he killed her, he was killing me, in a way. He tied me there so I could watch her die," he finishes.

Uriah frowns. "I'm just glad the two of you are okay."

"Thanks, Uriah," I say quietly, as I finally stop crying.

He gives another sad, small smile and walks past us, into the crime scene.

Then Max approaches us. "Get out of here, guys. Try to sleep well," he says with a sad smile.

We both nod, then start walking. I remove my arms from around his waist, but he keeps him arms around my shoulders, thankfully. I feel like without his support the weight of the world would come crashing down on me.

"Tris, I can call a cab if you don't feel like walking."

"I'm fine," I say quietly.

"No you're not. And there's no way I'm letting you walk home alone."

"I don't want to walk home alone," I say quietly.

"Okay," he whispers.

Once we reach my apartment, he stands in the doorway, and me on the other side.

He gathers me into his arms for a few minutes. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, kissing my forehead. Once his back is turned, I grab his sleeve, my tears recurring, edging at my eyes.

"Tobias," I say. "I need you."

He gathers me into his arms again as I cry.

"Do you want me to stay the night with you?"

I pull back and sheepishly nod.

"It's okay, Tris, I get it." He sadly smiles.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"I'll take the floor next to your bed," he says.

Without a word, I grab two extra pillows and two extra blankets for him.

"Thanks," he says with a yawn.

I change into my pajamas in the bathroom, then climb into bed, turning the light switch off.

"Tobias?" I ask in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I told you that I'd always be here for you, and I meant that."

I smile.

Then he says, "I'm just glad you finally realized it."

A few hours later, I finally fall asleep, only to be woken by my own screaming and Tobias shaking me awake.

"Tris. Tris! Wake up!" he shouts.

I shoot up in my bed with tears streaming down my face. "Tobias," I whisper.

"You're okay," he whispers back as he sits next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. We lean against the wall next to my bed since it's in a corner.

I lie my head on his shoulder and heavily breathe. Then I whisper, "I'm okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_So... yeah... I know, last chapter was a bit odd... It didn't flow into the story as well as I thought it would. Sorry._

* * *

**-1 Week Before-**

* * *

"So, my dearest Trissy, you never did tell us girls about what happened that night with you and Four…," Chris says. All of the girls are over at my house while the guys are doing some unknown manly things.

We all sit in a circle in my living room. Well, a diamond?

I roll my eyes. May as well. "He kissed me."

"Oh—" Chris begins.

"My—" Marlene continues.

"God," Shauna finishes.

"It's not that big of a deal, guys."

"That's why you two didn't come to my café together for a week," Chris says.

"Everyone at the station noticed that you two were acting different," Shauna says.

"Well we solved everything, obviously."

"You kissed back didn't you?" Marlene says with wide eyes. "Then you made things awkward because that's the way you are."

"Yes. Yes, I did." I take a sip of my wine.

"Tris!" they all exclaim.

"Were you two, like, making out?" Chris asks.

"Details, girl!" says Marlene.

I sigh. "Okay, so I was at his house and we were watching _Mulan _on Netflix. I was going to ask him something, but I don't remember what. I went into the kitchen for another glass of wine. I hopped up onto the counter. He got closer to me, then he was standing in between my legs—"

"If you don't like him, then why didn't you push him back?" asks Marlene.

"The heat of the moment," I say blandly. "Anyway, he was staring at me, so I told him to stop. Then he said he wasn't going stop staring at something so beautiful three inches before him."

This gets an "Aw" from all the girls.

"Then I told him I wasn't. Then he told me I was. Then he said he wasn't going to argue about it with me. Then he kissed me."

"Did he lean in fast or slow?" Shauna asks.

"Fast. I hardly had time to think."

"And this is _Four_ you're talking about? You know, the one who's your partner?" Chris asks.

"How many Fours do you know?"

"Whatever. What happened after?" Shauna asks.

I sigh. "That's the bad part. I pushed him back in the middle of the kiss and started to walk out. He asked me why I kissed back, and I asked him why he kissed me in the first place. Then he told me he had feelings for me."

"You know, I'm starting to think not all that happened in the basement was fighting." Shauna glares.

I sigh. "Yeah, that was a lie. He kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. I just pulled away and giggled. We cuddlled for the rest of that night. Then he had a nightmare, so I woke him. We didn't fall asleep until about an hour or two later. During the time period we were awake, he was saying how I was a Natalie. You guys know what a Natalie is, despite Bruno Mars's song?"

They nod.

"Well he was calling me one of those, so I kissed him on the cheek. The end."

"You know his real name don't you?" Shauna asks with a hint of smirk.

"Sure do."

"How?" Chris asks.

I shake my head. "It's a long story, and it's also not mine to tell."

"That boy is full of secrets, ain't he?" says Chris.

I nod.

"You know all of them, don't you?" Shauna asks with a small smile

"For the most part. I don't know what goes on inside his head. Wish I did though."

"Honey, don't we all?" Marlene responds.

I laugh. "That's true. I can't say I'm the only one."

"Tris, can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home and I need to tell Will when I'll be back."

"Course." I reach into my back pocket and hand it to her.

"Trissy, Trissy, you are so gullible. You are going to talk to Four on this phone, while we listen. But I'm holding the phone, so you won't be able hang up."

"And if I don't?" I set my wine glass on the table to cross my arms.

"Oh, I'll just tell him how you want to go out with him and such." She shrugs and smiles devilishly. "Your choice."

I glare at her. "You're evil."

"I know. So calling him it is?"

I nod and roll my eyes.

"Okay, it's officially on speaker. We just have to wait for him to answer."

"Hey, Trissy," he answers.

"Hi."

"Why'd you call me?"

"I don't know. Just bored."

"Me too. But I don't think I'd be the first person you'd call if you were bored."

"I tried Chris, but she won't answer. Probably off doing it with Will or something," I chuckle.

Christina glares at me.

"Yeah, probably," Tobias says with a chuckle like mine.

The girls are trying so hard not to laugh, but Chris looks pissed.

"Anyway. So, I was kind of wondering how much longer I have?" Tobias asks.

The girls cast me confusing glances.

"I don't know, Four."

"Someone's listening in on this, aren't they?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because you called me Four."

"Ah. I figured."

"So are the girls there? I bet Chris is pissed," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I glance at her. "Yeah, she is."

"So do you want me to come over and save you?" he asks with a chuckle.

"That would actually be quite heroic of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I actually have this great place that I've been wanting to take someone special like you. I've been wanting to go for a while, but not alone. What do you say?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Nope!" Shauna yells. "She'll be ready!"

"Dress warm, I'll be there in a half-hour." I can tell he's smirking on the other side of the line just before he hangs up.

"It's not a date," I state.

"We are _so _getting you reading for your date!" Chris exclaims, dragging me into my bedroom.

"Then what is it?" Shauna asks, raising an eyebrow toward me.

"It's a… an outing."

Marlene rolls her eyes. "How many times have you gone on and looked up synonyms for the word 'date'?"

"Zero times, actually. And Chris, I'm not wearing a dress, just so you know. He told me to dress warm."

She grunts. "Fine."

"And jeans. I'm wearing jeans. I have dark red, dark purple, and dark green. Well, and the classic blue jeans, obviously."

"Just let me find a cute shirt first."

"Oh!" Shauna exclaims. "That one. Just plain black with lace in the back. Then the high-waisted red jeans with that black shirt. Then shoes. I know you have those black combat boots—where are they?"

"Front door."

Shauna comes back shortly with them.

"This'll look prefect with dark red lipstick matching your jeans. You have some, right?" Shauna asks.

"I believe so."

"Okay, go to the bathroom and put these clothes on and do your makeup."

"Shauna, I never knew you were this much into fashion." I chuckle.

"Depends on the day." She smiles.

I walk into the bathroom and begin changing. Once I'm done, makeup and all, I step out of the bathroom and into my room. The makeup didn't take long since I refuse to put large amounts on.

"Shauna, you are a miracle worker. Seriously."

"I'm not done yet." She smiles and pushes me back into the bathroom. "I'm doing your hair."

"Are you sure we have time?"

"Tris, fifteen minutes is plenty."

I groan. "Fine."

"Four will love it, I promise."

"I don't care if he likes it."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Shauna just starts with my hair against my will. When she's finished, it looks like somewhat of a messy bun, but cute, leaving a few strands down framing face.

I smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm brushing my teeth," I announce.

"Why are you brushing your teeth?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Because I don't like having bad breath."

"Well do you plan on kissing him?"

"No," I deadpan.

"Then why are you brushing your teeth?"

"Because I can."

Once I'm done, my half-hour is up, and I hear a knocking on my door.

I open it while the girls are smirking on the couch.

Tobias's eyes are wide as they scan up and down my body.

"You look… amazing."

I blush and smile. "Thanks."

"You might need your jacket."

"She's fine!" Chris yells.

I turn around and look at my friends. "Why can't I have my jacket?"

"Because we hid it," Shauna says deviously.

"Whatever. See you guys later. Don't drink too much of my wine." With that, I slam the door.

Tobias and I are standing in the hallway now, just looking at each other.

Finally he snaps out of it and says, "Shall we go?"

"Of course."

Once we step outside in the 40 degree weather, I'm already practically freezing my tits off.

"Oh god, what am I doing? Take my jacket."

"No. All your wearing underneath is a long-sleeved shirt."

"I'm a man, I think I can handle a little cold weather." He smiles and drapes his black leather jacket over my shoulders. I almost don't want to put it on just because of the fact that he looks so cute in it.

Once I slip on the sleeves, I say, "Thank you." The girls hid my jacket so Tobias could give me his. How could I be that stupid?

"No problem."

"So, I'm kind of stalling on when to ask you this question, but are you okay? You know, after last week? Things like that can be extremely traumatizing."

"I'm okay, but thanks for your concern." I smile up at him. "I mean I got nightmares for about three nights, but I haven't gotten any since. What about you? I know you're supposed to be invincible, but even that's got to terrify you."

He nods. "That was probably one of the most horrific moments in my life."

I chuckle. "I'd assume so, you were about to die."

He shakes his head. "He wasn't going to kill me. He was going to kill _you_, then I'd suffer for the rest of my life. That's how he wins."

I don't say anything; I know he's right.

"Tris, if he killed you…" He shakes his head. "I don't know what I'd do. I honestly don't."

"You'd blame yourself for it all, then you'd get all depressed, not let anyone in, then transfer to another station. Then you'd meet someone who makes you really happy," I tell him. "That's what you'd do."

He looks down at me. "How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I did when Caleb died."

"And now you have someone who makes you happy?"

I smile, then nod.

"Who would that be?"

I eye him suspiciously. "How cute. You think I'm going to tell you."

He nudges my arm with his elbow teasingly. "Is it me?"

"Wow, Tobias, you're awfully cocky."

He smiles. "Just taking a guess." He then stops walking. "We're here."

"Tobias, you're looking into the woods."

He smirks. "Do you trust me?" He holds out his hand.

"Oh my god! Did you watch _Aladdin_?"

He smiles. "Maybe."

I grin and take his hand. "Yes."

"Then come with me."

"Tobias, you should know that I hate surprises."

"Oh, I think you'll like this one. There's somewhat of a path, so you don't have to worry about twisting your ankle or anything. If you did though, I'd carry you to the hospital. It's always been a deranged fantasy of mine. You know, carrying a girl to the hospital over something little. Being the knight in shining armor." He smiles.

"You're ridiculous. But I'll try to break my ankle one day so you can do that."

He rolls his eyes. "Like you don't have a ridiculous childhood fantasy."

"Oh, I do. Yours is just—actually, that seems pretty normal, now that I think about it…," I chuckle.

He shrugs. "We're here."

We take a few more steps and I see a frozen-over pond. On the edge of it, I see two pairs of ice skates.

"No way, Tobias." I shake my head.

"Please? I promise not to make fun of you if you fall."

"I've never done this before. I'm going to fall on my ass like an idiot."

"Well at least no one else will be here to laugh at you."

"Exactly. You'll be here."

"Tris. Please?"

"How do you even know what size I wear?"

"It's not that hard. While you were getting ready the morning of your birthday, I looked."

"Tobias…," I say unsurely.

"I'll hold your hands the whole time. Promise."

I groan and go put on the skates, as does Tobias. I stand up and clutch on to Tobias.

"Tobias," I warn, "this really isn't a good idea."

"You'll be fine."

We stand across from each other as he holds both of my hands.

"See? This isn't so bad," he says as we slowly glide across the ice.

I nervously laugh and say, "I guess."

"Hang on a second." He stops us from skating so we're standing still. He removes his hands so I'm standing on my own.

"Oh god!" I grab his arms to keep myself from falling.

He just chuckles and moves my arms so they're holding onto his waist. His hands reach up to my hair. I feel it fall down out of its updo.

He smiles. "Much better. I like it down. A lot, actually."

I sheepishly smile and blush. "Okay."

Tobias grabs my hands and we begin skating again.

We ride in silence for next few minutes, and I move to his side so I'm only holding one hand of his.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Hm?" He turns toward me.

"Is this a date?"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "If you want it to be."

"I'd call it an outing." I shrug.

He chuckles. "That's another word for 'date,' if you didn't know."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, I checked it out yesterday to see it was okay to skate on."

"No, Tobias. _This._"

He sighs. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Sighing, I say, "It was inevitable."

"We could always do this secretly," he says with a shrug.

"Tobias…" I shake my head. "I don't know."

"But _I _do. Isn't that enough?" he asks as he stops skating, pulling myself back with him. I stand in front of him.

"One time, Tris. For one moment, can't we just be Tris and Tobias. A boy and girl, who are just going on a date because they like each other. No other reason. And they can because there's no rules, nothing holding them back. One time."

I lean up slowly, his lips meeting mine halfway. I lie my palms on his chest and he pulls me closer. One foot of mine is flat with the other is on its tiptoe, knee bent. I then put one hand around the base of his neck, wanting him to be closer. We come apart for air shortly, then I kiss him again. I tangle one of my hands in his hair, then run it back down to his neck. I try to put my propped up foot back down, but I loose my footing and stumble. He is quick to react by catching me in his arms. We both start laughing as he pulls me up.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Anytime." He smirks.

"Tobias, you've got to be freezing to death. Take your jacket back." I begin to take it off, but he stops me by gently grabbing my hand.

"I don't need it. I've got you to keep me warm."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Next chapter is the day of! Any last minute guesses? So far only one person has guessed correctly. This chapter should reveal a little more._

* * *

**-(still) 1 Week Before-**

* * *

Tobias has come with me up to my apartment, much like a nice man would do on a first date.

After Tobias and I decided we were done skating because it was so cold, he offered for me to go over to his house for some hot chocolate. I politely declined, even though I'd love to spend more time with him on this perfect evening. But the girls were waiting at my apartment, and I know they want some details, being the women they are.

I also know—I just _know _that the girls are listening on the other side of that door and one of them is probably looking through the peep hole in the door.

"So, was it that bad of a first date? Sorry, I mean 'outing.'" He smirks. God, that smirk will be the death of me.

"No, it wasn't bad at all." I smile up at him and put my hair behind my ear.

I take one step closer, then lean in, putting my lips on his shortly, then whisper, "Thank you."

Turning around, I open the door and step inside, only to see the girls smiling like the idiots they are.

"Oh my—" Chris begins loudly.

"Shut up!" I say quietly as I look through the peep hole, watching for Tobias's reaction.

Tobias is standing there dumbfounded. Then he backs up against the opposite wall, grinning. He puts his head down and shakes it. When it comes back up, he smiles and looks around. He makes a fist of victory and walks away, much like the ending of _The Breakfast Club_.

I turn around, lean against the door, and slump to the ground, smiling, and biting my lip.

_Because that's not giving anything away, _my mind chastises me.

"Tris," Chris says. "Your lipstick is gone, and I know it ain't from that little kiss you just gave him."

"And your hair is down," Shauna says.

"And your lips look a little swollen," Marlene points out.

"First of all, he bought me a coffee, so all my lipstick is gone," I lie. "Second of all, my hair is down because my ears got cold," I say. It's partially true… my ears _were _cold until Tobias took it out. "Third of all, my lips are a little swollen because I was pursing them. I do that a lot."

"Tris," Chris says, "you are a terrible liar. Spill it." I should have known. She's always been extremely deceptive.

I stand up to take my shoes off then walk over to sit on the couch, sighing along the way. The girls follow, but we sit how we were earlier, in the diamond-square-circle thing.

"My lips are swollen and my lipstick is gone because I made out with him. My hair is down because Four said he likes it down," I admit.

They all squeal.

"Where did he take you?" Chris asks.

"He gave you his jacket!" Marlene exclaims, fists clenched in excitement. "You still have it on! Did he tell you to keep it?"

"Shit! I'll be right back." I sprint out the door, putting on my shoes. I know he can't be that far ahead.

I sprint down the sidewalk, and I already see his retreating figure.

"Four!" I yell.

He turns around and smiles. "Come back for more?" he shouts, laughing.

I stop in my tracks, just in front of him. "Your jacket," I breathe. My breath is visible in the cold wintry air. "You forgot it." I hold it out to him.

"Just keep it for now." He shrugs.

"Tobias, I just sprinted at least 125 yards to give this to you. Take it," I insist with a chuckle.

He chuckles. "Okay. Thank you."

"I'll see you Monday," I say with a smile, then turn around to walk back to my apartment, but he gently grabs my arm.

"Tris, what are we?" he asks exasperatedly.

"Um…" I look away, then back at him again. "Friends with the benefits of kissing?" I ask, extremely unsure.

"So, dating?" he asks with a chuckle.

I scratch the back of my neck, staring at the road, unable to look him in the eye. "Um… friends, I think… Yeah, friends."

"Tris," he says with a sigh. "I'd highly suggest you stop lying to yourself." Then he turns around and starts walking away.

I think about running after him, but decide against it. He's right. I think it's about time, but I'm just too terrified to admit it. I'm just terrified of the outcome. I'm afraid of putting my self out there, because when I do, it always ends badly.

* * *

**-1 Day Before-**

* * *

"Chris, there's no way I'm going that stupid party tonight."

"Tris, c'mon, please?"

"Guys. We're all twenty-three years old, not seventeen. Don't you think we're a little old to be partying like this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll go to the occasional nightclub with you guys, like, on one of your birthdays, but seriously? Some party at the bar?"

"Just let loose a little, Tris!" Shauna exclaims.

"But it's going to full of drunk weirdos hitting on all of us girls," I whine.

"Well we're hanging onto our boyfriends, maybe you can invite Four?" Chris says.

I roll my eyes. "No. We're just friends. I specifically told you all that after I gave him back his coat last week."

Shauna rolls her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Whatever. I'll go. I'm not wearing anything slutty. We're not exactly going to the classiest of bars."

"Meet us there at 8:30, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, now please leave." I literally push them out the door. "Love ya, bye." I slam the door behind me.

I huff out a long breath. My god, I really don't to go anywhere tonight. It's already 7:30, so I should probably start getting ready.

Searching through my closet for a nice dress, I remember I have nice skater one from about a year ago that I've never worn. I kind of just bought it, hoping that maybe one day I'd have someone to wear it for.

It is maroon on the bottom and top until the top of my breasts, then it turns lace, including the long, maroon sleeves. It swoops down in the back, about seven inches above my butt. Putting it on in the bathroom, it almost makes me feel sexy. And I can't help but wonder if Tobias is coming tonight since he lives just a few houses down from the bar. I begin to curl my hair since I decided to leave it down tonight. Once I'm done I do a little goldish/brown smokey eye that brings out my bright blue eyes. Then red lipstick that's not too light and not too dark.

I go to my closet for my light brown combat boots. I put them on then stand in front of my full-length mirror. I almost laugh because I can't believe myself. I feel like I'm seventeen again.

Smile on my face, I walk out with my jacket on and my phone in my pocket.

When I arrive at the bar, there are a bajillion people there. I search through all of the faces, looking for one of my friends, but I see Tobias. I somewhat smile at the fact of his presence. He is sitting at the bar watching whatever sport is currently on while he sips a beer. Neither of us have brought up what happened last week. I honestly don't want to, either.

"Hey, stranger," I yell over the music as I put a hand on his shoulder. I sit down on the stool next to him. "What brings you here?"

He shrugs. "I needed a beer, and I didn't have any at home. You being here is just a bonus." He smirks.

I smile at Tobias then turn to the bartender. "Hey, can I get a beer?"

"Sure thing," he says with a wink.

Tobias visibly tenses when he does so.

"Aw," I say, "is little Four jealous?" I stick my lower lip out.

He sighs, muscles tense. "No," he grits out. "I just don't like it when other guys hit on you."

"I'm pretty sure that's what most would call jealous," I tell him.

He just shakes his head. "I guess we both have different definitions for words."

I ignore his comment referring to my definition of outing. "Hey, have you seen any of my friends?"

He points over to a booth with all of them.

"Save my seat, will you?" I ask. Without waiting for a reply, I walk over to where he pointed.

"Hey, guys. I'm leaving my jacket over here. I just ordered a beer."

"Good, maybe that'll get you to dance with Four!" Zeke yells.

"What, are you two buddies now?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and walk over to where I was before.

When I get back, he grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. "By the way, you look amazing tonight," Tobias says into my ear.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thanks."

"Tris?" he shouts when I pull back.

Just then, the bartender comes back with my beer. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, thanks."

"I'm available_ all_ night." He winks again.

"Asshole," I yell to him.

"Oh, feisty! I like it."

"Listen," Tobias shouts in his deep, intimidating voice, "she obviously wants you to stop, so just get the hell away from her."

"Oh, and who are you, the guy that got friendzoned?"

"Four," I say, glancing at the bartender, "let's go dance."

Glaring at the bartender also, he stands up with and grabs my hand, leading me through the crowd.

After many, many, _many_ drinks, I am utterly hammered, and so is Four. We are in the alleyway behind the bar. Luckily I have enough sense to be wearing my coat. I'll probably leave after I'm done talking with Four.

"Four!" I slur out. "Wait," I giggle. "That's not your name."

"Trissy, my real name is Tobias." He laughs. We both just laugh, for no reason at all.

"I wonder where the nearest pizza place is. I'm hungry," I say. "Pizza is a great thing, if you think about it. Each bite has bread and cheese and meat and veggies and… What the fuck? Wow. I love pizza."

He just laughs.

"I love you, you're the best!" I hug him.

"I love you too."

"Tobias, I want pizza."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you think Domino's delivers here?"

"Tomorrow, Trissy."

"I will name my first-born Pizza."

Silence. Which is odd for drunk people.

I break it. "At this point, I'm about to sacrifice a limb for a goddamn piece of pizza."

"Me too," he groans. Then suddenly asks, "Tris, why don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid."

"You're silly, why would you be afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, Toby. Duh."

"Oh," he says with a frown. "But I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know that, Toby. But… I don't know."

"Tris?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I giggle hysterically. "Yeah."

He leans in, pressing my body against the wall. His hands start at my thigh, then run up, up, up to my waist. Mine go under his shirt to trace his abs. His tongue slides across my lips, asking for entrance. I open and let out a moan.

"Tobias," I say against his lips and giggle. "I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow."

"It's okay," he says, "neither will I."

I laugh and pull his face back down to mine.

"Tris?" he asks before my lips actually come in contact with him.

I groan in response. "C'mon, Tobias."

"Tris, should we really be doing this?"

"Tobias!" I shout and push him back, laughing. "We're drunk!" I twirl my arms in the air. "Let loose!" I yell. "I hardly ever get drunk! Tobias, c'mon let's just make out! I _need _to let loose. God, I've been so stressed with you, and my feelings for you, and getting _kidnapped_, and…." I breathe out. "Just kiss me," I say exasperatedly.

He grabs my arm, pulling me to his lips. "Let's just forget about everything," he whispers. "Let's just start over." He touches his lips to mine slightly. "Let's just use a do-over."

"Toby," I whisper back, "you're silly. Life doesn't just give do-overs."

He kisses me again, longer, and mumbles, "I'm the exception."

* * *

_Like anyone would be _

_I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Must be strangely exciting _

_To watch the stoic squirm _

_Must be somewhat heartening _

_To watch shepherd need shepherd _

_But you you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Like any uncharted territory _

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

_You speak of my love like _

_You have experienced love like mine before _

_But this is not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_I don't think you unworthy,_

_I need a moment to deliberate..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_So... Don't give up on me yet. I promise Fourtris is soon to come! I swear!_

* * *

**-The Day Of-**

* * *

I wake up, expecting to see the wall, but am met with a tan chest and arms wrapped around my waist. I have a pounding headache, and it takes me a few minutes to process everything. No... No, I did not go home with someone while I was hammered. No. I couldn't have. I don't do that kind of thing. Ever.

But I was drunk. That's an excuse, right? I had no control over what I was doing.

I brace myself as I look up.

Then I see him. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. I squeeze my eyes shut, tight as can possibly be, then open them again, hoping all of this will go away.

Yet I am still met with the same handsome face. I did not sleep with him. No. No, I did not.

No one can know. No one. In-office relationship are not allowed, nor will they ever be.

Not that I want to be in a relationship with him anyway. This is a one-time thing. We were both smoshed. I vaguely remember seeing him at the bar and talking, but the rest is a blur. I don't remember a single thing.

"Four!" I shout. "What the fuck happened last night?!"

His eyes spring open, wide. Then the sudden realization hits him. He shuffles away.

"What the…," he trails off.

"We did, didn't we?" I ask in horror.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't remember a single thing. Oh my god. Oh, holy shit, Tris, I promise I'd never take advantage of you like that while you were drunk. I wasn't thinking, and neither were you. Oh my god—"

"No," I say, "it's both of our faults. I'm on the pill, so you don't have to worry about that, by the way." Shutting my eyes, I shake my head. "I promise you I'm not one of those girls that sleeps around."

"I know you aren't," he says softly.

"Four, we can't tell anyone about this."

"I know. I know that," he sighs.

"This can't happen." I motion between the two of us. "It's against the rules."

Tobias closes his eyes, then they suddenly shoot open. "If it weren't, would you want it to?"

Pausing, every nerve in me tingles. I take a sharp intake of breath, then get up, not giving him an answer. I purse my lips, unable to control what I might say. I'm afraid of what might come out.

All of my clothes are on the ground, and now Tobias happens to be seeing my ass. I quickly put everything on. My dress, underwear, and bra. I can't forget my trusty rusty jacket. I put on my boots and immediately sprint downstairs, combing my fingers through my hair, and throw it into a sloppy bun with a ponytail holder I found in my pocket as I run around the house, trying to find the exit in my confusion and hangover headache, which doesn't help. His house is certainly very maze-like.

"Tris!" he shouts as he comes down the stairs shirtless and in a pair of jeans. I can't help but notice his abs and large tattoo on his back.

That doesn't matter right now. I check my pockets. I've got my phone and wallet, so I'm all set.

"Tris!" he repeats. "Just wait!"

My hands shake as I finally find the front door, trying to slide the simple piece of metal, but I can't. Goddamn my shaky hands.

"Tris," he says quietly and grabs my elbow softly. He slowly leans in, and brushes his lips with mine. Then he presses them together firmly. My eyebrows crease, but I desperately kiss him back. I shouldn't be doing this. I _can't_ be doing this. But I am. Because I want to. Because I can't stop. Because I can't deny myself anymore.

I flinch back, my spine hitting the front door. My hands still shake, but I quickly manage to unlock and open the door, sprinting out.

"Tris!" for the fourth time today, Tobias shouts. "Every time I kiss you, you can't just run away!"

This time he doesn't catch me.

This time he doesn't try to.

I think about talking to Uriah about this, but decide against it. I walk down to Christina's Café, not really sure what I'm doing. She doesn't work with me, so I can tell her, right? Plus I need a coffee. I need something to wake me up and tell me this is some sort of dream. I mean nightmare. If this is real, this would definitely be a nightmare.

Here I am again, lying to myself like I have been for the past 20 weeks of my life.

It dawns upon me. The reality of everything.

I hurriedly walk up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" one of the employees asks.

Tears are brimming. This is not good.

"Tell Christina that Tris is here and that she needs her at this very moment no matter what she doing."

She smiles completely oblivious to my brimming tears. "Okay."

The girl walks behind to the back where Chris's office is.

They come back immediately, and Christina seems to be extremely worried.

"Oh my god, Tris, what's wrong?" she asks. The tears are still somehow held in.

"Tanya, make Tris a large White Mocha right now. This order comes first, it's on the house. Bring it to my office," Chris demands.

"Yes ma'am," Tanya replies.

Chris leads me back to her office, her hand consoling me on my back. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you wearing your clothes from last night?" We sit against the wall on the ground even thought there are multiple chairs.

The tears never come flowing down. They aren't in my eyes anymore, but my throat feels tight, like I can barely breathe.

"I… I…" I never come out and say it.

"Did something happen last night I don't know about? You texted me saying you caught a cab home."

"I did?"

She nods. "You don't remember any of last night? I remember you being super hammered, and I was relieved you didn't go home with anyone."

I give her that look, saying, _"Please understand me, I don't want to say it!"_

"Oh my god. Who was it? Oh my fuck. Did he… Did he rape you?" she asks solemnly.

I shake my head. "No, it was all voluntary. I don't remember going home with him though. I don't remember anything last night other than seeing him at the bar."

"Then what's wrong? You needed to get laid! It's been too long! You have no reason to be ashamed, every girl—"

"It was Four," I say. "It was Four." I put my head in my hands then lift it back up to see her reaction.

Her eyes go wide.

Just then, Tanya comes in with my drink. "Oh, by the way, there's a very handsome man named Four, I guess, wants to know if Tris is here? I told him she was, and he asked if he could come back here, and I told him I'd ask you."

"Tell him to—" I start.

"Fuck off. Tell him to fuck off," Christina finishes.

"Will do."

She leaves, and I sip my steaming White Mocha.

"What happened this morning?" she asks hesitantly.

I take deep breath. "Well, I woke up in his arms, and we talked. He said he'd never take advantage of me, and I know he wouldn't have if he were sober. It was both of our faults. Then I told him we couldn't happen since office relationships were against the rules. Then he asked if it weren't unapproved of, would I want us to happen? I got up and put my clothes on, not giving him an answer. I ran out and tried to find his front door, but his house was super confusing. When I finally did reach the door, I had to unlock it, but I couldn't since my hands were so shaky. He grabbed my elbow—not hard—and kissed me. But the thing is… I kissed back. Purposely. Because I wanted to. But I'm afraid."

Christina's mouth is completely agape, and she doesn't really know what to do or say in this situation.

I wouldn't either.

"So this is a bad thing?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. I think. I don't know, Chris. I mean, I hate him! Of course this is a bad thing!"

"Tris, just hear me out." She sadly smiles. "The way you talk about him, it sounds as if you like him, but you're too afraid to admit it because you don't want to lose him, like you did your brother; in the line of duty, in order to protect you."

I sigh. "That's not possible Chris. We can't be in a relationship, anyway. I mean, one of us could transfer stations, but that takes a month in advance to arrange. Plus, I got lucky being able to be where I am."

She sighs. "Maybe you should just talk to him? Or you guys could date secretly?"

"That's the thing, Chris. I don't know if I want to. He's so… I don't even know. I can't explain it." I check the time. "Crap. I need to get to work. The one day Four and I had to take the Saturday shift," I groan, "it had to be today. I have to go home to change too." Getting up, I shuffle my feet to the door. "Thank you, Chris. I'll let you know what happens." I sip my mocha and open the door, walking down the hallway.

Walking out, I see Four sitting at a table, anxiously tapping his fingers. Goddamn. There's no back exit, either. I know from past experience.

I quickly walk past him, but he obviously notices.

"Tris," he says as I quickly walk down the sidewalk.

"_Tris_," he repeats. Six. That's six times he's said my name, trying to capture my attention.

I stare straight ahead, as if he's not even there.

"Can we at least talk about this?" he pleas, and once I turn towards him, I see an expression on his face that is utterly indescribable.

I stop in my tracks. "No. We can't happen, Four. This—" I motion between us. "—will not happen."

"Would you please stop calling me Four?" he asks incredulously.

I roll my eyes and pause. "None of this matters anyway. We hate each other."

His eyebrows rise. "That's not what that kiss said this morning. And in my kitchen. And on the skates. And I believe we both were totally sober for all of those occasions."

I look away. "How do you even know you like me?" I ask. "How do you know that wasn't just a heat of the moment kind of thing?"

"Every time we kissed, you seriously believe every time that was the heat of the moment?" He laughs incredulously. "I don't make heat of the moments decisions. I make decisions after thinking about them because I am not an irrational person. I have thought about you and I for a very long time. The day you got shot by Benjamin Burkley on the Ashley Madison case... All I remember thinking is that I had to protect you, and that's when I knew I cared about you, despite my constant playful insults. I absolutely do not regret it kissing you. Not one bit. I don't regret kissing you because I know you don't regret it either. And we can't forget the other two times you _voluntarily_ kissed me."

A crack in the sidewalk suddenly becomes very interesting to my eyes in many ways.

"Look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you regret it."

I meet his eyes. "I regret everything that happened last night and today." But as I say it, my voice wavers.

"Now look me in the eye tell me that wasn't a lie."

I look away and don't say anything.

"Exactly, Tris. Why—"

I look up at him, meeting his eye, and say firmly, "That wasn't a lie. I regret everything that happened today and last night. Because I _hate _you. I regret seeing you at the bar, I regret sleeping with you, I regret kissing you, and I regret _meeting _you, because if it weren't for you, I would be perfectly fine, but no, you show up in my life, uninvited. And you're still here. Uninvitedly." I don't move one bit, but I check my phone for the time. "I'm going to be late. So if you'll excuse me." I march past him, leaving him in the dust.

Most would feel proud after this whole thing.

Not me.

I feel thoughtless. I lied to myself. I lied to him.

And here I am again, denying myself of everything I've ever wanted.

Then there's Tobias, who had the courage to stop lying to himself. Uninvited, he did it anyway. Because sometimes you just have to put yourself out there and hope for the best. I let fear take over my mind and mouth because we weren't supposed to be anything more than partners or friends. Because I was living in fear.

Then it occurs to me: He wasn't the one that came to Precinct 99. He wasn't the one that barged into my life.

I was the one that barged into his, and I was the one uninvited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_I seriously love all you guys. Like way too much. 532 reviews?! Never have I ever expected that much support out of you guys. I'm starting to get attached to this story more than my others. Have no fear though, there should be about 24 chapters. And about the poem from Chapter 15, that was actually "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. Give it a listen, I think you guys'll like it :)_

*******-Four P.O.V.-*******

* * *

**-The Day After-**

* * *

As the phone rings, I think about hanging up.

"Why are you calling me? Did something happen at the station?"

Too late to back out now.

"Um… no. I called off for a personal day last minute. I kind of need someone to talk to. But if you're busy—"

"Dude," Zeke says. "It's about time. Seriously, bottling everything up… It's not good. Plus we've been talking over the last few weeks a little more, so don't worry about it. Where do you want to meet me?"

I chuckle, despite the day I'm having. "I actually didn't think I'd get this far. But anywhere works."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, man. How about we just go to Christina's? Meet you there in ten?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

"Seriously, dude, anytime."

I hang up and walk back into Christina's Café, since I was just around the corner, where Tris left me.

I sit down and don't order anything. Definitely not hungry after all of this.

Minutes later, Zeke walks in.

Then Christina comes out her office, coincidentally, when Zeke is about to sit down across from me.

She pulls a chair over to the two-person table for Zeke and me, expectantly looking at me. She sits in the chair backwards with her arms on where your back is supposed to be and one leg on each side of the chair.

"Did you need something?" I ask.

"I've decided I won't punch you until I hear your side of the story," Chris growls.

"Woah, Four, what happened?" Zeke asks.

"Just promise you won't get all super protective over Tris, okay? She made the decision she wanted to make, so you can't beat me up over anything."

Then I explain everything. Literally. Everything. What happened last night, and now I'm beginning to explain what happened at home this morning, what just happened about twenty minutes ago.

"Then I kissed her. But the thing is, she kissed me back, which doesn't make sense, because she hates me. Or supposedly she does. She told me she hated me after I left this café."

Then I go on to tell the fiasco of what happened just around the corner.

"But I didn't kiss her earlier because it was on impulse. I did it because I wanted to. I'd been thinking about it for awhile," I honestly say.

"How long is awhile?" Chris asks intently.

"About a month and week or two after she transferred?" I say, as if I were questioning it.

"You've liked her since November?" Zeke asks incredulously. "Well, actually that makes sense because she told me you kissed her about a week or two after New Year's."

"Actually, since November 4th, if I'm telling you both everything."

"So you're telling me you've liked Tris—Tris Prior—for three months, and you just now make a move on her?" Chris questions.

"I've made a move so many times! She hates me. She told me that. She told me that—looked me in the eye, and had a firm, strong voice—and said she wished she never met me."

Christina shakes her head. "She's lying to you. She likes you. At least that's what she told me. She's afraid of being hurt, because when it comes to guys, that's what she's used to."

"Who hurt her?"

Again, Christina is shaking her head. "Not my story to tell, Four."

I find myself copying Christina by shaking my head.

"And just so you know, Four," Chris says, "I'm not punching you in the face, because I know you're a good guy with good intentions, even though it doesn't always show." She gets up and walks toward the back, leaving me with Zeke.

"That's brutal, man. I'm not mad at you for sleeping with Tris, because neither of you had any control over what you were doing. I know she likes you though. She may be mean to you, and complain about you a lot, but her eyes say differently than her mouth."

"But what do I do? I mean, she afraid of getting hurt—and I understand that, I do—but what do I do to get her to trust me?"

"You have to trust her. Tell her the things that go on inside your head when you see her. I know you have plenty of things to say." Zeke smiles and gets up. "I know you'll be fine. I'll see you around, man." He pats me on the back and walks out, leaving me with alone.

I shake my head and leave the café.

* * *

**-8 Days After-**

* * *

"Tris," I say as we walk outside on our way home. "You haven't spoken to me since…"

"I know that," she says, looking straight ahead.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Then I'll just follow you home." I shrug.

"You realize I can beat the shit out of you, right?" she asks, finally turning her head my direction.

"I know. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

After moments of silence, I say, "There are a lot of things I want to tell you."

"What, like all of your deepest, darkest secrets and thoughts?"

"Yes, actually. There are a lot, so be prepared."

Tris leads me to her apartment, and surprisingly, she doesn't slam the door in my face, so I go in. I walk into the living room to sit on the couch. Tris sits as far as she can away from me on the couch.

"Four—" she begins.

"Tobias," I correct her and cross my arms.

There is silence until she says, "I think you and I both know Friday night never should have happened."

"That's true. But it resulted to Saturday morning, and I sure as hell don't regret that kiss."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Fou—Tobias, whatever the hell your name is, we aren't allowed to have in-office relationships, so even if I potentially did want this to happen, it can't. It won't."

"Rules were meant to broken," I say. "I mean, look at Zeke and Shauna. They've been together for seven months and haven't gotten caught."

"But what about later on? What about when they want to get married? What about when they want to move in together? Shauna will have to change her last name. They'll have the same address on their license. Then what? One of them will have to transfer stations."

"Because that's what people do when they're in love. They make the sacrifices needed in order to be happy."

Tris sighs. "I know that."

"Why don't we just do it? Who cares about the rules?" I stand and throw my hands up. "Who gives a flying fuck about what we do? It's _our_ lives!"

"Who says I want to be in a relationship with you, anyway?" Tris yells, standing up too.

I slowly take a few steps closer to her so our bodies are touching. She looks up and I can tell her breath hitches, and I look down, so our noses are touching.

"Was it easy?" I ask. "Was hating me easy? Was saying all of that stuff then just pretending about the whole thing easy? When you told me you hated me like I was nothing? Like we were nothing? Like we had nothing?

"And, by the way, the fact that you haven't pulled back says it all," I whisper. I guess it's a very, very good thing I chewed gum about a half hour ago. Best decision of my life. I lean forward slightly to touch our lips to each other. But what I didn't expect from her is that she she leans into me more, turning the brush into a kiss. Her hands go to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. Mine lie on her waist. She abruptly pulls back. Shocking.

"No. We can't do this. I just told you that!" she yells and shoves me away.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" I ask. "Why would you kiss me back—_more than once_—if you didn't like me more than a friend? Tris, I'm am so tired. I've been chasing you, and chasing you, and chasing you. _Constantly. _I'm almost done chasing after you. Sometimes I think it's not worth it. Then I remember... Then I remember that you're irreplaceable. There is _no one _like you. I've been trying and trying relentlessly to win you over somehow, but I'm still not good enough. Chasing after you always makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you. And I know I'm not. I just was hoping and praying that you'd accept me for how I am. I'm not saying I don't want you anymore, because I most definitely do. More than anything. But what I'm saying is that I've been running and running after you, but you want let me catch up. You just keep me running in the infinite circle of love."

"And I'm sorry for that, Tobias. I am. But you're just so… nice and smart and brave and funny and honest and selfless and trustworthy and cute and… and you're just… amazing. And I'm just Tris! Just plain ol' Tris, your partner at 99. Tobias, I push people away when all I really want is someone to hug me and tell me everything's okay. I just want to trust somebody, but it's so hard because there's so, so many people that I've made the mistake of trusting. I can't trust anyone, Tobias. No one. Not even you."

I shake my head. "I don't think you understand."

"What?" she asks. "What could I possibly not understand?"

"That I can't just automatically turn off my feelings for you." She looks away, out the window. "That I can't just stop being in love with you, Tris. Being in love with someone that doesn't love you back is like hugging a cactus. The tighter you hold, the more it hurts. And I've learned a lot from this. You know what I learned? I learned that even though I try, and try, and try, and _try_, I can't stop loving you. Relentlessly I have tried to stop loving you, but I just can't. I can't stop loving you, no matter how hard I try. I tell myself that I hate you. That I absolutely _loathe _you, and then five minutes later I'm flirting with you and laughing with you and kissing you and...," I laugh. "I'm in love with you, no matter how much I try to not be."

"You... You're in love with me?" she croaks out.

Then I realize much of a mistake all of that was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I sigh.

"You know," she says as she slowly steps closer to me so we're extremely close, but not touching, "one day I was just smiling for no real reason. Then I realized it was because I was thinking of you. I was just too ignorant and stupid to admit it to anyone. And… I don't know. I just wanted to tell you that because I thought you should know." She looks down.

"It just adds to the confusion," I say honestly.

"I know. Trust me, I'm confused too. I know that little thing I just said doesn't exactly live up to your whole big speech, but, you know... Whatever.""

"Tris?" I whisper.

She looks up.

"Can I kiss you just once?" I tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Can't we just be Tris and Tobias just a few minutes? Then I'll leave. I'll never make another innuendo about us. Never. Just promise me you won't pull back."

"I promise," she whispers with wide, hopeful eyes, and lips slightly parted. Then she wraps her hand around my neck, and pulls my lips down to hers. My hands remain on her waist for a short while. Then they run through her silky, golden hair, then they both lie on her waist. Then I dip her—the real cliché way they do in the Disney movies.

She giggles and opens her eyes, as do I when I pull her up.

"How did you know I've always wanted someone to do that?" she asks against my lips.

"Zeke." I smile.

She laughs and pulls my lips down to hers again. It's so lighthearted. I feel like every weight is being lifted off my shoulders just by kissing her. She is just… God, she's perfect.

After minutes, I finally pull back, leaning our foreheads on one another.

"I thought the one time was supposed to be when we were ice skating."

I kiss her lips one last time. "I'm not complaining."

As I turn around to walk out, Tris grabs my hand. "Yes," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"It was hard to pretend I hated you. It was hard to pretend like I didn't care about you. Especially when we were chained to each other in the basement. I really wanted to kiss you back. It was so fucking hard." She pauses. "But I don't want to pretend anymore," she whispers and walks closer towards me.

She slowly leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me without hurry; so nostalgically. I raise a hand to rest on her cheek. Everything feels like it's in slow motion—_everything_. Then she pulls back, still slow.

She pulls back and leans our foreheads together. She closes her eyes and lies her hands on the sides of my neck. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispers, then pushes me out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_So some of you guys are confused about what the countdown actually meant. It was basically Tris sleeping with Four and her being all super confused._

_Anyway, nice, fluffy, filler chapter for you all :)_

* * *

**-10 Days After-**

* * *

"Tris," Tobias says as we begin to walk home. "So you said you wanted to stop lying to yourself… What do you mean by that?"

Throughout the day we've been acting normal, like how we usually do. Flirting, insulting… That kind of stuff. For us, that _is _normal.

"It means that I want what I realized is blatantly available to me, and that I just couldn't come to terms with that fact."

He smirks. "You're so indirect about these kinds of things. I like you, and I think you like me, so…"

I wait, eyebrows raised.

"So… this is the part when you finish my sentence," he says expectingly. "I like you, and I think you like me, so…"

"So, we should be together. That's what a normal person thinks. And I, sir, am not normal."

"And what does that weird mind of yours think, Tris?"

"I have commitment issues. I don't fully trust someone until I feel comfortable."

He nods. "I get that part, but me? You don't trust me?"

I don't say anything. "That's the thing. I do trust you."

"You're so confusing." He chuckles. "I don't get you."

I smile. "A lot of people don't."

We stop on the corner of where split, and I'm pretty sure neither of us want to end this conversation.

"Hey, do you maybe want to, um—"

"Yes," I say, trying to hide my smile, but fail.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," he says with a laugh. "Plus you totally just ruined all of the courage that just mustered up." He grins.

"I'm sorry." I smile broadly. "Go on."

"Do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat? You know, somewhere that's not Christina's for once?"

"So, what, like an actual date?"

He smiles and looks away, then back at me. "Personally, I think our first date was the ice skating thing, but no, it was an outing. Sorry," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "That was a date."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Well, let's see," I say, "you picked me up, took me there, flirted, held hands, laughed… hm, there's something else though. I can't really explain it, but it went a little something like this." I pull his face down to mine, slowly kissing him. I sigh as he kisses back.

"Get a room!" someone shouts. Christina. She stands there, stupidly smiling. Her café is just two little shops down, and she stands in front of the door.

I pull back and smile at Christina. Then I grab Tobias's hand, dragging him to my side of where we usually split. Once he is beside me, he entwines our fingers.

"Should we really be doing this in public? I mean, what if Max sees us? Or Nita, for that matter."

He shrugs. "One of us is going to have to transfer stations anyway."

"Who says one of us has to transfer stations?" I ask, smiling.

"You want to keep it a secret?"

I nod. "Yeah."

When we reach my apartment, I unlock my apartment, letting him in.

As soon as I step inside, I say, "I can—"

I am cut of by him pressing me to the door and kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. We are interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

I chuckle and pull away. "Damn," I whisper. I turn around and look through the peep hole.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"Tobias, go hide in the bathtub or something," I whisper. Then I shout, "Just one second please!"

"Why?" he says back softly.

"It's my mom. Now go!"

"Why? I thought she liked me."

"She does, but… just go!" I push him.

Once he is out of sight, I open the door, smiling. "Mom. Hi."

I step out to hug her.

"What brings you here?" I ask, motioning for her to step in.

"I just wanted to know if anything was happening with you and Tobias yet?" She grins knowingly. "I thought maybe we could go out for some dinner?"

"Oh, no th—"

A sound interrupts us, much like a sneeze.

"Was that a sneeze?" my mom asks.

"Uh, thin walls. Anyway—"

"No, no, that sound much closer. Why don't we see what it is?" She gets up and begins inspecting my kitchen, then down the hall.

"No, Mom. I'm pretty sure my neighbor Ron is sick."

_Please don't go into the bathroom. Please don't go into the bathroom. Please don't go into the… Dammit, she's going into the bathroom. _

"Mom," I say as I softly grab her arm. "I'm sure it's Ron. What else could it be?"

She swipes the shower curtain back to reveal Tobias lying in. Fully clothed and no water, of course.

He nervously smiles. "Hello, Ms. Wright. I'm Ron." He chuckles.

"Tobias!" She laughs. "C'mon, get out of there. No reason to be nervous around me. I like you."

"Ah, I'm afraid it was your daughter who was nervous," he says as he steps out.

"Tris," my mother says condescendingly. "Why? You know that I like him."

I sigh. "Just… c'mon." I wave them back to the living room.

Mom sits on the couch, and I stand in front of her. Tobias is about to walk behind me, but I grab his hand, stopping him, and entwine them. I look at him nervously.

He rolls his eyes. "Ms. Wright, your daughter and I are…" He turns toward me. "We never did finalize that, did we?"

I chuckle with a sigh. "Mom, Tobias and I are dating."

She raises her fists into the air. "Judy owes me twenty bucks! I so called that one. How'd it happen?"

I stare at my mother shock and awe as I grin. "Um." I pause. "So Tobias took me on a date. He found this pond that froze over and we went ice skating. Since I was so wobbly, he held my hands for a while. Then one thing led to another and we kissed. We didn't really acknowledge—"

"_You _didn't really acknowledge it because you were in denial," Tobias corrects me.

I roll my eyes, even though it's true. "Whatever. Anyway… Um, there was this party at the bar that my friends dragged me to. Tobias was there, and we got drunk…" I take a deep breath. "And I woke up the next morning in his bed."

My mother stands up, nearing Tobias. "If you took advantage of her in that state—"

"Mom, Mom, no, he didn't. We were both equally drunk. Neither of us remember anything."

She looks disbelievingly at Tobias.

"Ms. Wright, I promise you that I would _never _do that to her if I had any sliver of sense left in me. The first thing I did was apologize for doing that the morning of, even though I had no coherent thoughts that night."

She glares. "I believe you." She sits back down. "But how did this lead to the two of you being together?"

I sigh and look at Tobias, hoping he'll explain this one.

He smiles at me and says, "I kissed her when she ran out that morning." He chuckles. "Then I figured she'd be at the café, which she was, then she said she regretted meeting me… That one hurt by the way." He smiles down at me as he pokes my arm. "Then about a week later we talked then ended up kissing. And now we're here. Together. And…" He chuckles again. "I'm in love with your daughter." He sincerely looks down at me and wraps an arm across my shoulders.

My mother smiles and laughs. "Okay. I think I'll be going then. I can see you two already making out with your eyes," she chuckles. "I love you, Tris."

"Love you too, Mom."

As soon as the door closes behind her, I smash my lips up to his. I can tell he is shocked, but soon realizes what just happened. I press my body closer to his. My hands move to cup his cheeks as I stand on my tiptoes, and my tongue slides against his lips, asking for entrance, which he of course grants. I just need to be closer.

He does just the opposite. He pulls his head but just a slight. "What was _that_?" he asks in awe, smiling.

I frown and pull away completely, then sit on the couch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No, Tris, that was amazing. Why would you apologize for that?"

I shrug and look away. "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was senior in high school. He was just always saying how bad of a kisser I was and bad of a girlfriend I was." I shrug again, still looking back.

"Whoever said that is wrong, because you are an amazing kisser, for one, and I'm pretty sure you're an amazing girlfriend."

"We've been together for, what, five, ten minutes?" I chuckle, turning toward him.

He laughs. "It feels like we've been together since our 'outing.'"

I smile. "It sort of does feel like that, huh?"

He leans forward, then softly brushes my lips. I press farther, not satisfied with just a brush. He presses me to the couch so I'm lying on my back and he is hovering over me.

"Tobias," I mumble against his lips, but he keeps kissing me, which feels amazing, but I have to interrupt. "Tobias." I hold a thumb to his lips as my palm lies on his cheek.

"Sorry," he says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take that too far." He moves to lie down next to me.

"Tobias," I repeat. "I probably wouldn't have stopped that if it weren't for the fact that I haven't eaten anything today but a Nutri-Grain bar." I chuckle. "I'm starving." I stand up and walk into the kitchen, Tobias following.

"I can make something if you want me to," he says.

I give him a look full of disbelief.

He puts his hands up. "Hey, I promise I won't poison it." He chuckles.

"What can you make?" I ask.

He shrugs. "What sounds good?"

I shrug too. "I don't know. Anything, really. I think I'm just going to make mac and cheese," I say. "Unless you don't want that. Gotta keep them abs." I smile and poke his stomach.

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "Mac and cheese is fine."

I open the highest cabinet and try to reach the box.

Tobias stands behind me and easily reaches up, grabbing the box, then sets it down, smirking.

I cross my arms and sigh. "I'm not that short."

He smirks. "Yeah, you are. But it's okay. I like your shortness." He winks.

Turning around, I squat down to the bottom cabinet and get out the bowl to make it. I put the water into the bowl and set it on the stove. As I wait for the water to boil, I hop onto the counter, swinging my legs.

"So," I say as he leans against counter opposite of me. "If you had any super power, what would it be?"

He laughs at my randomness. "Hm. I've never really thought about it before. Probably to read someone's mind though."

I roll my eyes. "You _would _pick that. All cops pick that."

He shrugs. "I like knowing things."

"Okay. Your turn to ask me something."

"If you could date a celebrity, who would it be?"

I laugh. "Stephen Amell, the guy from _Arrow. _Man, oh, man, that guy is a fine—"

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, obviously not wanting me to say anything else about his attractiveness.

"You asked!" I defend.

He glares and steps closer to me. "I didn't ask for you to describe his 'hotness.'"

I shrug. "I guess you're pretty hot too." I smirk.

He steps closer. "Oh really?" Then he leans his palms on each side of me, our noses touching.

I shrug again and rest my arms on his shoulders. "You're okay, on second thought."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm okay?"

"Yeah," I say indifferently.

"Then I guess I'll just pull back then." He begins to step back.

"No," I quickly say, then grab his hand pulling him closer. "You are extremely more than okay."

He just raises an eyebrow.

I pull him closer and brush my lips against his, then more firmly, then wrap my hands at the back of his neck.

Then I hear a sizzling coming from the pot. Oh god—it must've spilled over.

"The pot!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**-10 Days After-**

* * *

"So," I say as I circle the rim of my beer glass with my finger, "I have something I should probably tell you guys."

All of my friends and I sit at our big booth in the bar.

"What is it?" Shauna asks.

"You know that party that was here about a week and a half ago?"

They nod. Chris and Zeke don't. I told Chris about it already, but not Zeke…

"Well, I was really, really drunk, and I kind of slept with a guy," I say quickly.

"You're just now telling me?" Uriah says incredulously.

"Uriah, I'm sorry, but the whole thing was just so confusing at the time. I just needed a few days to figure everything out."

He sighs. "Who was it?"

I copy. "Four."

"What?!" they all exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You guys hate him."

"We don't hate him," Shauna says with a laugh. "Where did you get that idea?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Because of the way I usually talk about him."

"Of course we're going to like him," Zeke says, smiling, "he makes you happy."

"Well… Yeah." I smile at the thought of him. "The thing none of you guys know, including Chris and Zeke, is that we're together now. I mean, Chris saw us kissing, but this is the first time I've really told anyone officially."

"Holy—" Marlene begins.

"Twenty bucks!" Chris yells. "Right now, Uriah."

"No, I bet that it would be the 12th, which was yesterday, or before. When exactly did this happen, Trissy? Your official-ness?"

"Yesterday. Wednesday. So Uriah wins."

"You couldn't wait two more days?" Chris complains as she gets out the money.

"I don't know… It kind of just happened," I chuckle.

"How? How did you go from sleeping with each other to dating?" Will asks.

"I—It's a long story," I say with a sigh. "And I was kind of hoping I could see Four tonight too. I mean, tomorrow _is _Valentine's Day."

"You guys have been together two days." Chris chuckles.

"I know that, but, hello, we went on a date before all of that, and we kissed. Like three or four times before we were even 'official.'"

"That's true. So you feel like you've been dating him for longer?" Chris asks.

I nod. "Well with his flirty insults it feels like it." I laugh.

"Go to your boy," says Uriah, smirking. "He makes you happier than I've ever seen you since you switched stations. Go."

I chuckle and shake my head. "You're the only one who gets me." I stand up and kiss his cheek, then ruffle his hair. "Love you."

He grins. "Love you."

Then I walk out into the moonlit darkness.

I walk in the direction of Tobias's house and pull out my phone. I call him to see if I can come over since I hadn't really planned on going.

"Hello, Ms. Tris," he answers.

"Hey. I just wanted to call you to see if I could come over. If you're busy then I can just go home. Actually, yeah, I'll just go home. Bye."

"Tris, just come over." He chuckles. "I'm not doing anything."

"No, no. I'll just go home. Bye." I quickly pull my phone down from my ear and press the red button.

I'm an idiot. It's not like he'd want to see me anyway. We literally just spent the whole day with each other.

Maybe in-offce relationships are too complicated. I mean, we see each other _all _the time. I understand how Zeke and Shauna do it because they aren't partners, but Tobias and I are constantly around each other. He's got to be sick of me by now.

I feel a buzzing in my back pocket. Tobias calling. I sigh and answer.

"Yes?"

"Tris, just come over. I miss you."

"We were with each other all day. Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"I could never be sick of you. Besides, I haven't gotten to tell you how beautiful you look today. I haven't kissed you yet today either."

"Whatever. I'll be there in five."

When I arrive, I knock on the door.

When he opens it, he pulls me in, kisses me, and closes the door.

"You look beautiful." He smiles.

"Tobias, I wear practically the same thing every day."

He shrugs. "You're still beautiful."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "No, I'm not."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you." He rests his arms on my shoulders lightly. "Can I take your jacket?"

I bend my arms so it easily slips off. Walking into the living room, I see Netflix on. He hasn't chosen anything.

His "Recently Watched" is up and I see he's watched the first episode of _Friends_.

"You're watching _Friends_?" I ask.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it in forever." He smiles.

"Can I watch them with you?" I ask. "I didn't know they had it on Netflix now."

"Of course. We'll see how many episodes we make through before one of us falls asleep." He chuckles.

We both plop down on the couch, me snuggling to his side. I wrap my arms around his waist and lie my cheek on his chest.

"Let's make a deal," he says. "I kiss you, and you kiss back."

I smirk. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, getting to kiss me, of course," he says with an evil smile.

"Throw in a glass of wine and you've got yourself a deal."

He leans in and I do the same, sitting up. Our lips touch and I wrap my arms around the back of his neck. I move over onto his lap, my legs off to one side. He takes my hair out of its ponytail, then it flows down my back. He runs his fingers through it, eliciting a soft moan from me. I move my hand to his cheek, then I put a thumb on his lips. We both open our eyes, breathing heavily.

"I believe you mentioned wine?"

* * *

**-11 Days After-**

* * *

"Hello, Tris. You're looking nice," Tobias says.

"What? I'm not looking foxy today?" I chuckle.

"It's Valentine's Day, I figured I'd try and be nice."

As I approach my side of the desk, I see a giant bouquet of red roses. There's got to be at least 50 of them. There's no card saying who it's from, but the first person that comes to mind is Tobias.

I look up at him as I smirk. "Do you know who sent this?"

He smirks too. "I have no clue. They were here when I arrived this morning. Probably from your mom." He snickers at his own joke.

"Oh, really? I think I'll just ask Max who it was then." I walk over toward his office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" he shouts.

I walk in, smiling, and say, "Hey, Max. Can I ask who left the giant bouquet of roses on my desk?"

"I'd tell you if I knew, Tris. A man delivered them from the local flower shop. He said you would know who they were from." He shrugs. "So do you?"

I smile again. "Yeah."

"Since I'm a detective and I'm required to always be perceptive, who's it from?" he asks with a teasing smile.

"Just…" I shake my head, simply happy. "A guy."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Don't tell me," he says, pretending not to care.

"He's just this guy that I'm going out with. No biggie."

"Those 50 roses don't say 'No biggie.'"

"Get your head into your own business, Chief." I chuckle and step out.

"Tris, who sent you those roses?" Uriah asks quietly. "Four?"

I nod. "Yeah."

He smiles. "That was sweet."

"I know."

I walk over to my desk and sit down, knowingly smiling at Tobias.

"Did you find the culprit?" he asks while he looks at a file, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Oh, yeah, I figured it out." I smirk.

"Who was it?" he asks. "So it _was _your mom. It's okay, Tris, there are other lonely people out there on Valentine's Day."

"Actually, it's probably the guy from the coffee shop." I roll my eyes. "He likes me."

At this, he stiffens and sits up straighter and looks at me. "Who is this, um, coffee shop guy?"

I smirk. "Oh, no one important."

He raises an eyebrow. "You think you're getting to me. I see what you're trying to do."

I shrug. "I need to go grab a file from the basement. Come with?"

He nods.

Once we reach the basement, he says, "Who's the coffee shop guy?"

I walk toward him and place my hands on his chest. "He's no one," I chuckle. "But it's cute that you're jealous." He smiles at me. "And thank you for the roses. You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. And you're welcome."

I stand on my tiptoes then grab his shirt, pulling him down to my lips.

After a few minutes, he says, "Tris." Then a chuckle. "Aren't you wearing lipstick?"

I laugh and pull back. "Yeah." I raise my thumb to his face and start wiping off the red lipstick. I lightly run my thumb over his lips, biting the corner of mine. I look up at him seductively, then back down at his lips.

"People are going to notice that yours is gone," he points out once we're done.

"Ah hah. This is where you're wrong. I planned ahead for this." I grab my lipstick out of my back pocket and hold it up. "I had a feeling this would happen." Then I apply it while he laughs.

"I never said we were done." He grabs my waist and pulls me to his lips, causing me to quickly put the cap to my lipstick on and drop it to the ground. He grabs both of my hands an entwines them with his. This has got to be one of the most sweet and meaningful kisses I've ever had, by far. Something about this one just seems different. This one feels _right_. This one feels like it could last forever. Finally he pulls back, unfortunately enough.

"So I made reservations at Italianno's for tonight, if that's alright. I know you love Italian food."

"Italianno's? You're sure?" I ask dubiously.

His eyebrows crease. "Why? Are they not very good?"

"No, no. I mean, I'm sure they're good, but isn't that place pretty expensive?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. So?"

"_So _it's overpriced. You don't have to spend that much money on me."

He chuckles. "Said no girl ever." At that, I smile. "You deserve to have money spent on you. You know why?"

"Why is that, Tobias?" I ask, nearing my lips to his. They're just millimeters apart.

"Because you're amazing." Then he slightly moves his lips to mine again. "Even your mom seems to think so."

I pull back, laughing, then shove him. "Shut it."

"So what time should I be ready tonight?" I ask.

"Well I made the reservation for 7 o'clock, so 6:45?"

I smile and nod. "Okay. I actually do need to get a file down here, so…" I pick up my lipstick and apply it for the third time today. I walk over to the Bs to find Calvin Baxter. Luckily since there are hardly any Bs, it's easy to find.

"Calvin Baxter," I say aloud. "39 years of age, born and raised right here in Chicago. Has glasses, hazel eyes, and brown hair. Birthdate 3/14/76. Now the interesting part." I look up at Tobias to see if he's paying attention, but he's just looking at my lips. I walk closer to him, shutting the file, and lightly place my fingers on his cheek. I bring my lips closer to his, then abruptly pull back, a wicked smile growing across my face.

He glares. "Tease."

I shrug. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"I'm all ears." He rolls his eyes.

"Alright. Calvin Baxter. 39 years of age, born and raised right here in Chicago. Has glasses, hazel eyes, and brown hair. Birthdate 3/14/76. Now the interesting part. He is beginning to become a copycat of John Baxter, the guy who…Doll guy," I say quietly. "Calvin is his brother and—"

"I'm not letting you take this case," he interrupts. "There's no way. This guy is probably just as dangerous as his brother, and look at what he did to you. To _us_, Tris. This man could do the same thing as John. I'm talking to Max about this if you don't drop this case."

I roll my eyes. "Tobias, I'm fine with this case. Seriously. I'm over it. We do dangerous things as detectives. I of all people would know that, especially after... Caleb," I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Tris. I'm not letting you do this, and that's that."

"And this is me, taking the case." I sourly smile and begin to walk past him.

He steps back, blocking the exit. "Please just put the file back."

"No, Tobias. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You told me once that when you say you're fine, you mean you really could use a hug from someone."

"I'm perfect. How's that? Does that work better for you, Four?"

"You were also fine taking this case the first time, but then look what happened. And don't call me Four. My name is not a weapon."

I scoff and roll my eyes, then press the file to his chest. "Asshole," I say, then march past him. Then I shout loud enough so only he can hear me, "How's that for weapon?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**-(still) 11 Days After-**

* * *

_Isn't it ironic, don't you think?_

Yes, yes, I really do think. Getting into a fight on Valentine's Day? Yes, very ironic indeed.

The rest of the day was tense and awkward with Tobias. I'm assuming he's still picking me up at 6:45. Currently it's 6:40 and I'm all ready, wearing a long sleeve dress. It's black on the top, then when it gets toward the bottom half, it is black and white stripes that flares out just the slightest. I just decided to wear black heels with it. I curled my hair and put it into a low ponytail that goes over my shoulder. Then, of course, just the slightest bit of makeup.

Right now I'm pacing my living room floor. I'm starting to feel like a huge bitch for calling Tobias an asshole. He had a point of wanting me not to take the case, but it just felt like he was saying I couldn't do it because I was too weak. I know that wasn't the situation though. At least, I'm _hoping _that's not the situation. He was most likely worried about me getting hurt.

I hear a knock on the door and walk over to answer it. Once I open the door, I see Tobias wearing a nice black and white tuxedo with a tie.

He doesn't say anything, but neither do I. We just stand there observing each other.

Then, at the same time, we say, "I'm sorry."

I sigh and step outside, closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry," he says when we step outside and into the cold winds of Chicago. "I shouldn't have pushed it that far. I just worry about you, you know? I don't want to lose my girl." He sadly smiles and grabs my hand, then entwines them.

I smile too. "No, I shouldn't have called you an asshole. You were just trying to look out for me. I overreacted."

"No. It's my fault. It's never the girl's fault because most guys are assholes. Sadly, I happen to be one of them."

I stop in my tracks. "Tobias, you are not an asshole. I just overreacted, okay? Seriously, I'm sorry." I grab his other hand and look up at him with an apologetic look.

He shakes his head. "Let's just forget about all of that, okay?"

"Let's just enjoy our first date." I stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him shortly, even though I'm wearing heels.

"I hate to break it to you," he says as we start walking again, "but this is more like our second date."

"Well, I suppose so. But technically we're 'official' now, so this is _officially _our first date."

"You do have a point there."

When we arrive, he holds open the door for me, which doesn't surprise me at all.

I hook my arm into his when he says, "Reservation for Eaton."

The girl smiles. "Right this way." She leads us to a booth in the corner.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment."

When she leaves, I say, "This place is super nice." I look at my surroundings. Then I spot him talking to another waiter.

"Oh my god!" I jump out out of the booth and run over to him, just about tackling him in a hug.

"Barry!" I say in his ear.

"Oh my god! Tris?"

I pull back and grin. "When did you get back into town? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I just got back here about three weeks ago. I hated Ohio. Don't ever go there." He chuckles. "I was so mad at my dad for making me move there in high school." He rolls his eyes.

I smile. "So was I."

"Who are you here with? I mean, it's Valentine's Day! Who's the lucky guy?"

I nod over to my table. "Let's go. You can meet him."

When we get there, I say, "Four, this is my old high school friend, Barry. Well, Barrett. I call him Barry." I sit back down, still smiling.

They awkwardly shake hands.

"Well, while I'm here, I may as well take you guys' drink orders."

"I'll just have a water," I say.

"I think not," says Tobias. "We'll have a bottle of your finest red wine."

Barry nods. "Alright. I'll have that right out."

I cross my arms and playfully glare at Tobias. "Do you know how expensive that stuff probably is?"

He shrugs. "I don't care. You know that, right?"

I shake my head and pick up the menu. We spend a few minutes in silence just scanning over it.

"Oh, the chicken alfredo sounds really good."

"It's my favorite," Barry says. He sets the wine down on the table along with our two glasses. He begins pouring the wine into the glasses. When he's done, he says, "Do you guys know what you'd like to eat yet?"

I nod then look at Tobias. He also nods.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo." I smile.

"And I the cheese ravioli," Tobias says politely.

"Alright," Barry says with a smile. "I'll get those right in for ya."

I take a sip of my wine for the first time and my eyes go wide. "Holy mother of god, Tobias. This stuff is so good."

He takes a sip of it and his eyes go wide, just like mine.

"So," he says, "it seems like you and Barry were close in high school?"

I slightly wince. "Ah, yeah. We… we were kind of dating junior year before he had to move away."

Tobias's eyebrows rise. "Oh. Well, do you think he still has feelings for you?"

"Oh, please. It's been seven years, Tobias. Plus," I say as I grab his hand from across the table, "I'm with you now, and you are the best boyfriend ever."

He rolls his eyes. "I am not the best boyfriend ever. I'm average."

"Fine. You're, like, in between average and best. Happy?"

He nods. "I'm actually very happy, because this is the first time I have spent Valentine's Day with someone I really care about."

"I bet you say that to all your ladies." I wink at him.

"Yep, just all of my whores." He rolls his eyes.

I playfully scoff and roll my eyes.

"You look amazing tonight. I just wanted to tell you that again."

I chuckle. "So do you. All dressed up in that fancy suit of yours… it's pretty cute." I grin.

He smirks. "Why, thank you. I could be all James Bond-like and wear it to work."

I chuckle. "I'm going to be honest, I would so make fun of you."

"You always make fun of me anyway."

I shrug. "But it goes both ways. We just have that rare flirty insult kind of thing. And just because we're dating, I don't want that to change. I still want us to do that." I shrug again. "I think it's cute. I think _you're _cute."

"I try." He winks. "But so are you."

I just smile at him for a few minutes. "So, Tobias, I really just need to get something off my chest. It's kind of inevitable."

He nods. "Which one of us is going to transfer stations when the time comes?" he asks.

"Yep, that's the one."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What if we never get there?" I ask quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we break up before Max ever even finds out about it? About us?"

"You're that confident we'll break up?"

I sigh. "I don't know. Sometimes I just question everything. Why do something if you know it'll just hurt you in the end, you know?" I shrug. "Everything has to end at some point."

"Not if you get married," he points out.

"If they grow old together, one could die. It all will end."

"Just because you don't see someone for a while doesn't mean you stop caring about them. As long as they're still in your memories, they're with you."

I sigh. "You're right. But what if we do end? I mean, like, not when we die."

He shrugs. "Then we end. But I'm confident we won't."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Tris, I already told you that I'm in love with you. I…don't know. I don't know."

I chuckle. "It's okay, neither do I."

* * *

**-12 Days After-**

* * *

5:00. It's time.

"Hey, Tobias, you don't have to wait for me. You can go ahead and go home. I've got a meeting with Max."

He nods. "Okay. Come over after?"

I smile and nod. "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"God, okay, Tris," he says loudly, so the surrounding area can hear us. Then, when no one is looking, he winks, then walks out.

I discreetly go downstairs to the file room and to the Bs. I quickly find his file and take it back up to my desk, then sit down.

Calvin Baxter. Every second I waste, he's plotting to kill another woman. He's only killed two so far, that we know of, just the way his brother and nephew did.

Max told me I wasn't allowed being anywhere near the case or else I'd be suspended, but I _have _to find this man. Everybody is so busy with their stuff that this case was set aside since Baxter #3 is killing at such a slow rate. Just going through that though… No one should ever have to. I would've died a slow and traumatic death if I had not been saved.

But did anyone ever think to look at Baxter #1's old location for Baxter #3? Hidden in plain sight. I grab my radio and hook it onto my belt. I have a feeling I'll be needing it. I grab my case that holds my handcuffs too.

I begin to walk to the location of my near death experience. Well when I put it like that it makes me sound crazy…

When I arrive, I quietly tiptoe inside.

I feel a hand clamp over my mouth from behind, and I immediately start fighting back.

"Hey, hey, Princess, calm down. I've been wanting you for a while."

I elbow him in the gut and turn around since he loses his grasp on me. I punch him in the jaw and he falls to the ground.

I laugh. Weakling. "Looks like the little family business is over."

After I'm done handcuffing him I grab my radio and say, "This is Detective Prior requesting immediate backup from Captain Max Darren."

"Copy," Max says. "Where are you?"

"The Baxter Experiments."

"Dammit, Tris! I told you to stay away from that case!"

"I know, Captain, but I have him handcuffed."

"We're on our way."

I'm able to keep Baxter #3 down for the ten minutes it takes my backup squad to get here.

When they get here I pull him up off the ground.

"Did you Mirandize him?" another detective asks. I don't know her since she works late shift.

I shake my head.

"Dammit, Prior!" Max shouts. "I told you to stay away from this case."

"And look what happened. I'm perfectly fine, Captain."

"If you weren't such a damn good detective I'd have you suspended for two weeks," he grumbles. "You're off with a warning since you got him and without a scratch." He rolls his eyes. "Call a cab or someone to pick you up since it's almost dark. I don't want you walking alone."

I smile. "Thanks, Captain."

He shakes his head, smiling. "Seriously. You're a great detective. We can't afford to lose you for two weeks."

I laugh and walk away. Pulling out my phone, I begin to call Tobias.

"Hey, I was wondering why you haven't texted me yet. Is everything okay?"

"I kind of just need you to walk me home."

"Of course. You're at the station, right?"

"Ah, no...The Baxter Experiments."

"What?" he asks incredulously. "Goddammit, Tris, I'll be there in five minutes."

At that, I hang up and sigh, then pace the alleyway up and down until he gets here. I understand why captain and Tobias didn't want me to take this case, but I had to. What he did to those girls... What he's capable of doing to those girls... It sickens me to think that if I listened to Max and Tobias that another girl could be getting murdered.

When he arrives, he runs up and hugs me tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I ask, looking around my shoulder.

He nods and grabs my hand. We walk out of the alleyway and towards his house.

"Tris," he says sadly, "why did you do that?"

"I had to find this guy."

"But _why_?"

I sigh. "I don't want any other girls have to go through what I did when that son of a bitch got me."

He shakes his head. "You can't save everyone, Tris."

"I know that, but I can sure as hell try."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**-50 Days After-**

* * *

It's been seven insanely amazing weeks. Seven insanely amazing weeks since I've been with Tobias. Somehow we've managed to keep all of this a secret. There've been a few close calls, but otherwise we've been doing pretty good. I haven't been turned into a doll yet, so that's good too. Tobias is still overprotective. No shock there. But we do still have that flirty insult kind of thing even outside of work, which I love.

Currently Shauna and Zeke are in Captain Max's office, and I am extremely terrified he's figured them out.

"Tobias," I say to him quietly, "I think Max figured Zeke and Shauna out."

"Well at least he can ask her to move in with him now." He shrugs. "He's been talking about it for a while."

Tobias has been hanging out with my friends a lot more often now that we're together, and they actually like him. They told me they think he's a nice addition to the group, and I was just absolutely overjoyed. I told Tobias that I was in love with him too about a week ago, which may or may not have lead to certain... activities.

"Really?" I ask him. "Actually, it's about time. They've been together, what, a year and a month, right?"

He nods. "But Zeke probably just didn't want to ask her because he knew how much she loved this job."

I nod. "Yeah. I really hope neither one of them has to leave."

"Me too. All your friends are starting to grow on me, Prior. I hate admitting it."

"Yeah, well, they love you too. I'm used to my friends disapproving of my boyfriends, so if you could just _not _break up with me, that'd be great."

He smirks. "I'm planning on not doing that any time soon."

I smile. "Good."

Just then, Zeke and Shauna walk out.

Quickly, I run over to them and say, "Did Max find out about you guys?"

They sadly nod.

I sigh. "Which one of you guys is transferring?"

"Me," Zeke says.

"I wanted to be the one, but he's not letting me," says Shauna.

"So, Shauna," Zeke says, "how about you move in with me since it's allowed now?" he asks nervously.

Her face lights up and she hugs him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." She backs up and kisses him shortly.

Tobias and I chuckle. "I'm going to miss you, Zeke." I step toward him and hug him.

When I step back, Tobias and Zeke do some sort of universal bro hug thing.

"When do you leave?"

"Today is my last day. Usually it takes a month to request a station transfer, but there's an opening at Precinct 100."

"Precinct 100?" I ask incredulously. "But they're our arch enemy!"

He sighs. "Yeah, I know, but it's the nearest one. It's not that far from my house, so I don't have to move."

"So you guys will still have a 'forbidden love.' 99 and 100... Good luck with that, Zeke." Tobias chuckles.

"Yeah, I know," Shauna says. "It's going to suck."

I smile. "You two will get through it. I know it."

"When the time comes, I know you and Four will too," Shauna says with a smile.

I look up at Tobias with a smile. "Yeah. I hope we do."

"So," Zeke says, "what do you guys say we go out for drinks tonight? I know you want to Tris, there's an… like, uh, arsehole game tonight?" He chuckles.

I punch him in the arm. "Arsenal."

"Don't mess with her Arsenal," Tobias says.

"I bet you get to mess with her arse—"

"Zeke!" Shauna yells.

"What? I was only going to say that he messes with her Arsenal!" He devilishly grins.

"Whatever. I'm down for drinks if you are," I say to Tobias.

He nods. "Alright. Why don't I get Uri and Will and we'll head out since it's almost five?"

"I'll text Chris and Mar," says Shauna.

About a half hour later, Tobias and I are conversing about the Arsenal game while the others talk about some movie coming out.

Tobias has an arm wrapped around me as I lean into him. We sit at our large circle-like booth that my group of friends always has at the bar.

"Guys!" Uriah damn near shouts. "Max!"

Tobias quickly takes his arm from around my shoulders and scoots over so we aren't touching at all.

When Max walks over, Arsenal scores. I pump my fists in the air. "Yes!" I turn toward Tobias and high five him. Usually when we score, we kiss, but since Max is here, that's obviously going to be a problem.

"Ah, I see we have some Arsenal fans," Max says.

I smile. "I'm a huge fan. Haven't missed a game."

Max smiles. "So what are you guys doing here? Just having a good night out with friends?"

"I don't care about these losers. I'm here for the game." I laugh.

He chuckles. "Alright. You all have a good night." He walks toward the bar area and away from the booth.

I look at Tobias. "We've got to be more careful."

He looks at Max, who sits at the bar. "I know." He grabs my hand and entwines his fingers with mine, then sets them on the space in between us. "You coming to my place after?" he whispers.

I nod. "If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to." He smiles.

He just recently shaved, which he knows I love. It literally just makes me want to kiss his entire face.

"You're doing it again," he says with a chuckle.

I snap to his attention. "Hm?"

"Mentally undressing me."

I roll my eyes and shove him.

"Hey, don't deny it, Tris."

"I never did." I smirk.

Finally the last whistle of the game is blown, then Max leaves just after.

"Hey, do you want to get going?" I ask.

He nods. "We're going to head out. Get home safely."

We receive different forms of "Later, man."

When we reach the front lawn of his house, I start giggling when he runs, pulling me along.

As soon as we step in, he presses me against the door. I wrap my legs around his waist so the door is bearing most of my weight. I put my hands on his cheeks, then around to his neck.

He carries me over to the living room and sits on the couch so my legs are straddling him. I start at the top of his dress shirt and start unbuttoning it. When I'm halfway done, there is knock at the door.

I pull back and groan.

"Fix my hair?" Tobias asks. I run my fingers through it so it looks semi-normal, then button up his shirt again. He kisses the top of my head and walks over to the door.

When he opens it, I can't see who it is.

Then Tobias says, "Max. What are you doing here?"

My eyes go wide and begin tiptoe into the kitchen.

"Tris," Max says with a chuckle. "I know you're tiptoeing into another room right now."

I sigh and walk toward the door. "Max. Hi."

"Don't think I don't know about the two of you. Zeke and Shauna were much better at hiding it. You two… not so much. Now, what I'm about to say is totally off the record and you will not tell any of your friends. Got it? That's why I came here to talk to you and not wait until work."

Tobias and I nod.

"I'm going to give you two a month to still work with each other, alright? Then one of you will transfer."

I nod. "Thank you, Max. But one question: Was it really that obvious?" I chuckle.

He nods. "Extremely. Well, that, and the fact that I saw Four's arm around you at the bar and you two were holding hands while I was there. That was what was so obvious. I honestly had no clue until the bar." He laughs. "Anyway, you two have a good night."

"You too," Tobias says, then closes the door. He turns toward me.

"I don't know whether or not to be sad, mad, or excited," I say, chuckling.

He picks me up bridal style and says, "I don't know either. But I _do _know that I want to make out with you."

I laugh as he sets me down on the couch. I grab the remote to the TV and turn on Netflix, then _Friends_.

He playfully glares and lies down next to me.

"I need to know if Rachel and Ross end up together! We have, like, two episodes left of the whole series."

"Haven't you seen these already though?"

"I never got to see the last season." I give him a puppy dog face, sticking my lower lip out. "Please? We can make out along the way. I promise."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

I kiss cheek happily and grab a blanket. I put it over the both us. We are laying so my back is against his torso and his arm is wrapped around my waist.

We laugh at certain funny parts—usually when Phoebe acts like dumbass. It's quite funny.

"Tris," Tobias says when the one of two episodes ended. "I have to tell you something." He grabs the remote and pauses the episode that is about to start.

I turn my body toward him so I can see his face. "What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Well"—He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him—"I think… I think you're… just like Phoebe." He laughs.

I scoff and smack him upside the head, then get up and walk into the kitchen. I grab a wine glass from the cupboard and pour the drink.

Tobias soon comes in after, and he wraps his arms around my waist, my back to him. "Tris, you know I was just joking, right?" he whispers.

"Of course," I say quietly and smiling, "I just wanted some wine."

"Good," he says, then kisses my cheek, my jaw, the hollow of my neck…I close my eyes and tilt my head back. I set my wine glass aside and turn around so I can see his face. I hop up on the counter and kiss him, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

Then he starts laughing.

I pull back and smile. "Something funny?"

"This doesn't remind you of anything?"

"Is this the part when I run out claiming that I don't have feelings for you?"

He shakes his head. "Not this time."

* * *

**-80 Days After-**

* * *

"Four and Tris! In my office!"

Uriah, Will, and Shauna all cast weary glances at us. We already know. We predicted it'd be today, anyway, since it's Friday.

When we sit, Max says, "It's been a month. Since we haven't brought up the topic further, I presume you two are still together?"

We nod.

"Alright. Have you two decided who will be transferring to 100?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

Before I can even open my mouth, Tobias says, "Me."

"Hey," I say as I turn toward him. "We never talked about this."

"Max, could she and I have a word outside?" Tobias asks him.

He nods.

I get up from my seat and follow him. We walk outside to to the front where no one can hear us.

"Tobias. We never talked about this."

"We're talking about it now, and I'm the one going."

I roll my eyes. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you have Uriah here. Plus my place is closer to Precinct 100 than yours."

"You live just down the road from me, I think I'd be able to manage walking there."

"Tris," he sighs. "Just let me go."

I roll my eyes. "I told you we should have talked about this earlier."

"I know, I know, I just don't want get split apart, and didn't feel like talking about it." He grabs my hands. "Tris, please just let me go. I don't want you to be the one to transfer. Let me go through that trouble."

I sigh. "Fine. Remind me to reprimand you for this later."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Only this chapter, then 23 and 24 left, much to many of you guys' dismay :')_

* * *

**-(still) 80 Days After-**

* * *

"Is it time to reprimand me?" Tobias asks, smiling. We are walking home from work at the moment, and I don't know which way to go. Left or right. His house or my place.

Smiling, I say, "No. I love you for what you did though. Thank you. Do you maybe want to come over? Or I could go over to your place. Doesn't matter."

"I have a better idea. You go home, I go home, I'll pick you back up at six o'clock. Dress warm." Then he hangs left toward his house, leaving me with no say in the matter.

When I get home, I put on a thick, cream colored, oversized sweater that droops off to one shoulder when I let it. Then the skinny jeans Tobias said I looked cute in quite a while back. Then my warm, fuzzy, light brown boots. Then over the sweater I pull my brown scarf with cream accents over my head. Just then, I hear a knocking on the door. I run to it, grabbing my jacket along the way.

I open it to see Tobias wearing his orange sweatshirt and his black leather jacket in his hand.

"Last time we did this, you wore this. I figured we'd just make it tradition." He smirks.

"Ice skating?" I ask. I can't remember any other time I'd worn his coat.

He nods. "If you're up for it."

I smile. "Of course I'm up for it." Then I look down at my jacket. Caleb's jacket.

"But I understand if you don't want to wear mine," he says quickly and gestures to my brown jacket in my hand.

I breathe out, looking down at it. Then smile and look up at him. "No. It's fine." I set my jacket down on the couch, then grab his, putting it on. It's much larger than Caleb's.

He walks out and grabs my hand.

"Are you sure it's cold enough to go skating on it?" I ask.

He nods. "Last time we went it was thirty degrees, and now I think it's about twenty-five. We should be fine."

I simply nod.

"Oh, and you look beautiful, by the way. I don't think I've told you that." He smiles down at me.

I still blush after almost three months of this. "I remember you telling me before we were actually together how you wanted to take me on a date, and you didn't care when it was, where it was, how much it cost, as long as it was real date. Then you told me you wanted to tell me how beautiful you thought I was, inside and out, and it didn't matter what I was wearing… Looking back," I chuckle, "I want to slap myself for not kissing you right then and there."

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe we wouldn't have things the way they are now if you did that."

"That's true, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile.

When we stop at the path in front of the woods, he says, "Do you trust me?" Then he holds his hand out, smiling like a goofball.

Grinning, I nod. "Yes." I take his hand.

He then squats down, motioning for me to climb on his back.

"You're serious?" I chuckle. "A piggyback ride?"

"Wouldn't want a any twisted ankles out here, would we?"

"Then you'd get to live out your fantasy of carrying a girl to the hospital," I say, laughing, as I climb onto his back.

I wrap my arms around his neck, but really, I'm resting my arms on his shoulders. Then I nuzzle my face into his neck; something I always do, and something he never seems to mind. In fact, I'm quite sure he likes it. I feel like it gives me—and even him—a sense of comfort from one another.

I place little kisses on his neck, then jaw, then his cheek, causing him to groan.

"If you don't stop that, I might drop you," he laughs, then sets me down once we arrive at our designated location.

When I'm standing on my own two feet again, he kisses me. I lie my hands on his chest and stand on my tiptoes.

"Hey, Tobias?"

"I don't think 'I Hate Everything About You' is my favorite song anymore by Three Days Grace."

He smiles. "Then what is it?"

"'Lost In You.' Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, let me inside, let me get close to you," I say, then shrug with a silly smile. "I don't know. I was kind of just thinking about that."

He kisses me again. "I think mine has got to be 'Over and Over' now. Over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, I try not to. When I first admitted to myself that I actually liked you, I'd constantly play this song."

I grin. "I love you."

"I know." He smirks and walks over to where we left last our skates, which was probably the beginning of February. I sit down in an area clear of snow and put on my skates. I wait until Tobias is done so he can help me up. He does so, and we start slowly skating. I'm still rusty. Well, that, and it's only second time ever doing it.

He grabs both of my hands so we're face-to-face. Since we're in this position, I'm skating backwards while he is guiding me.

"I can't believe I let you actually talk me into this the first time."

"Well, I've been known to have that affect on people." He winks.

Huffing, I say, "I feel like that was directed toward me."

He shrugs. "Maybe. Or maybe not."

I roll my eyes and let go of his hands, then shove him. It's good thing I love you." Then I start going solo, slowly but surely. Then I go faster, faster, faster until the wind is whipping in my face. Tobias seems to be appalled by the fact that I haven't fallen on my ass yet since he's standing still with his mouth slightly parted, but smiling. This whole time I'm laughing and giggling, having the time of my life. I slow down and stand in front of Tobias.

He crosses his arms, a sly, satisfied smirk making its way across his face.

"What?" I breathe out, somewhat tired, but still smiling.

He shakes his head and looks away, that crazy, endearing, sexy smile still on his face. "Nothing."

I slide toward him and grab his hand, yanking him to skate with me. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Tris. I swear," he insists.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Babe, I promise—"

"Babe?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. It kind of just slipped…"

I shake my head and smile. "No, no, it's fine."

He says, "And don't worry about it, nothing is on my mind."

* * *

**-Four P.O.V.-**

* * *

Everything is on my mind. I stay quiet for a while, and Tris doesn't seem to mind skating in silence.

There are too many thoughts to process in my head. Too many whys and hows and whats and whens… Why did I think that after not even three months? How did I not realize it before now? What does this mean? When did my life suddenly turn upside down? All of these questions do have answers to them, but, however, I am afraid of what might be the real answers.

Three months is a short period of time in relationship terms.

"So, Tobias," Tris says. "What have you always dreamt of doing ever since you were a kid? I mean, besides carrying a girl to the hospital," she chuckles.

I smile. "Well, I've kind of been making this up along the way… A girl and I would be dating. She'd be the most gorgeous of any other woman I'd meet, inside and out. She'd have blonde hair and blue eyes." I pause for a second and wink down at her. She just shyly grins and looks away. "So far you've fulfilled those things. I'd be working as a cop. I dreamt that I'd propose to her—not exactly sure how yet—and we'd have a puppy that was a Chocolate Lab. We'd have three kids. Two boys and a girl. Their names would be Lily, Harper, and Colten. Then basically we'd grow old together and stuff." I shrug and smile. "I don't know. Standard dream of a kid." When I explain all of these things, the situations run through my head, and I can't help but picture Tris in all of them.

She grins. "I think it's cute."

Then I nudge her with my shoulder. "What about you? All your hopes and dreams?"

"Well, he'd be handsome, built,"—She pokes me in the stomach—"and blond with these amazing ocean blue eyes. You're not blond, but I'll overlook it." She smirks. "Anyway, I'd have two kids, a boy and a girl. Daniel and Natalie. I've always wanted to go out to a Christmas tree farm or whatever it's called with my boyfriend and my Bassett Hound. I wan't a simple life." I shrug.

"Wow. To be honest, I expecting this whole big long thing about your proposal and your wedding and the colors of your wedding and what your wedding dress would look like and… yeah. Basically what every guy expects to hear." I chuckle. "I should've known you wouldn't."

She looks over at me skeptically. "What's that supposed mean?"

I spin her and pull her toward me, wrapping my arms around her waist. "That you're different. That you've always been different for me."

She grins and lies her arms on my chest. "There are nicer ways of telling me I'm weird."

"I _do _think you're weird, but that's not what I meant. I love that you aren't normal though."

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me. Then she cries out in pain, falling down, but I'm quick enough to catch her.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

She's standing on one foot and leaning into me.

"I know this may not be the ideal time, but I think you might need to carry me to the hospital," she chuckles.

"Shit," I mumble. "Can you skate on one foot until shore?"

She nods. When we get there, I tell her to sit down while I take my skates off and put my shoes on. Then I begin to take hers off.

"The left?"

She nods. "Note to self: Don't stand on your tiptoes while ice skating."

"I'm so crazy," I say. "I'm so fucking crazy. This is not a dream. This _terrifying. _Seeing the woman I love getting hurt is definitely _not _a dream." I carefully slip off the left skate then the right. I grab her boots and carefully slip them on her. Picking her up bridal-style, I start running through the forest, cautious of any tree roots and branches.

"Tobias, calm down. I'm fine. I'm sure it's only a hairline fracture. Seriously. I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

I let out a dismal breath.

Once we reach the main sidewalk, I kiss her forehead and say, "Almost there."

Running as fast as I can, I hear her say, "I bet when you imagined this happening it wouldn't be so long of a run." She laughs.

"Anything to be your knight in shining armor."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Last chapter! The Epilogue will be posted Friday :)_

* * *

**-2 Years 8 Months After-**

**(June)**

* * *

"Can you believe how long it's been? I mean, three years ago I hated your guts, and look where it got us." I chuckle. "And my mom. I can't believe she moved in with Max a couple months ago and they're together. It's so weird having your boss date your mom. Then you have Zeke and Shauna who got _married_. That was an awesome wedding," I chuckle. "But I'm kind of surprised Uriah hasn't asked Marlene. He needs to grow a pair. So does Will."

Tobias laughs. "I guess so. It feels like it all went by so fast."

But as we sit on a blanket with our picnic at our pond, it feels like it drags on. I savor every moment with him. We are sitting in our dry bathing suits since it's the summer, and we haven't actually gotten in the water yet. Last summer, Tobias built a dock to jump off of while it wasn't frozen. I wear a strapless bikini that has orange, pink, blue, and yellow swirls on the top and bottom of it. The perk of all this though, is that Tobias is in swimming trunks. And _shirtless_. Mainly the shirtless part.

We just packed sandwiches, chips, and beers for the afternoon.

When we're done eating, he says, "Aren't you supposed to wait, like, twenty minutes before you swim after eating?"

I shake my head. "No, it's just when you exercise. So…." I stand up, dragging him with me by grabbing his hand and gracefully running.

Running to the dock, I giggle in mirth. When we stand at the end of it, he wraps his arms around my waist and our foreheads leaning on each other.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

I giggle again. "Yeah."

"Good, because I'm planning to the rest of my life."

I raised my eyebrows. Tobias has hardly mentioned anything about the future, let alone theirs.

"What?" I ask.

Tobias acts like I didn't say anything. He just smiles. "Have you ever wanted to get married?" He unwrapped his arms from my waist.

I nod. "Of course. Doesn't every girl?" I ask with a chuckle.

Tobias just grins wider. "Me too."

"Well," I say, "I think we should make that happen one day."

Tobias looks down, licking his lips, then biting the bottom one.

"What is it?" I ask. I lie my palms on his bare chest, stepping closer, so our noses are touching.

Tobias blinks. "I just love you."

I smile. "I know." I close my eyes and touch his lips to mine. Usually Tobias would wrap his arms around my waist, but he doesn't.

I pull back to see Tobias grinning widely. And in between us is an opened velvety box containing something shiny.

Stumbling back, I almost fall off the dock. And that was when Tobias got on one knee.

My hands immediately fly over my mouth. Oh, my… Oh dear, I was not expecting this at all.

"Tris Prior. Two years ago, I told you you'd been different for me. This is how I meant you were different from the other girls. You're different for me because your quirky. You're different for me because of your realism. You're different for me because of your laugh. Your different for me because of your smile. You're different for me because you're the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on. You're different for me because you are the only girl I have even questioned marrying. I have been in love with you for three years, and I have loved every single second of it. Even in the ups and downs. I could not imagine or fathom losing you, which is why I want to make you mine. So, Tris Prior, because you are so different for me, will you marry me?" He opens the velvety box.

I remove my hands from my face. Tears are brimming my eyes, but I don't let any fall. I tackle him with a kiss, causing him to stand up and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close as possibly can be.

I pull back and nod. "Yes. Yes, Tobias, I will definitely marry you."

He steps back and slides the ring onto my finger, subtly grinning.

God, it's beautiful. It has a swirly gold and silver band with a diamond on top.

I let one tear slip, and Tobias swipes it away. "This had to've cost a fortune, Tobias."

"You're worth more than that ring." He steps closer to me and connects our lips.

Then I pull back, grinning, and drag him to the edge of the dock.

"Jump on three?" he asks.

"You can, but I think I'll jump on Four." I smirk and jump on his back, as if he were giving me a piggyback ride. Then he surprises me by jumping into the water with me on his back, causing me to scream shortly.

The water is about seven feet deep, so not even Tobias can touch the bottom. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist, and somehow I end up in front of him.

I kiss him deeply for what feels like the thousandth time today, but I can't seem to get enough them. I mumble against his lips. "I love you way more than I ever expected I would."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"If I still was working at my other precinct, you know, with Caleb, do think we would still somehow be together?"

He nods. "Absolutely. I know you're the right girl, and we would somehow be together had you not transferred stations."

I grin. "This is why I love you."

"There are too many reasons why I love you. The list goes on and on."

I line my nose with his. "Oh, please. I could say the same to you, Eaton."

"You won't be able to call me Eaton anymore"—He smirks—"'cause you'll be one."

I grin. "That's undeniably true." I continue, "Do you remember when we were here about two years ago, I think, and you and I were talking about our fantasies as kids?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It feels likes it's all coming true." I chuckle. "I don't know. I mean, when I moved in with you it was around November, then you got me Hershey…And he came with us when we got our Christmas tree, so it basically was my dream come true."

"Hey, I would've gotten you a Bassett Hound, but they didn't have any. So technically it's not your dream come true."

"Point is," I say, then kiss him shortly, "that you've basically made all of my dreams come true, even without a Bassett Hound."

"Well, except for the kids part…Depending on whether or not you do still want kids…I mean, if you don't, then I—"

"Of course I still want kids. But you only want two, I want three. Discrepancy right there."

"I don't know. I think we could negotiate." I smirk. "Two boys and a girl. Natalie, Harper, and Colten. Those are cute names, don't you think?"

"How did you remember those are the names that I like?" He chuckles.

I smile. "Good memory?"

"I just think you want to have my babies, so that's why you remembered." He smirks.

"Well, I do, now."

He leans forward and presses his lips to mine again.

Then he asks, "Do you ever wish your life was a Disney movie?"

I shake my head. "No, because then I wouldn't have met you."

"Well, say we _were_ in a Disney movie. Which one would you pick?"

"I don't know. Probably _Beauty &amp; and the Beast_. Four reminds me of Beast. Tobias reminds me of Prince Adam—you know, the who Beast really is on the inside. And I guess Belle reminds me of myself. She loves to read and will do anything for her family. Plus she doesn't like arrogant, good-looking guys, like Gaston." **(Gas-tawn)**

"But aren't I good-looking and arrogant?"

"Well, you're good looking, but you aren't arrogant. Usually." I wink at him. "Just confident."

"Then who would Gaston be in your life?"

I frown. "Definitely Car."

"Car?"

"Sorry—Carson. My new partner after Kat left." Kat was hired to be my partner after Tobias left. We got along very well, in fact, I'd call us friends, but she moved away about three weeks ago. Then came in Car about two weeks ago. "I didn't tell you about him?"

"No." He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, he is Kat's replacement, unfortunately. He was like you when we first met: Moderately nice. He reminds me of you, except he's a perverted motherfucker. He would start saying things like how you would, like when he said I looked hot, or my jeans fit me well, or whatever. The things you would say before we started dating. Well, the things we say to each other now, except you're allowed to since it's funny the way you do it and you're my boyfriend. The way Car does it though… It feels like he makes them perverted in a way. It makes me uncomfortable." I shift uncomfortably in Tobias's soft but tense hold.

"Why are you telling me this just now?" he asks, slightly mad.

"Because this is the reaction I was expecting. You're mad," I sigh.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at this asshole who decided to hit on my girlfriend-now-fiancé." He rolls his eyes. "You've told him to stop, right? That you're with me?"

"Of course, but he's still an asshole and he's still going to hit on me."

"Can't you tell Max about it?"

"Well, yeah, and I'm sure he'd understand, but, I mean, I hated you at first too. And you ended up being the most amazing person I've ever met."

He sadly smiles. "Well you're not going to end up marrying him, like you are to me."

"I know. But let's just give it a few days. We'll see how he reacts to our engagement. If he doesn't stop after he finds out, I'll tell Max, alright? Promise."

"Okay, okay. I just like knowing that I'm the only one who's lucky enough to do this." He leans forward and touches his lips to mine gently.

"What do you say we get our beach volleyball on?" I ask, then start swimming toward our stuff. When I get there, I grab the ball, then run back in where the water reaches my calves. I throw the ball up in the air and he sets it high. Big mistake. I run up, doing my approach, and spike the ball down to Tobias, hard as possibly can be.

"What the hell was that?" Tobias asks with a laugh.

"That was two years of junior high volleyball, four years of high school volleyball, and four years of college volleyball." I cheekily smile.

"How did I not know you played volleyball for ten years of your life?" he asks incredulously.

I shrug. "You never asked."

"Although, I would _kill_ to see you in spandex." He winks.

I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Shut it, or I'll place that ball where the sun don't shine."

He throws the ball into the water in front of me, splashing the water into my face.

I raise my eyebrows and look at him with that look. You know, the look that says _You better start fucking running. _He takes the hint. I quickly start running through the shallow water to catch him. When I do, I jump onto his back.

"Oh, no you don't," he says. He wraps his hands around my waist and starts tickling me.

I giggle in hysteria and scream. "S-Stop. Tobias!" I laugh again. "Stop it!"

He finally does and I try to catch my breath. Then, with a deadly glare, I say, "What. The. Hell. You know how much I hate it when you tickle me." I splash him with water since I'm a distance away.

He shrugs. "Should I be sorry?" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "It's a good thing I love you," I say, then walk to the picnic blanket. I grab a beer and walk over to the dock. I sit down with my legs dangling into the water, sipping my beer. Tobias soon sits next to me and grabs my open hand.

"So, we all have that one unreasonably amazing dream we want to come true, but we know it won't ever happen. What's yours?" he asks me.

I chuckle. "To go to the Olympics for Beach Volleyball. What about you?"

"I have all I've ever wanted right here. So I guess it's not a totally unreasonable"

I grin. "That's cute, but seriously? Answer the question honestly."

"Tris, I swear to God that I am not lying."

I stare at the pond. "What if I'm not all that you think I am? What if I'm not everything you've ever wanted? I mean, all I've ever dreamed of was going to the Olympics," I chuckle. "I didn't even think twice about a husband or kids or an actual family in my life."

"Tris, don't be ridiculous. You were just answering the question honestly. And quite honestly, it sounds like a badass dream." He smiles.

I slightly smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And no, you aren't perfect, but neither am I, which makes us so perfect for each other. We just couldn't realize that when we 'hated' each other so long ago."

I smile and squeeze his hand. "Sometimes a true love starts as a false hate."


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

_*****This will all make sense if you read the first three paragraphs and the last line of chapter 1 of the story***** ;) You don't have to, but it'll… add to the feels._

_And guys… There's all a connecting link with names I'm going to mention… I really hope you all catch on with them._

* * *

**-26 Years After-**

**-Natalie P.O.V.-**

**(Stop complaining^, you'll see)**

* * *

Sometimes I get the feeling he hates me. Sometimes I get the feeling that he loves me. Sometimes I get the feeling that I hate him. Sometimes I get the feeling I love him. My mind whirls at the course of his actions, and it makes me want to punch him. I don't like being confused, nor do I like being played with. But, of course, when I got hired two months ago at the gym as a personal trainer, I discovered a boy named Finn also works there. I soon learned that he was a hot, cocky, single guy that nobody dares to mess with. Other than me. Finn is one of those people that always wants to be alone unless he's with a certain person. Unfortunately enough, I'm that person.

You see, he has a weird personality. Around me, he seems to be cocky, arrogant, and boastful, but around others, he seems jaded, dangerous, and valiant. But then, the rarest one of all, is the one when he is cute instead of hot, confident instead of cocky, shy instead of jaded, and protective instead of dangerous. That part of him is much more appealing. If he were like that all the time, I know I'd have a crush on him. And if he were strong, but sensitive. Playful, but respectful. Competitive, but fair. Creative, but structured. Accomplished, but humble. I know he has all of those qualities; I've seen them. But they're rare.

Around me, he's 85% arrogant and 15% crush-worthy. Around others he's 100% closed-off and 0% appealing. If he were how he was around me around others, he'd be Mr. Popular around here, I can guarantee it.

Finn and I work at Breaking Point Gym in the small town of Alto, California. I came here after I got my degree in Chicago. Mom and Dad were upset to see me go, and I was upset to leave Chicago, but they've always encouraged me to do what I love, and they've done the same with Colten and Harper, my two older brothers. Colten lives in Sacramento, which isn't too far from here, so we get to see each other frequently. Harper is still living in Chicago, where he's currently living until he can gather enough money to come live out here with Colten and me.

As I walk to the gym with the sand in between my toes, I can't help but wonder what mood Finn will be in today. He's always in some sort of mood, but I can just never tell which one it's going to be. Will he be flirty and funny or mean and funny? They may not sound all that different, but they are. Don't get me wrong, I hate both sides, but flirty and funny is definitely the better option.

When I approach the road to work that comes into the beach, I slip on my flip-flops. I take a walk on the beach every morning when I walk on my way to work. It gives me the chance to clear my mind.

I walk into stuffy, hot gym full of underdressed woman just begging for attention, guys who show off to the girls begging for attention, and then the normals, like me. I come here to actually work out, like you're supposed to. I come here to exercise since I don't have to pay for a membership due to the fact that I'm an employee.

"Heyyyy, Nat, looking _fine_ as ever this morning," Finn says when he sees me the first time today. He just arrived here, like me. And great, I have to deal with him until five o'clock, which is when I get off of work.

I roll my eyes. _Fun and flirty it is._

"I wish I could say the same to you, Finnegan."

"Nat, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Exactly," I say with a wink. I walk into the employees' locker room and he follows me.

He shoves his things into his locker. "Well, fine. I _was _going to give you my chocolate chip muffin from Christabel's Bakery, but I guess not." He turns away and dramatically begins to walk out.

"Wait! I will gladly take that muffin off of your hands." I smirk.

Turning back to me, he taps a finger to his chin, thinking melodramatically. It's always funny when he does that. It's also always cute when he does that, with his floppy blond hair, dimples to add onto his wide smile, and celery green striking eyes. Not to mention the beanie he forgot to take off his head. I love guys with beanies. I myself wear them—I'm actually wearing a dark green one right now—and love seeing cute guys wearing them. And no, I will not reprimand myself for thinking Finn Bender is cute, because he is. He is stunningly attractive, and I'm not going to lie. Finn is Cali boy, and he knows how to surf. I'll have to persuade him to teach me one day.

"Fine," he says, snapping me out of my trance. "Here." I see a delectable chocolate chip muffin lying in the palm of his right hand.

I quickly swipe the muffin from his hands before he can change his mind. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Finn. Seriously. How did you know I love Christabel's?"

He shrugs, grinning a silly grin. "I didn't. I've just seen you eating a chocolate chip one, but I didn't know it was from Christabel's. I, too, am in love with her bakery," he says mock-formally.

"Well," I say as I take my beanie off and put my brunette hair into a ponytail, "I appreciate it. Thank you." I walk past him and take his beanie off his head. "You might want to take that off before you get yelled at by the DS." DS. The nickname I made up for our boss. His name's Derek Sanford, but I don't call him DS because of his initials. I call him the Drill Sergeant, which resulted to DS. The initials were just a coincidence.

I toss his beanie at him and he catches it. "Thanks."

"Anything to save someone from a drilling." I wink at him and walk out, taking my first bite of my muffin.

"Oh my gosh," Shannon yells to me, "where'd you get that?"

"Finn," I say simply.

She raises her eyebrows. "Ugo!" she shouts. "Get over here!"

Ugo is Italian; his name means bright and happy in Italian. His parents were born there. His brother Zed also works here with us, who's also Italian.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You'll never believe what Nat just told me."

"What did Nat tell you?" Zed barges in.

"Finn bought Nat a muffin from Christabel's, her favorite bakery."

"You mentioned Christabel?" Warren asks.

"The second you hear Christabel's name you go mad," I say with a chuckle. Warren's always had an insane crush on her.

"Well," Warren says, "Ugo does the same with Marianne!"

"Zed does the same with Shannon!" Ugo defends.

Shannon looks at Zed with raised eyebrows. "Really, now?"

"Haha, what?" he asks nervously. Then, when Shannon isn't looking, Zed punches his brother in arm.

"Anyway," Shannon says, "don't you guys think Finn likes Nat? We all know how much he loves Christabel's chocolate chip muffins, so it surprises me he'd give one up for you."

They all nod unison.

"I'm twenty-three-years-old, guys, not sixteen."

"I'm just stating that I think you two would look super cute together," Ugo says.

"Whatever," I say as I take my last bite of the muffin. "Even if he and I were the last people on Earth, there's no way in hell I'd be getting with him."


	25. Chapter 25

_Since you all were whining:_

**Bonus Epilogue**

**(also because I love you guys)**

* * *

I wake up at seven A.M. and find myself with face on Tobias's pillow and our faces five inches inches apart. I smile when Tobias squeezes me closer, even though he's still asleep. He's always looked so at peace when he's asleep, and it even makes him look younger.

Tobias's eye flutter open, and when he sees me he lazily smiles. I reach out and run a hand through his hair, and at the bottom I lie my hand on the side of his neck.

"Hi," I whisper, smiling.

Tobias just groaned, then nuzzled my face into his neck. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he squeezes me tighter.

"I don't wanna get up," I mutter.

"I know, honey, but I need to so I can buy you nice things."

I pull back kissed him. He draws me on top of him, and there is a leg on either side. Tobias runs a hand through hair, and then my eyes go wide and I stop kissing. I get up and run to the bathroom, throwing my hair behind me along the way, then throw up in the toilet.

Tobias quickly follows and holds my hair, like any good husband would. He whispers sweet nothings, telling me I'm okay. When I'm done, Tobias helps me to the sink to brush my teeth.

"If I were that bad of a kisser, you could've just told me," he says, smiling.

I manage a small myself. "No, you're an amazing kisser actually."

"Then what is it?" he asks, frowning. "You think you've got a bug or something?"

"Tobias," I say, not able to hide the subtle grin, even though I'm extremely nervous. "I think I'm pregnant."

Tobias's eyes go wide, and he looks like he's about to fall over. "Pr—_pregnant_?"

I smile nervously. "That's a good thing right?"

Then Tobias grins and squeezes me so tight my feet come off the ground. "Yes, yes, this is definitely a good thing." His eyes are watering now. "I'm going to be a father."

"Maybe," I say pointedly. "I just took a few box tests, but they all came back positive. We'll have to schedule a doctor's appointment."

Tobias nods, still grinning. "Okay. Okay. If Carson doesn't stop hitting on you now, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back any longer."

I sadly smile. "I know. I've told him off plenty of times, and you'd think the guy would eventually get a girlfriend."

"Why don't you tell Max?"

I shrug. "You know I don't like being a snitch. Plus I'm not even telling anyone anyway. You're the only one who knows. I want to wait till I know for sure."

Tobias smiles. "Okay. I trust you, you know that, right?"

I nod and kiss him. "And I trust you."

* * *

"Tobias!" I shriek. "Look!"

Tobias and I were lying in bed, just cuddling on this Saturday, until I decided to make some breakfast. But then I walked past the mirror and noticed something.

"I'm showing!" I yell. "Can you tell?"

"Well," Tobias says, sauntering over to me, "I've always noticed"—he kisses my stomach—"because my first baby with the most amazing woman in the world is in there. And I could never forget that." Tobias kisses me on the lips, then says, "I've secretly been telling him/her that Daddy is their favorite."

I scoff and playfully push him back, smiling. "You ass. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Why don't I make you breakfast? You _are _the pregnant one," he points out.

"Tobias, I'm bare—barely preg…" I begin running to the bathroom before the bile can come out. I throw my hair behind my back and puke in the toilet. Tobias comes rushing in, then grabs my hair, holding it out of the way.

"It's okay," he says. He helps pull me up when I'm done, then leads me over to the sink. He knows I have to brush my teeth after this. Usually when this happens I'm woken up earlier, around six o'clock, and I feel bad for sometimes waking Tobias up. He, of course, tells me that he wants to be by my side at all times to make sure I'm okay, but I know he's been stressed with work lately and I feel guilty for keeping him up.

"Baby, let me make you breakfast while you lay in bed, okay?" Tobias asks softly once I'm done brushing my teeth.

I sigh. "Okay. Thank you, hon." Tobias walks me over to our bed and gets me under the covers. He smiles and kisses my forehead, then walks downstairs.

* * *

"Tobias," I say groggily. I'm now three months along, and my cravings are kicking in.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tobias asks. We lie on the couch watching Netflix, and I'm about to fall asleep since it's almost midnight.

"We don't have any Twinkies. Or Olive Garden. Or brownies."

Tobias smiles. "How about I make you some brownies and take you to Olive Garden tomorrow?"

I smile, and I want to cry. Probably hormones. "You're so sweet. I love you."

Tobias begins to get up, and I say, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my wife Twinkies."

"Tobias, no. It's midnight and it's snowing out."

"Babe, the gas station is just down the road. I can walk so I don't crash the car. Okay?"

I sigh. "But still. You don't have to do that for me."

Tobias puts on his shoes and jacket and says, "Yes I do."

He comes back fifteen minutes later with a bag filled with three boxes of Twinkies.

"I love you," I say dramatically.

"The lady at the counter gave me a weird look, so I had to tell her my wife's pregnant," he laughs.

"You'rethabethubinever," I say, mouth full of Twinkies.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, chuckling.

I swallow and say, "You're the best husband ever."

Tobias grins. "I know."

* * *

I'm now eight months pregnant, and I've been put on office duty, which is basically my same job, but I don't get to go on raids or anything that could harm the baby. It's hard for me to get up, but I have to find an old file from downstairs. I awkwardly walk downstairs with my big belly to retrieve the file.

And down there is Carson.

I go to the A's files for Abigail Auburn, registered murderer.

"Hey, Tris," says Carson.

"Hi."

"How are you?" he asks.

"Nothing like being pregnant."

He chuckles. "How's your husband? He's, uh, Four, is it?"

I nod, smiling at the thought of him. "Yeah. He's good."

"That's great."

After minutes of silence and searching, he says, "Listen. I'm really sorry about everything. Hitting on you, making you feel uncomfortable. Now I feel like a huge asshole. And you're obviously happily in love and very pregnant"—he chuckles—"so I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I've found someone who has changed my whole perspective on life."

I smile. "Thank you. And I'm happy for you. I know someone a lot like you. At least, I used to."

"Who might that be?"

I smile again. "Four, actually. Before we got married. He was arrogant, cocky, always hitting on me. But he changed when we were together. Changed a lot of his perspectives because of me. He just had to find the one person to become better for, and I think you are a lot like him." I pause. "But he'd get mad if I told you that, so sh." I wink at him and put a finger over my lips.

"I take it he doesn't think highly of me," Carson chuckles.

I shake my head. "Well, when someone hits on your wife, you tend to get a bit angry. Tip: Beat the shit out of anyone who disrespects her. Or you could politely talk it out with them. Talk first, then if they're still a jackass, _then _beat the shit out of them."

Carson nods. "Alright. Got it. I really don't want to screw this one up."

I smile. "I'm glad."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, let's go!" a twelve-year-old Harper says.

Then a ten-year-old Colten says, "Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

But an eight-year-old Natalie stays quiet.

"Guys," I say, "quiet. Please. You can talk all you want when we get to Alto, California. We're on an airplane, I can't control when we go. Harper, don't let your brother listen to your music. Colten, don't ask to listen to your brother's music."

"I know, Mom," Harper says. "'It's very inappropriate for his age'" he says in a mock voice of me.

"Hey," I say sternly. "You will _not _speak to me like that. Do you understand me Harper Caleb Eaton?"

He shrinks back. "Yes, Mom."

I sigh and turn forward. Natalie sits next to me while my two boys sit behind us. Tobias has the window seat, I have the middle, and Natalie is on the outside.

I look at Tobias with a tiring smile. He grabs my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
